The True Heart of a Young Maiden
by ReginaLZ
Summary: What will happen when a goddess of love and beauty come to possess a human girl who have no love for any men? This just doesn't sit well with Aphrodite. So when she decides to change the girl's life, everyone who previously know the girl will have to ask, "Is this really the man-hater girl we know previously? And why is she surrounded by so many guys suddenly?"
1. The Man-Hating Lady

**Hello fellow readers! Rosebella22 at your service.**

 **Um... My first attempt at a** **long story to write but the chapters itself are fairly average so I can keep on updating constantly and not have that writer's block ordinary humans have. (Ordinary humans pfft)**

 **English ain't my first language so I still learning new words and grammar over time! Still not really an excuse... probably.**

 **With that enjoy the story!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review~~**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Man-Hating Lady**

"I'm bored," a certain female groaned loudly.

There was a certain goddess, high up in her private room of Olympus, wondering what to do in her current situation.

The latest Great Prophecy of Seven have ended and Gaia have been defeated. So there was nothing much ongoing in the world. The Goddess looked through a floated screen like a hologram, just seeing uneventful things that bored her.

The goddess was Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty, so the description of her appearance have not much point to it as she always appeared to anyone to what perceived as the ideal beauty to whoever gaze upon her.

"Hmm, why don't you explore another world then?" another female voice said.

Aphrodite turned to the source of that voice and saw Athena. Aphrodite knew to always think twice about what the war goddess have to say since she was smart and could be quite crafty at times. In her opinion, intelligence and beauty do not go well together most of the time anyway. And the person herself did not help to make being a intelligent and logical a better person.

"Another world? But what about my duties here. Who can I leave it too?"

"No worries. You are not the only love goddess that exist. And you disappearing for a short time won't affect anything anyway."

The love goddess gave some thought before nodding. Somehow, she thought that Athena's plan was not so bad. She could be in some epic romance drama story. Or maybe she could make someone who was broken fall in love. So many possibilities.

"Ok, I'll go then. Where is this another world you speak off?"

The war goddess told her and before the world knew it, the love goddess instantly disappear in a flash of light after agreeing to it.

"That was easy enough," Athena said. "Now I don't have to put up with her attitude for a while."

Athena smiled and looked around the room. This was going to be interesting once she gets back.

* * *

"Miss Rosalyn, please listen to me!" a young boy in black called out, carefully not to dirty his clothes as he jogged.

In the meantime, a pretty blonde girl jogged fiercely, ignoring the boy's calls and continued on to her mansion.

The mere presence of the girl would almost give one goosebumps. The young boy in black rushed forward, running after the small disappearing figure. The boy was tall and thin, with long, flowy maroon hair that could capture any girl to fall with him instantly. Even so, he was chasing after this young girl. And yet this girl was unperturbed by such an appearance.

Although the girl's decision was perfectly clear, the young boy continued to chase.

Seeing this, the pretty girl increased her pace. Following near her was another handsome male teenager in black. His breathing was controlled and his steps were steady. He followed the girl without emotion, seemingly cold and aloof.

"Luke, can you tell the prince to stop following me?" The pretty girl stopped walking, livid, and stamped her feet at the young teenager behind her.

Seeing that he have ignored her, "Are you blind? Can't you see he's been following me the whole time?"

"Miss Rosalyn, my duty is only to protect you," the handsome young boy replied quietly with an attitude that was neither respectful nor overbearing. In the depths of his eyes were loathing and disdain, but of course the girl did not noticed.

"Luke why you… Ahh forget it. Go elsewhere or do something else you useless bodyguard," the girl raised in annoyance and stomped off.

The boy who was a prince of the country was slowly catching up to her but still not at a distance to have a proper conversation.

Luke, what seemed to be a nickname the girl gave him, followed closely without a word, ignoring her orders. This kind of incidents happened often. She came from a rich and well known family. Also her beauty was something a lot of men yearned for. However, she was totally oblivious to all the people of the opposite sex that wanted to be friends with her or go out with her. She looked at men with such a hatred that sometimes cowered some old uncles themselves but she did not care. This girl's heart was hard as stone if it came to men and boys alike.

The girl saw her carriage and instead of going in, she went to her driver. She was saying some things to her driver, gesturing angrily who suddenly became very concerned and his eyes fell to Luke. The bodyguard knew immediately. This meant there was going to be a big trouble soon.

Suddenly, the girl took the whip out of the driver hands and untie the ropes that tied the horses and carriage together. She quickly rose and rode on one of the horses, cracking the whip to run away.

"Miss Rosalyn no!" Luke shouted.

 _Have she forgotten who she is? She don't even know how to ride a horse properly!_

Even though he did not like her at all, Luke still have a job to ensure her safety.

The figure of the girl became smaller. Luke and the driver was stunned. Who knew that this man-hater, pretty yet incapable girl could release such potential for running away from men? As the member of the Jackson family, she gave quite a bad reputation to her family name. With absolutely no outdoor skills and no interest in knowledge, and all she cared was staying pretty and showing off her wealth. It gave a reason why her uncle, the head of the house also did not favour her.

Just when Luke was about to catch up by grabbing another horse that pulled the carriage, the pretty girl was thrown off the horse. As she cried out, her petite frame fell into the ground.

Luke caught up to her mistress and frowned. The girl was unconscious. It was his mistake. He let her the person who he supposed to guard injured. No more would he let that happened again no matter how much he disliked her.

After Luke escorted the girl to the mansion, the prince followed him, looking slightly guilty. Nobody was at home except the servants and one of her family members, her mother.

The young girl was brought to a bedroom of a mansion. It was on a huge gold gilded, luxurious poster bed with soft, thick bedding which the pretty girl lay, unconscious. After Luke left, a golden haired, beautiful woman sat next to the bed, worry etched on her face.

Being blood related, both of them showed close similarities in their appearance such as their beautiful golden hair. Contrary from her unlovable daughter, the mother was a kind and virtuous woman instead. Anxious over the girl on the bed, she felt resigned. This daughter of hers, no one in the family liked her, not even her father or even her brother. They all disliked her personality of the way she treated men of all ages. Where she resembles to it was something no one knows.

A doctor went over promptly, and after a careful examination, concluded that the young lady was fine. They only needed to wait for her to wake up.

"Madam, it was my fault for making her do something like that and putting her in this kind of a situation," the prince confessed. He lowered his head, standing aside while saying in a low tone for forgiveness, "I accept any consequences as the prince of this country."

The prince was in the room as he also saw the situation that occurred earlier. He felt a huge pain in his heart that he hoped such a perfect beautiful girl would not be spoiled.

"No, Prince." the mother smiled and shook her head, resignation in her voice. "I understand this child's personality. It was not your fault. You may leave."

The prince left the room quietly, still looking quite guilty.

The girl's mother stayed in the room alone.

In the evening, the girl on the bed slowly moved her fingers.

"Rose!" the women, who had been staying next to her all this time, cried her name out joyfully, grabbing the hand of the girl on the bed.

The girl on the bed slowly opened her eyes but did not speak.

"Rose, you awake? How do you feel?" the mother asked eagerly as she happily supported her daughter up.

But the person on the bed still did not speak. The women hugged her with small sobs. No one was willing to visit Rosalyn, her daughter, even though she was knocked unconscious in an accident. Not even her family members after arriving home from the day's activities, visited her once. The unjust treatment pained her.

Rosalyn opened her eyes, looked coldly at her surroundings. For a moment, her eyes showed a slight traces of fear but disappeared quickly, replaced by a lost and confusing look.

Rosalyn looked at her reflection in the beautiful woman's irises, immediately understanding her situation. She replied quietly, "I feel fine. But, I am a bit hungry."

"Ok, Rose, just a moment, I'll call some people to send food." her mother said. Feeling delighted, she stood up quickly but wobbled because she had sat too long. Immediately, a force propped up her elbow so she would not fall. The women looked back and saw Rosalyn's smiling face. The women was surprised of this action but thought nothing more of it. She hastened out the door to the waiting servants and left the room.

The young girl on the bed looked around slowly, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings, squinting, her eyes looking a bit lost. She smirked ever so slightly, amused at her current situation.

* * *

The moment the middle age women in front of her spoke, Aphrodite knew it instantly.

The way the women looked at her eyes with such a love she never felt before. After all, her own family was a very messy one. And she was born out of her father's umm… private parts and rose from the sea.

"Rose, you awake? How do you feel?" the woman had asked.

Aphrodite quickly scanned the area and figured out that she must be in some rich family. And this woman was her mother. The name Rosalyn Jackson… that was probably the owner of the body she possessed. And Rose was maybe a nickname like how she have heard mothers gave to their children back in her world.

 _Wait a minute... Jackson?_ It cannot be what she thought the surname came from.

Aphrodite massaged her temples gently. Her head hurt so much that it felt like it would split open as the memories of the owner's body was coming to her.

The more memories surfaced, the more confused her facial expression became, because the memories had such limited information. Most were memories of handsome men, chasing after the girl. She felt sudden feelings of annoyance, fear and anger at all these men. All negative feelings were let out for every appearance. Just what kind of human girl have she possessed? The only other useful piece of information was that her family seemed to be very reputable and wealthy in this country.

Aphrodite let out a long breath, relaxing her emotions she felt from her memories.

Rosalyn Jackson. The young girl lowered her head. That will be her name from now on in this world.

Aphrodite mumbled her name quietly. The person's name sounded pretty, but nobody could stand her attitude. Her memories were full her rejecting men and boys who pursued her regardless of their intentions.

The door was suddenly banged open and the deafening sound caused Aphrodite to look towards the door. The girl at the door resembled the previous beautiful woman and seemed older than the owner's body the goddess have, however, her expression of disgust and condescending attitude did not match her relatively youthful age.

Aphrodite just stared quietly, because in her memories, she was terribly afraid of the girl before her. It was the only thing that this Rosalyn had feared. It was her older sister, Hebe. Although she was only 14 years old, she had already become a well known scholar (Aphrodite was only 13). Because of her outstanding talent, she was selected by the principal of the Innova Institute even when before she started public school to become one of his few tutors. This made the head of the house incredibly happy. The talented older daughter of the family resented Rosalyn because her own mother spoiled her so much. This wasn't strange because Hebe, being a child prodigy, had the love of her family members and the servants. Thus, her mother spent more time with Rosalyn who was disliked by anyone else.

 _Wait a minute,_ Aphrodite thought. _Hebe? That goddess of youth? And the name of my mother is Gaia! Well I supposed it technically true since Ouranos married Gaia._

Despite being in a different world, somehow the names are all the same as her previous world, but they yet played different role. But that did not mean that Aphrodite could simply forgot her feelings in the her original world. Her feelings of dislikes and annoyance anger at some of these immortal beings.

Before the goddess have some time to further lay down her thoughts, the older girl speaks out.

"You brought great shame to the Jackson name, ending up in this state just because you fell off a horse to run away from a boy." Hebe held her head high and looked disdainfully at the person on the bed. "You should learn to get them, not pushing them away."

Hebe walked up to the bed, a sliver of malice glinting in her eyes, and stuck her face right up to Aphrodite. She whispered in a low, poisonous voice, "My dear younger sister, why didn't you die falling off that horse?"

Aphrodite looked silently at the pretty face before her. _Who would have thought that someone who looked this innocent would say something so malicious to a fragile looking girl like me?_

Hebe looked at Aphrodite's placid face and was taken aback. Normally her elder sister would be trembling by not, yet currently, she was so calm and collected.

Footsteps sounded outside and Hebe's expression changed to a frown. She muttered indistinctly under her breath, probably spouting vulgarities and instantly, she took out a small knife. Before Aphrodite could react, Hebe had already pointed her back slightly with the knife silently. Aphrodite felt a terrible sharp pain surged through her body from her back.

"You male-hating girl, next time you worry mother I won't let you off as easily," Hebe whispered coldly. "You know what will happen if you dare tell mother."

In Aphrodite's combined memories, it seemed that many similar situations had happened before. Without anyone knowing, the older sister seemed to give the old Rosalyn a lot of suffering. All mostly involved physical pain. Their relationship are quite unstable too. They never had a proper sisterly conversation since they were children.

The goddess dropped her gaze emotionlessly, not looking when Hebe turned around.

This time, the door opened quietly. The beautiful lady from before peaked inside and smiled.

"Mother!" Hebe greeted happily.

"Hebe, you're home!" Gaia smiled as she entered.

"Yes, Mother. Let's go eat now." Hebe grabbed Gaia's arm cheerfully.

"You go eat first, I will stay with your younger sister." Gaia patted Hebe's head and said softly, "Your sister is not feeling well today, I'm staying here to keep her company."

"Oh." Hebe said, eyes cast down with a bitterness unnoticed by her mother. Watching her mother walked towards the bed, the young girl quietly and coldly humphed without anyone hearing and left quickly.

The previous Rosalyn did not dare report Hebe's bullying or have the power to strike back. But, in the future… Aphrodite's eyes became icy as she remembered the hurting sensation on her back once more. Even though it was probably a tiny almost unnoticeable stab, it was still very painful.

"Rose, the servants will serve dinner soon." Gaia sat near the bed and enclosed Aphrodite's hands in her own. Aphrodite gave a start. The warmth coming from her hand made her relax immediately. The love of a parent was unbelievable to the goddess. She could keep holding like this forever.

"Mother…" Aphrodite said softly.

"What is it dear?" Gaia smiled gently. Suddenly, her expression changed and she asked anxiously, "Do you feel hurt anywhere?"

"No, mother." Aphrodite suddenly smiled. "Mother, you haven't eaten either. Are you hungry?"

The women gave a start, and suddenly, tears came uncontrollably and silently. It was the first time this daughter of hers asked a question like this.

Seeing Gaia's tears of joy, Aphrodite lowered her eyes. She just wanted to be on the good side of this women. She have no intention of just being entirely nice to someone just because she was in a different world yet.

Her true feelings were hidden by her long lashes.

Rosalyn Jackson. A strange light glinted in the young girl's eyes.

A heroine with such an interesting personality. A family that all bore similar resemblance and name to her previous world. Maybe this was a good decision after all.

From then on, Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty, decided that she was going to turn the life of the girl which was now her life. A new name for herself. She have no idea this set the motion to changes that affect this entire world, and her own too.

At this moment, a bright new star rose in the night sky of the world, but as for why, no one knew.


	2. Nobles, Studies & Magic

**Chapter 2: Nobles, Studies & Magic**

The next morning, all the servants in Jackson's mansion were gossiping among themselves and casting uncertain glances at the study. It was nothing big, just this man-hating girl strange behaviour! Usually, she would already be out wasting on her own time doing mundane things, at either the theatre or some gatherings for rich girls. But today, she actually went to the study! When the head of the family was not working inside, he would usually let his children inside his study. Although Rosalyn fell off the horse yesterday, the doctor said she would be fine. But based on the this girl's wild personality, she would never enter the study she despised!

In a large study with shining windows, a few huge bookshelves lined against the walls. Neatly classified books of all genres lined the bookshelves. A pretty blonde girl leaned on a windowsill scanned through a thick book, which contained the history of this continent.

Flipping through the book, the young girl's expression became complex. She had already reached the section on the history of the country, Amagi. The most credited people for the establishment of the country was her own family, a family whose coat of arms was a rose. The young girl lifted her head to gaze thoughtfully upon the rose regalia hanging above the desk. It seems the family was not simply wealthy as she have thought.

Outside, light footsteps sounded but stopped abruptly at the door. Even though it was extremely light, Aphrodite noticed instantly.

From the door came a low and cold voice,"Miss Rosalyn, the Head has returned."

"Alright, you can let him in." Aphrodite answered enthusiastically, closing the book. From her combined memory she already knew the person outside the door was her bodyguard, Luke, who was supposed to protect her. Aphrodite was surprised to see that he have the same face as the Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. The same Luke that sided with Kronos on the 2nd Titan war!

Aphrodite got up and just when she was about to set the book back on the bookshelf, she heard a series of footsteps outside the door.

The door was pushed open and an austere, old man with luxurious clothes appeared. He looked to be more than fifty years old and still very energetic. His brows and Rosalyn's were similar, letting her know that he was someone related to her, Rosalyn's uncle. Currently, the Head of the Jacksons held a great amount of power in Amagi as a politician and was also the most powerful man in his family.

"Uncle," Aphrodite greeted indifferently, hoping that was the correct way to say.

Her uncle, Gilford Jackson, looked at the young girl in front of him and frowned, a strange emotion flickering in his eyes. He could not believe at first that his headstrong niece would be willingly reading in the study when he heard about it, but now his own eyes convinced him. And how differently she dressed! Usually she would wear elaborate dresses like a butterfly to show her wealth, but today she donned the plainest white dress, her curly golden hair in the simplest style. Did she hit her head too hard when she fell off the horse yesterday?

"Rose, you fell off a horse yesterday?" Gilford walked in, asking casually.

 _So this old man called me by the nickname too,_ Aphrodite thought.

The servants following him stopped outside and Luke lightly closed the door to the study.

"I'm fine now."

"Then, that's good."

Recognising the book in Aphrodite's hand, Gilford was a little surprised.

Aphrodite was reading on the history of this continent? He knew this niece of his inside out: capricious, unruly, and abnormally hate the opposite sex… She, who hated studying and learning more than anything else, was actually reading the most dull and boring history?

"So, what do you think after reading?" Gilford Jackson asked offhandedly, walking to his study desk.

"It's quite interesting," Aphrodite replied quietly with a hint of a smile.

This was the moment Aphrodite wanted. In reality, she hated reading. After all, who needs reading if you were a goddess? And all she cared are just staying perfectly beautiful and ensuring love went well all the way. But the goddess of love was not an idiot. She knew that making impressions counts a lot and this was something important she wanted to build upon. And where else to start by gaining favors from the head of the family?

"Ehh… Can you say that again?" the old man asked.

"It's quite interesting. Let's say on this part…"

Aphrodite went on to describe what she read. When she started reading she realised that she did retained some parts of her godly powers. In this case, she simply able to flip through the whole book once to know the entire content by heart. She wondered what other things she could do.

Gilford's expression became more lit up and amazed with astonishment as her niece went on to tell the details he also knew well. If it was the old Rosalyn, Gilford would dismissed it without a thought even for his family members who did the same. But coming from this girl who never ever study, it was something entirely different.

After Aphrodite finished talking about the book, she paused, "Uncle, I have been acting out of line insensibly and it has been going on for too long. From now on, I will take my studies seriously and definitely not let the Jackson family down anymore."

The old man looked blankly at this sincere young girl, unable to speak for a long time. Aphrodite kept quiet, too, silently staring at her uncle.

"That's great! That is what I say a true child of the Jacksons!" Gilford laughed, still having that sense of amazement at this niece of hers.

"I shall not disappoint you," Aphrodite said with confidence.

But in the goddess mind, all Aphrodite wanted was to puke elsewhere. She would not stoop low to such a mortal. An old man at that too.

The day ended with chaos and gossips that have never ever happened before in the history of the Jacksons.

* * *

The following day, Gilford wasted no time to hire a tutor for her niece. He hired the first disciple of the most prominent scholar in the capital for Rosalyn, the legendary young scholar that exceeded even his master – Caldwell. A handsome young gentleman with with shiny blonde hair and soft blue eyes.

"Rose, he will be your tutor from now on. He will teach you literature, geography, and everything else you want to know every morning." The old man led Caldwell in person into the study, and after introducing him to her niece, turned to the scholar, "Caldwell, sorry to trouble you from now on."

"No need to be so serious, sir. It's nothing." Caldwell smiled warmly and nodded at the girl, "Miss Rosalyn, it's nice to meet you."

Aphrodite had been standing for a while, and she also greeted, smiling, "Sir, please teach me."

"Please just call me by my first name, It's fine."

"Ok, Mr Caldwell."

The scholar shrugged, close enough.

"Don't hesitate to call in the servant if you need anything. I have some business to do," Gilford said.

"Alright, sir. I'll take note." Caldwell smiled warmly, ever so gently and gracefully.

The head of the family left the room.

Only the two of them were left in the spacious study. Caldwell looked uneasily at the young girl in front of him, a plain white dress with only a simple lace at the hem, her beautiful golden hair pulled up in a simple bun without any decorative accessories, but a deep, cold gaze within her green irises as cold as the night sky.

 _This girl is the one that always rejected all men and boys? And she despised all of them?_

"Let's start Mr Caldwell," Aphrodite smiled, gesturing to his seat.

 _I knew that yesterday events was too good to be true,_ Aphrodite thought with irritation. _Now I have to stay with this guy and study everyday. Darn it._

If she had the choice, she would rolled her eyes right there and then.

Caldwell was surprised at this girl's smile. He have heard of what was being said of her, thus he had mentally prepare for it. But this young girl, that smile of hers… he could definitely tell how fake it was. As if there was some hidden intent. This made him confused.

Shaking his head slightly to disregard his confusion, he put on a professional smile. "Alright Miss Rosalyn, let's start today's learning."

Aphrodite realised that he was not going to let this man dictate his lessons. However, she also need to know more about this country. The more information she know, the more she can take advantage off. In any case, it would cure her boredom.

"Mr Caldwell, I would like to inquire about this." Aphrodite help up a random book she took.

Caldwell glanced, and was a little surprised at the girl's enthusiasm.

Aphrodite could simply read through the book quickly with her powers but there would always be answers that would not be written. So she have to resort to doing such a low method not befitting of a goddess.

The morning passed peacefully and in between Aphrodite's never ending questions, Caldwell was astounded. The young girl seemed like a sponge, absorbing every single piece of information. All her questions were right to the point, some were so complex that even his own tutor, would not know the answers to. Moreover, the imagined harassment and despising feeling that he was expecting did not came to pass by this girl.

The studied the whole morning. Caldwell left in the afternoon, confused and astonished.

Aphrodite glanced at his bodyguard who have been staying faithfully by the entrance. She was sure he was more confused than Caldwell by her act knowing how much the old Rosalyn would most likely to harass this scholar. She smirked lightly.

Aphrodite took her own time to read the books from the studies, scanning each of them quickly. She sat by the table where she have tea served by the servants. When they stood away, the goddess could hear the servants gossiping among themselves. Did this girl do this just to please Gilford?

Aphrodite did not care about that. Now she have was a splitting headache with the stuff she was trying to process. She just not used to reading things given how much she hated at the first place. And still she have to keep going to simply act as if it was nothing.

Yet, putting down the current book she was holding, the goddess of love managed to learn a lot of things. This world seemed to be back in the ancient times, where the existence of emperors and kings are prominent. There was said to be monsters and some mythical creatures, and there was also some indications that supernatural powers existed in this world.

Aphrodite also learned more about herself. It was accurate to say the previous owner of this body did not care for anything or liked anyone at all. Her mouth turned bitter. Why did she came to such a girl? This would be an obstacle for her to make things exciting.

At this moment, a servant came in, bowed, "Lady Rosalyn, his highness the 2nd prince wants to see you. He is waiting at the grand hall."

Aphrodite frowned slightly. _The prince? Oh right, this girl was running away from that guy. He is so handsome for a mere mortal and yet she didn't feel any attraction towards him._

"Alright, I shall see him," Aphrodite said indifferently.

The servant just stared for a while, not moving. Is this some kind of hidden plan to get back at the prince for causing her injury?

"What are you staring at? Let's go," Aphrodite stated impatiently.

"Y-yes Lady Rosalyn," the servant hesitated and decided to lead the girl.

 _Useless servants._ Aphrodite imagined her own annoyed face. _And this prince decided to just come at the worst time possible. What does he wants anyway?_

In the grand hall, the prince sat, almost indifferent but feeling a bit guilty. He was supposed to talk to Rosalyn for some important matters but the girl simply disregard him and did not bother to have a proper discussion. Even then, he have to give chase or his father would get angry. But as much as Rosalyn would hate to see him, he have to talk to her as his father have told him; she was the daughter of the well-known and prominent Jackson. He partially have to take the blame for the incident.

The prince sighed and forced himself to settle down. When the prince looked up, he saw the servant with a weird expression. Behind her was the girl she was looking for.

The girl's expression told the young boy that this may go quite bad. She seemed mildly annoyed in his visit.

The prince let out a small gulp and prayed silently that he could make this out alive today.

* * *

In Aphrodite's mind, she was extremely annoyed. If she were the prince, he would not need to bother to come back since the prince would have assumed it was not worth pursuing her anymore.

 _Appearance,_ Aphrodite kept reminding herself. _I must be perfect about appearances. About every aspect in life. That is my motto._

As Aphrodite entered the great hall and got closer to the prince, she stopped for a while.

The prince was also staring at her, mouth slightly opened as if he cannot believe what he was seeing. He realised his mistake and quickly closed his mouth as he moved forward.

The prince… he looked exactly… exactly like…

"Greetings Rosalyn, I am Prince Ares. The person who you met yesterday," the prince smiled elegantly and fiercely.

 _A-a-Ares?_ Aphrodite cursed silently. _I mean I know he is my boyfriend in my world and now… I have to act all normal around this guy? And he just looked too much like him except for his hair._

"Rosalyn?" there was a hint of nervousness in the prince.

"Umm… Greeting to you your highness."

 _Oh Gods of Olympus I'm going to fail. Wait, why did I say that? I am a goddess! Remember, I am the most perfect actress._

Ares seemed lost. The girl before him, her eyes! No longer dark as the night sky and cold as the icy winters. She seemed a bit affectionate? Maybe a sense of longing too? Is his eyes seeing correctly?

"Oh... " the prince, coming back to his senses. "Are you feeling better right now?"

"I am good, your highness," Aphrodite replied quietly.

Then it was a few seconds of silence. _Focus, Aphrodite, you can do this._

"Um.. have a seat," the goddess was able to manage.

Both of them seated and they have some small talk. However as Ares have some other matters to attend to, it was a short one.

Aphrodite decided it was best to see him off personally.

The two walked towards the exit of the mansion, the girl in front of the boy. Not far behind, Luke quietly followed. As Rosalyn's bodyguard, he had to stick to her at all times.

The trip was not long, but they did not converse at all. Ares squinted, looking at the girl in front of him while endlessly contemplating over her unusual attitude. Not only that but her appearance too. It was really too abnormal. Meanwhile, Aphrodite's mind was too distracted on the current situation.

"Your Royal Highness, this way," Aphrodite turned her head to say lightly, and ended there. There was no indication of wanting to hurry the prince to leave.

Ares nodded, stupefied and walked towards the awaiting carriage at the exit.

Aphrodite turned but took several glances at the prince. Her mind was preoccupied with the Ares she knew from her previous world.

To the servants present, this was shocking. The girl who hated men trying to glance at the handsome prince? This was going to be another gossip for the night.

With that the prince left while the girl headed back to the study.

"What do you think?" A person appeared out of nowhere in Ares's carriage.

"Very strange." Ares frowned as he replied.

"I don't understand." The cool voice had a hint of uncertainty.

"Did she seem any different to you? Not only in terms of the way she acts but her figure. It's as if… as if…"

The prince paused before saying, "As if she have the perfect figure of a women. Like an embodiment of a true goddess."

The cool voice did not say anything.

For the prince earlier, his hormonal instinct almost took over when he saw the young girl at the grand hall. She definitely appeared much prettier and beautiful than any girl he ever met. And she was perfect. _Too perfect._

"Alright, let's talk about something else. How's the situation?" Ares asked, returning to normal.

"There's been a little incident. They seemed to have receive some goddess's decree and are busy working on it. But it won't delay our plan." The cool, clear voice was full of confidence.

"Then we're good. You should return quickly, otherwise people will start feeling suspicious." Ares's expression was completely serious.

"Yes, you highness." After the cool voice replied, the figure disappeared from the carriage. The carriage accelerated and sped back towards the imperial palace.

Meanwhile Aphrodite decided to forget about what just happened and focus on the task at hand. She went to the study and saw Gilford already there.

The goddess found a book and it appears to teach about some basic magic. So there were supernatural powers.

"Are you interested in this?" Gilford suddenly appeared behind her niece and asked in a bright voice.

"Uncle." Aphrodite turned around and smiled while nodding, not hiding anything. "Yes, I'm interested." Throughout the whole continent, magicians were very rare precious to every country. Powerful magicians were not just powerful; they were exceptionally formidable. They could blow up a whole army, or even a city. But magicians like that were extremely rare. A magician was a symbol of power, prominence, and wealth. That was something the Jacksons have in common.

This triggered some memories that Rosalyn had. Turns out that her older sister was a child prodigy. And she was being taught by the principal himself! Now she understand of her sister's position. No wonder she was so pampered.

Rosalyn never bothered to study magic so the goddess have to learn magic in some way if she want to survive well in this world. This would also teach that youthful goddess look-alike some manners! She disliked both versions of Hebe anyway.

"Well, you had your nature tested when you were younger and it came out as Fire. Although your power is a little weak, I still have ways to help you learn magic." Gilford Jackson smiled as he thought back to the younger Rosalyn.

His niece spiritual power was not good, not half as powerful as Hebe's, but it was not too bad either. The only problem was that this child of his had no interest whatsoever in magic, refusing to learn no matter how hard they tried. It was great that she was willing to study now.

"Really?" Aphrodite smiled joyfully. Only by making herself stronger could she truly become powerful in this world.

"From tomorrow on, you will study with Caldwell in the mornings and magic in the afternoons. As for entering Innova Institute, you have to pass a basic test. I can get you in without testing, but if you don't have what it takes to be a magician, it's no use even if you are accepted." Clifford patted Aphrodite's head and smiled. "But I know that a daughter of a Jackson will definitely pass the exam."

"I definitely won't disappoint you, Uncle," Aphrodite replied solemnly with a serious expression.

The old man nodded with approval.

At night, Aphrodite sat silently on her bed, going over in her head how the book taught her how to make use of the magic she have. To anyone who knew her, having this kind of effort was unlike her. But no matter, it was all to make her get her goal. To cure her boredom. This was exciting to her.

When Aphrodite closed her eyes, she sensed a small spark object inside her. She imagines it as mostly red with some other colour added in. Her uncle have mentioned she was Fire-attributed so that red was fire while the other colours was other elements which she would probably cannot do. The goddess tried to "see" this light and try to make it bigger, harnessing the energy deep within the body inside her. To any godly being, doing something like this was very basic. It was something she was familiar with even if the method was different.

 _Such an amazing concept,_ Aphrodite noted. _No matter how terrible humans are, they still have some things that can achieve and surprises me._

If any magician knew that Aphrodite mastered sensing and harnessing the energy of her magic in such a short amount of time, they would be astonished to death. It was something no ordinary human could do.

After some small training, Aphrodite felt tired and decided it was time to rest for the night.

Tomorrow was the evaluation day of her magic. The goddess decided maybe she should surprised these interesting humans more as Rosalyn.

The goddess smirked at that happy thought as she quickly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Tutor & School

**Chapter 3: Tutor & School**

The next morning went as usual as the refined Caldwell taught Aphrodite literature and such.

In the brightly lit study, Aphrodite was barely listening to Caldwell's lecture.

Aphrodite was deep in thought of the prince.

Sure, the prince looked like the certain good but the goddess of love knew well that was definitely his boyfriend. In this case, he really did what he supposed to be, a prince. All the more somehow Aphrodite felt a bit off.

"Miss Rosalyn… Miss Rosalyn?" the person in front of her called out.

"Err… yes?"

Caldwell gave a small cough, "Is something the matter?"

"Oh uh… nothing. I'm sorry Mr Caldwell, please continue."

The girl's tutor nodded and continued.

"The Holy Temple represents the existence of the gods. It serves the wishes of the gods by exterminating dark and showing the correct path, the Light. It is a most sacred existence and refuge of all people in this current generation."

Today, Caldwell had already gotten to talk about the Holy Temple, one of most powerful institutes on the whole continent.

Aphrodite watched her tutor and kept silent. She noticed that even though Caldwell was practically preaching about the Holy Temple, he did not sound like he believed in it at all.

 _Interesting. Maybe this tutor of mine isn't as simple as he looks to be._

The magician arrived promptly in the afternoon. The first objective would be to test the goddess's magical power, since it had been a long time since her last test. Magical power determined whether or not one could become a magician. A person could not become a magician if their magical power was too weak, which meant that if Aphrodite could not even pass this first challenge, then it was out of discussion for her to become a magician.

The man responsible for testing Aphrodite was middle aged and wore a magical robe. Two small golden leaves decorating the left chest of the robe indicated that he was already a certain level of magician. These magicians were usually very rare, but it was no surprise for one to appear in the family. Prominent as it was, the Jacksons had obviously acquired many powerful forces like this.

The middle aged man took out a crystal globe expressionlessly and placed it right in front of Aphrodite. He said concisely, "Miss Rosalyn, please place your hand on this and concentrate."

Aphrodite slowly extended her hand and placed it on the crystal globe. She closed her eyes.

The next moment, a huge bang reverberated in the room.

The pieces of the crystal globe shattered all over the floor. The previously stone faced middle aged man stared at the crystal globe fragments with his mouth wide open, completely baffled.

Luke, who was patiently waiting outside the door, heard the abnormal sound, but he did not rush inside. There was no killing intent or hidden attackers. The magician they sent served the Jacksons so there was no doubt about his loyalty.

"It broke." Aphrodite spoke as a matter-of-fact, staring at the broken shards.

"Y-yes, it broke," The middle aged man replied.

Aphrodite did not spoke another word, and instead, waited for the man to recover. The middle aged man came to his senses and reached in his robe and grasped for an object. This time he brought out a larger crystal ball and said, "One more time."

Just like before, the crystal ball exploded, and the middle aged man simply stared in shock.

"Again?" Aphrodite asked quietly, with a slight smirk, knowing how expensive they were.

"N-n-no need, Miss Rosalyn."

Shock and amazement first filled the middle aged man's eyes, then ecstasy. Aphrodite could hear the this old man's mind working rapidly.

Magic was a magician's greatest asset, so they would not just teach anyone. Yet, they do not wish to take their knowledge to the grave either. A way to transfer this knowledge would be to teach a disciple that they were satisfied with. Because talented candidates were so rare, there were even situations where magicians fought over prodigious disciples. This young girl was definitely one of that case. And she was no less talented than the prodigy Hebe; no, maybe even better!

Although the magician really wanted to take her as his disciple, he knew that this was only in his dreams. Not only did he need her to agree, he also needed Sir Gilford's approval. He afraid that both of them would not accept him to teach this girl whose talent and potential was rarely seen.

"Miss Rosalyn, hold on a moment. Give me a time to breathe." The middle aged man took a few deep breaths. "Do you know how to unleash the magical power?"

"You mean this tiny spark and flame that is flowing inside me?"

 _This girl… she sees it already?_ The middle age man thought. "Yes. Do you know what to do next?"

"I think so? I focused on the image of the spark within me, harness the power within and slowly let it go."

Actually since Aphrodite could read very fast, she definitely have finish the book. She just did not want to make this man feel weak and inferior. If he knows that he was in the presence of a true goddess, and a powerful one at that, he probably would have died from shock.

"But after letting it flow inside me, the visualisation I had became almost as big as myself so I stopped. I do not think it is enough though."

The middle age magician bent over and slowly crashed into the floor. Aphrodite simply kept quiet.

 _This girl… she is still not satisfied?_ The magician wiping away his sweat on his forehead. _A power which she could visualise as big as her own self. Even her older sister, Miss Hebe was only able to do half her height when she just started. And that achievement already shocked the institute and people at the capital!_

A long time passed before the magician was able to crawl up and warn her, "Miss Rosalyn, you must not tell anyone what happened today."

Aphrodite nodded silently. She knew that she went a bit overboard with the test.

"Then Miss Rosalyn, I'll teach you the very basic fire magic spells. Tell me when you are able to master them." The middle aged man could not wait to report to the Head.

The magician taught the young girl on doing a few simple spell in theory and asked her to practice by herself whenever she was free in the afternoon. He would meet her every afternoon to check on her progress and teach her provided that the Head accepted this arrangement.

"Yes, thank you sir." Aphrodite saw the sincerity clearly in the middle aged man's eyes.

For proper respect, Aphrodite should have bow but she would never bow to a mere human no matter the situation. She was just too proud of that.

"No no Miss Rosalyn." The old man laughed. "I don't think I have the qualifications to be your tutor."

"You are teaching me, therefore you are my tutor," Aphrodite sounded sincere. "Whether you or anyone else says otherwise, as of this moment, you have become my first tutor,"

This brought the old man to almost in tears.

"Alright Miss Rosalyn. If that is the case, I shall swear that I teach you with all the knowledge I know with my life," the magician stood straight and looked dead serious at the goddess.

 _I think I pushed it a bit too far with my act. Poor old man._

"Thank you, sir." Aphrodite said solemnly.

"Its Edwin. Please forgive me for not introducing you earlier. I will report to your uncle. Feel free to practice. There is no more to teach for now until you master the ones I told you earlier."

"Yes sir," Aphrodite said as Edwin went to the grand hall where the Head was engaging with reports.

As Edwin left, Luke became flabbergasted seeing the old man's face. This well known magician that serves the Jacksons hardly ever react to anything and yet Rosalyn was able to impress him that much. What is going on?

After Edwin found Gilford in the grand hall and finished his report in secret, the Head initial reaction was shock.

"What did you say? Are you sure?"

Then, the Head became happy beyond reason. If Hebe was a genius rarely seen in a hundred years, then Rosalyn was a prodigy rarely seen in a millennium. This was a gift from the gods and goddesses to the Jacksons!

Gilford understood behind Edwin's meaning behind being secretive. This ability that Rosalyn have should not be known to the public. It would be an extremely dangerous information for anyone who have a grudge against their family or wants power. Especially against that Holy Temple. They would definitely seek her out if they know and it would be just strengthen them after brainwashing her niece!

"Excellent Edwin. You know what must be done. This conversation never happened." Gilford happily patted the magician's shoulder.

"Yes sir," the old man smiled.

"You may go for now. I will send men to replace the crystal balls that my niece have broke."

"Oh, no, you shouldn't joke around, sir." Edwin waved his hand, embarrassed.

"I insists. I know how precious and expensive those things are. Even though its my niece who broke it by accident. I will also reward you fairly."

The magician accepted it humbly and left the hall.

Gilford just stared at the magician's back, thinking what he should say to her niece about this revelation they have.

* * *

On the east side of the capital in a magnificent building, a few people sat around a conference table made of white jade in a long and quiet room. Sitting at the head of the table was a kindly old man dressed in a white robe. Gold embroidery on the edges of the robe indicated that he was a member of the Holy Temple and of high status. He was the highest authority in the room

"How has it been coming along. Do you find anything new?" The old man frowned slightly as he asked a person sitting close by.

The person was in a white robe had soft, straight, green hair that was so long it touched the floor. Her facial features were so fine they could make people gasp in admiration, but her eyes had no irises. Both of her entire eyes were ghostly white. Her figure was so womanly that it attracted the attention of any man far away who saw her for the first time, with her chest being large and perky, more than any average women of the country would have.

"Sir, there's been no progress." The strange green haired woman shook her head, with her chest moving along with the movement of her head.

"How come? You are the most powerful clairvoyant, but you can't find the person that the goddess is looking for?" Another person across the table asked impatiently.

"It's not that I'm not trying, but I can't seem to read the natal chart of the person."

The strange green haired woman said with extreme bitterness. If not for her beauty and figure, that bitterness she showed would have scared almost all men away. It was first time her horoscope did not work.

"Alright, if it did not work, there is no point forcing it." The authoritative person sighed.

"The person that that goddess is looking for is rather unusual. She even added how she looks like, even it was very specific _in that way."_ The person made a glance at the green-haired women. "We can only hope to find her in due time."

The women and the other person nodded. The women looked down in despair, wondering what was going on in their goddess's mind to be that descriptive.

The group was dismissed.

* * *

In her bedroom, Aphrodite lay on her bed, wearing her nightgown. She played around with a fireball on her fingertips. It was one of the magic that her tutor have taught.

Aphrodite thought back to when Gilford warned her in the study.

"You must conceal this power and not display your power in front of others unless it's truly an emergency. Especially the Holy Temple, you must definitely not let them know. When you test for the Institute, bear in mind you need to hold back."

As Gilford said this though, he still looked and sounded proud. Nevertheless, they needed precaution and Aphrodite understood that well.

"There is a certain person that could also teach you extreme and powerful magic. I want him to be your other tutor. However finding him, and even trying to make him agree to teach you, is the most difficult part. Especially when you are a girl," Gilford looked at her niece with slight worry.

Gilford leave her like that without mentioning the name.

This person must be someone really powerful and worth searching for for him to say that. And that comment about her being a girl, there must be something about whoever this tutor might be that she should worry about. Hopefully, not another person who she knows in her original world.

As Aphrodite was having those thoughts, Aphrodite tried another spell; Fire Shield.

Aphrodite concluded it must be Edwin's own magic, his cherished asset, but he had taught it to the goddess selflessly. By making the fire elements cluster around the body, one would form a shield to protect from attacks.

Even though she was a goddess, that did not mean she could learn magic _that_ easily, at least for the powers of this world. It would still take some practice before she could successfully conjure it and this frustrated her. She was not used to such restriction as a goddess. She could do anything! This was why she hated being human. So many limitations that she have to deal with. And that was not the only thing she was not able to bare with.

Her physical looks. Nothing would ever achieve her level beauty except herself. The goddess realised that besides her ability to read anything and receive any information almost instantly, she was able to improve on this girl's physical aspects. The old Rosalyn did maintain a good condition of herself for her age. However, Aphrodite was not satisfied and have unconsciously changed her body to that extent that her skin was very soft and transparent, even the goddess only started noticing the change recently.

Her chest... she swore to herself that it have grown. In this world, they wore cloth that wrapped around their chest and she felt hers getting tighter as the days passed by. It was almost flat at first but now it was a small mound that almost blocked her feet from view when looking down. All in a matter of days of living here. Hopefully, the cloth she wrapped around would not popped out at unfortunate times.

That probably explained some of the looks she was getting from the people who knows her… and maybe that prince too. He definitely would have notice something.

Recalling the reminder by Edwin that she must not rushed to learn, Aphrodite stopped her attempts on making the shield and decided to go to sleep. She have 3 days for the test to enter the Institute.

Three days later…

Aphrodite passed the test with flying colours, while holding her powers back of course. Now she could study in Innova Institute. Her bodyguard, which she still having doubts about his loyalty, have to still follow her at all times.

The letters of the school stood brightly and proudly at the grand entrance. It lit up whenever it was dark or night time.

 _So here it is. The most established school for mostly nobles and talented magicians of all time in the country,_ Aphrodite thought as she placed one fist on her left chest, looking at the bold letters. _Such a grand school yet the students here are probably a disappointment._

The goddess was sure that this would probably be the right place to get what she wanted. All for the sake to satisfy her boredom. Later did she know she should sometimes should not be too greedy and should ask for less. **(AN: We being too fast here. Slow down please. Oh right... I am the writer)**

"Miss Rosalyn, I will protect you in secret," Luke said quietly. Then he disappeared. Aphrodite hoped he still following her somewhere and not doing some other business.

Aphrodite noticed as she stood all the other students were walking by and staring at her, giving looks and making obvious pointing gesture at her. She lowered down her right hand and walked ahead.

Once the goddess collected her student card, she slowly head towards the designated classroom. As of now, only her tutor and her uncle knew of her attendance of the school. Not even her supposedly older sister, knows of her arrival.

Aphrodite stood outside the door of her class. She took some slow deep breath. Despite being a goddess she still some nervousness and anxiety. After all, this was her first time attending class as a human. Of course she felt that since it never happened before. Normally she could simply make a grand entrance with her goddess powers. Boom! And anyone around her would bow or looked at her with fear or respect as the goddess of love and beauty. She could not do this here.

"Rosalyn, you can come in now," the teacher inside called out.

Aphrodite slides the door open and took one foot inside.

* * *

 **I think you may have notice I am being a bit more descriptive here than usual, particularly on the girl's looks. Thought it would be nice to put in some nice fan service here and there for both guys and maybe girls who read this. Hopefully I did it correctly.**

 **Well look forward to next chapter. There will be our first actual battle of the story!**


	4. The Jealousy of a Spoiled Genius 1

**Its 2019! Let's have a great year shall we?**

 **Just a short note. While I was researching I realised that Hebe was a sister to Ares. And since I already make Hebe a sister to the protagonist already... Luckily gods tend to have more than one sibling so I decided to make things quite interesting for our goddess.**

 **Well you will understand why this is relevant as you read this chapter.**

 **Also Disclaimer from this chapter onward: there will be some minor course language.**

 **That's all~~**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Jealousy of a Spoiled Genius 1**

 _What is he doing here?_ Aphrodite's thought, giving a hard look at the boy a few seats away from her as she walked towards hers.

There he was. His boyfriend in her original world. He was in that very same room as her. Even worse, her seat was right next to that person. Like there is _no-gap-in-between_ seats kind.

As Aphrodite approached to her side and sat down, she turned to the person. "G-g-good Morning, your highness."

The goddess could feel the heat rising on her cheeks. She stammered in the presence of a prince!

The prince stared for a while before replying, "Morning to you too, Miss Rosalyn. Hope we work well together with you in this class."

"Me too."

The prince nodded and quickly turned to the front.

With that, the goddess just stared ahead at the teacher and did not take any other glance at Ares. She tried not to stay too close to him despite her nervousness that been creeping up to her face.

The introduction was quite normal but there were strange gazes at her. But Aphrodite learned to ignore it and manage to smoothly go along with what she said. During the lessons, the goddess noticed the prince sent occasional probing looks at her, but for the most part he still focused on the lesson.

In the span of one class, the whole institute knew about the arrival of the younger daughter of Gilford Jackson. The Jackson's man-hating mistress who rejects and run away from all handsome man was a well known fact for everyone in this school due to a certain older sister's famous presence in this school. This news was spread even faster since she was seated right next to the prince!

Many people assumed that this younger sister had used her family's influence to enter the school. With those kind of rumours, the reputation of Rosalyn Jackson became even more infamous.

* * *

Meanwhile in another class…

"What did you say? Can you repeat that again?" a certain young teenager yelled, causing a few students around her to cower.

"Y-Y-Your sister, Rosalyn is now studying in this school, Hebe," one of the girl's classmate stammered, an obvious fear showing on her face.

Hebe Jackson, the older daughter of the Jacksons realised that some students been giving her looks more often than normal so when she asked her one of the random classmates, this was the result.

Hebe innocent and cute face have became distorted and left her with a deep scowling face. All the image of her innocence appearance shattered by the classmates.

 _That girl! How dare that idiot come to this place. You going to shame our family name even more after all the moves you been pulling off?_

Hebe felt her inner self becoming hot and her hands curled into fist. She was going to force her out of school no matter what! This was too much insult for her to take it.

"What are you going to do, Hebe?" one friend of hers, more calmer yet still feeling unease. "No matter what, she's your younger sister. You shouldn't be too…"

"Shut up!" Hebe thundered, her face full of anger. "I don't have that person as a younger sister!"

That person was the younger sister of the genius Hebe! Is there no sense of shamefulness for her?

People around Hebe shut up as they saw her furious look and dared not to say anything. Everyone knew that Hebe was not only the niece of the powerful Gilford Jackson and was also the prized disciple of the principle. Who would dare to offend someone with that kind of unique position?

The Innova Institute was a full time school. It had teaching buildings, social quarters, and dorms. As the only institute for magic in the capital of Amagi, it was huge. Nobles and commoners alike could join so long as they had the talent. You could live there or just stay during the day. But this humiliation Hebe felt, no matter what, she believed her sister have no right to study in such a prestigious school.

Hebe left the class, with her friends and admirers trying to catch up. She was going to settle this later with that so-called sister of hers after school.

* * *

Aphrodite walked out of the classroom and felt how unwelcomed the previous owner of the body was. Girls would glare disgustedly stayed away as if she was a disease to avoid. And the boys who thought they possessed any attractive features would stay far away for fear of retribution and humiliation. It did not help that the girl was frowning and looking a bit annoyed. But for her, it was actually for a different reason than what they thought.

Why must she be with such a girl with such reputation, the goddess wondered. Now she cannot approach any guys or girls, even less likely flirt with them.

Aphrodite decided to sat in a corner of the cafeteria and ate her lunch in peace. At the same time she recalled Gilford's words. She could only meet the person in the Institute? Was it a school teacher? It could not be the principal, or Gilford would have just said so. Gilford indicated that this person was very powerful, even more powerful than the principal.

Her thoughts also came to the the prince. Ares… no Prince Ares. She knew he was a different person. Yet she still have a problem trying to accept that it was not him at all. Since she was going to seat next to him in class for the rest of the year, this would make her very awkward and troublesome for her if this kept up for the rest of the year. Looks could really held so much influence. Especially to someone who hold the highest standard for the perfect appearance.

The cafeteria was lively everywhere except for the area around Aphrodite. The quiet and emptiness around her was very eye catching.

The entrance suddenly became noisy. Aphrodite raised her head and saw Hebe strutting in arrogantly, surrounded by a horde of young students. As expected like a famous celebrity, she was always the center of attention.

Hebe turned her head towards Aphrodite, but the goddess continued to eat indifferently. A fierce look flashed in the depths of the older girl's eyes and she abruptly turned away, not glancing at Aphrodite again.

 _A spoiled brat who got anything she wanted_ , Aphrodite sighed to herself. _Of course she would be._

But right now, the goddess herself was no match for her. The baleful look in her eyes should not belong to a pretty 14 year old like hers. Living in an environment where she was used to being pampered and praised by everyone had let her forget about proper behavior. Aphrodite felt a bit of pity for this mortal girl. Also, if Hebe really attacked her, the chance of her able to defend was low. The goddess was not a fighter type of gods in the first place.

If she really face this spoiled older sister's attack, what should she do? Aphrodite became a little worried at that possibility of a confrontation.

As the goddess continued eating her lunch, a small conversation was occurring outside the building.

A certain boy was looking and scanning the surrounding of the person who he supposed to protect through the window.

"Luke, you sure have a nice job this time," Ares smirked.

"Please, your highness, stop laughing at my misfortune," Luke sighed quietly.

"Well I was surprised when she entered the class. I have to look at her several times to be sure it was her," the prince said.

"Oh really?"

"Well yes. She never acted so proper like a noble lady as far as I have met her in my life."

 _And never in my thoughts she would ever greet me like that._ Ares recalled of the earlier conversation in class. _Was she being nervous around me?_

That was the actual reason why he took several glances during class. Also he cannot help it for another reason. Her red blushing cheeks combined with her slight makeup and feminine dress made her so alluring and attractive than she ever been before.

Ares shook his head. _I shouldn't think too much of it. No way I am attracted to her that way. Maybe she just putting a facade for now to trick and humiliate me once I let my guard down._

Luke just kept quiet for a while without giving a comment on it. It was between the prince and his principal. If anything, Luke have no right to interfere. He was just a bodyguard. He slightly frowned and suddenly said seriously, "Did you know? She entered the institute by truly passing the exam, not by the Head's influence."

"What? She passed it by herself?"

"I can't believe it either at first. But yes. Now I can't see through her anymore."

Seeing Luke's serious face, Ares decided to accept it.

"Well I think tonight may be interesting."

"Oh why?"

"There is someone who is desperately wanting to take action."

"You mean Hebe?"

"That's right." Luke revealed a cold smile. "Whatever plan Miss Rosalyn have, we will know tonight with her help."

Ares looked at the bodyguard with slight concern. "Isn't your job is to protect her?"

"Letting her suffer a bit is fine, I'll just be a bit late. As for protecting her, of course I won't let her die. It's only two sisters playing around, right?" Luke shrugged as he said jokingly, A glint of jest appeared in his eyes as he prepared to watch a good show.

Ares nodded laughing but somehow had a strange feeling in his heart, a faint feeling of unease.

Is it possible to find out for real? Somehow he felt something worse could happen later.

And he would felt really bad if Rosalyn have really changed for the better and he left such a lady in that situation.

* * *

Aphrodite did not have any classes in the afternoon, so she walked around the peaceful campus. She first thought of visiting the library. She wanted to find out if there was those fictional romance stories in the world.

The goddess walked around for a while and felt loss after a while. She wanted to approached anyone so she could ask them for directions However, each person she met treated her like a plague, avoiding her in the shape of a C. Her mouth twitched with annoyance.

In the distance, a pair of eyes flashed and looked curiously at Aphrodite. This was the infamous male-hating girl? She did not seem like what the rumors said. On the contrary, she seemed steady and acted more mature than her actual age. Even her physical appearance gave the opposite vibe than expected. Especially to those who excluded her, her indifference made her seem much older than she was.

Just when Aphrodite was deciding to find a teacher and ask for directions, a sweet voice floated into her ear. "Hello, are you looking for the library? If it's okay with you, I can show you the way."

Aphrodite turned her head, amazed because the voice was neither satirical nor hypocritical, but very sincere instead. Who would be nice enough to talk to her?

When she saw the girl standing behind her, the goddess was surprised. Although this girl wore a simple, elegant lavender dress, her whole being exuded grandeur. She also have the embroidered golden Bauhinia flower on her collar. With long maroon curls, blue irises, delicate lips, she was absolutely beautiful. Somehow, Aphrodite recalled seeing her somewhere.

 _Of course! This girl, she just looked very similar exact person who thrown me in this world! Even if she have different colours._ Aphrodite even read in the books back in the study of her home about the attire of the princess of this country.

"Your Highness, Princess Athena." Aphrodite greeted.

"This is the Institute, not the court. We are schoolmates, so there's no need to be so formal." Athena smiled.

 _This… this can't be her in disguise right?_ The goddess thought. _It was just someone who appeared to look the same. Since Athena and Ares are siblings originally too._

Even the attitude was entirely different. They are always with odds with one another. No way Athena would be this nice to her! Like Ares, they just have a very close resemblance to the original. Still, such a princess, neither arrogant nor sumptuous, meant the small act of kindness created a favorable impression in Aphrodite's heart.

However, this was Athena. If one thing the goddess of love knows, that Athena was always 2 steps ahead of her. So she should not let her guard down.

"You alright, Rosalyn?"

Now she was expecting a response. The goddess must reply to her. Aphrodite swallowed her pride and said something she would never really expected to say to this Athena look-alike princess.

"Thank you, your highness." Aphrodite smiled.

 _Damn you Athena._ _You just made me said it._ Following that was a few couple of curses in her mind.

"Again, no need to be so formal. I'll take you to the library." Athena continued smiling.

There was absolutely no way Athena would smiled at her like that. Aphrodite was sure of that. She would keep a lookout on this princess. For now, she need to find the library so she would follow along.

The princess brought Aphrodite all the way to the library. On the way, many people sent puzzled looks. How could the noble princess hang out with the man-hating idiot? She even shunned girls.

The library was quiet and calm. At the door, the librarian let them in after checking their student cards, but they were only allowed on the first three floors, not the fourth. The moment they walked in, they caught the eyes of many people. A dignified, refined, beautiful princess and an infamous figure of the capital known to run and embarrassed all men. These two completely different people were walking together?

"Hebe, look!" a young girl preparing to go upstairs called out to the girl lightly.

"What?" Hebe, slightly annoyed, looked towards where the young girl's gaze pointed.

Her face darkened immediately. How dare this foolish Rosalyn messed around with the princess, her Royal Highness? Just because no one paid attention to her did not mean she could go fawn over the princess! If she did anything crazy, she would bring total disgrace to the Jacksons! That bitch! Seems like someone needs to show her who was superior before she forgets her place.

"Humph, let's go," Hebe coldly said and walked upstairs. _Just you wait. Later once you are alone, I will teach you a lesson you will never forget._

Aphrodite felt an ominous look and looked around upwards. She saw Hebe's figure as she went upstairs. Hebe… the goddess heart palpitated. She knew that the unruly child would quickly find her and hurt her. She had to improve her strength greatly in a short amount of time and think of a strategy to settle this peacefully.

"Rosalyn, what books are you looking for?" Athena asked in a quiet voice.

"I'm just looking around." Aphrodite nodded, smiling in what she hope looked sincere. "Thank you for taking me here, your highness. Please excuse me while I go search for a book."

"Of course." Athena nodded and left to go upstairs.

Aphrodite went to a quiet corner near the window and cover her mouth as she pretended to puke. She was going to probably meet her more often as time goes by. There would probably be a lot of pride at stake for her. And this would be just an introduction of what was to come.

The Institute's library held a large collection of books. Aphrodite moved on and quickly found some romance books that finally wanted to read and sat down in the most remote corner to read. They were really good books. In fact, she was so focused on the books that she forgot about the time until the library was closing and the librarian came to remind her. Judging by the color of the sky, it was probably later than 9 at night. Aphrodite's stomach started protesting.

Because she was too focused on the books, the goddess had forgotten to eat. Aphrodite borrowed two books and left. Students like her could only borrow two books at most, while geniuses like Hebe who the principle favored could borrow five books at once, just like the teachers.

It was night time on campus. A soft breeze blew through, cool and refreshing.

To go home or to the dorms? Aphrodite looked at the sky and decided to go home. She still had some questions regarding magic that she wanted to ask Edwin. Actually, Gilford refused to allow Edwin to be Aphrodite's actual tutor which was why he asked to look for the other one in the institute. But in the goddess opinion, Edwin was already her mentor. And she was going to stick for him no matter what.

* * *

Just past the woods and across the square was the school gate.

As she entered the woods, a breeze stirred. Aphrodite stopped, her gaze flitting behind her. Coldly, she said, "Come out."

Her only answer was the wind and the rustling of leaves.

Aphrodite's eyes were cold and hard. _So here it is._ _This naive sister of mine trying to teach me a lesson. She must been worrying and care a lot for me._

"Humph! You really a moron." The next moment, a cold voice sounded in the woods. Hebe appeared suddenly behind Aphrodite, looking like a ghost in her white dress.

 _Yes, just how my affectionate sister always like to call me,_ Aphrodite thought in sarcasm.

The goddess turned around slowly, looking indifferently at the utterly contorted face before her and sighed helplessly. This sister of hers, acting so rashly for someone so young with so much potential.

"Get the hell out of school and stay at home obediently. Don't come out to disgrace our family." Hebe gritted her teeth furiously. "I don't know what Uncle is thinking, letting a moron like you in school. Perhaps you haven't shamed us enough?"

"And what if I refuse?" Despite her feelings of pity at Hebe, Aphrodite would not let this matter go that easily.

"Then I will show you the consequences of what happens if you do." Hebe stretched out her hand abruptly, her eyes filled with hostility, already chanting.

While Hebe was chanting furiously, two people were watching peacefully from the depths of the woods. Worthy of her name, the magical ripple Hebe made was very strong. The two glanced at each other, raising their brows. This was the time to find out whether Rosalyn have truly changed.

Aphrodite watched coldly as Hebe who have her face full of hatred, chanted quickly. The goddess humphed and rushed up. She was not going to wait obediently for her sister to beat her up easily.

Hebe's heart skipped a beat when she saw Aphrodite rushing at her, but the spell was short and she was already finished. She waved her hand, and a bolt of lightning flew towards Aphrodite.

 _Oh a Lightning magic user._ Aphrodite bit her lips. _This is going to be hard._

Just as the bolt of lightning was about to hit the goddess, Aphrodite mumbled something quickly. In that moment, a red shield appeared in front of her. With a bang, the Lightning struck the shield. The shield blinked, became transparent, then disappeared. Hebe was taken aback. It did not hit the girl? What was that shield? Magic? The idiot who always chase men away knew how to use magic?

Aphrodite was agile and fast, even though it was a while she got into an actual combat. But Hebe was not called a genius for nothing. She recovered quickly. Watching Aphrodite draw near, the older girl backed away swiftly and suddenly floated up into the air, staying there.

 _Wind magic?_ Aphrodite knitted her brow. _She can't control 2 elements right? There is no way someone like her be so broken._

Aphrodite was sure Hebe was a Lightning magic user. The floating technique of the wind attribute was very complex and advanced. The only possibility, Aphrodite concluded was that she had magic item with her, and a very valuable one at that. One that allowed her to float instantly.

The Breeze Bracelet, Aphrodite recalled. That was why Hebe was able to use it. Aphrodite saw the bracelet on the girl's wrist. The principal had given Hebe the valuable item upon her becoming his disciple. Inside the Breeze Bracelet was a spell loop, where upon infusing magic power in it, it could make the user float in the air for a period of time even for a brief moment. That have a lot of advantages in a battle.

Hebe looked at Aphrodite below her, feeling astonished and scared at the same time. She had overlooked that this sister of hers who could actually use magic! But even so, she could not let this embarrassment continue in the institute. It was a disgrace to be even associating to her.

The older girl started chanting without hesitation, summoning another spell. Aphrodite could spell the air became cold, and the increase in winds speeds as clouds gather on top of Hebe.

Aphrodite frowned and immediately opened up the Fire shield.

Boom! A Lightning ball exploded on Aphrodite's shield and the shield shattered immediately. She hit the ground with a roll, dodging the other oncoming Lightning balls. Flashing Lightning balls exploded around the goddess. Debris went all over her, with some sharp ones gracing her dress and tearing them slightly. In the air, Hebe frowned deeply, because there was yet a direct hit!

 _Alright human girl. My turn now._ Aphrodite expression's darkened.

A tiny fireball shot towards her opponent, who was still floating in midair. Hebe sneered.

Did her sister really expect to hit her at her level? But when she turned her head, she was surprised to find more little fireballs aimed at her, coming from all directions. Aphrodite was continuously releasing fireballs. Hebe became even more scornful. She avoided all the fireballs agilely and easily. But the number of fireballs did not decrease. In fact, there were even more of them.

 _Since when did she have so much power to do this?_ As the girl in deep thought, suddenly she felt a sudden heat and slight pain on her leg.

Hebe looked down and saw her darkened and slight burnt dress. Her face darkened completely. _I have actually been hit! Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!_

"Die you bitch!" Hebe vented out all of her hatred on the younger girl.

She started chanting spells faster. However, it was also more than just that.

The two people hiding deep in the forest gave a start. The magical undulations were so intense! And they are sensing the killing intent from the older girl. Luke gripped the sword at his waist, seemingly about to take action.

"Wait! They are sisters. Despite the senses we getting, I don't think Hebe will seriously kill Rosalyn." Ares whispered into Luke's ear while pulling him back.

Luke hesitated, but let go of the sword and stayed. However, they were wrong in that aspect.

They did not understand that someone like Hebe, who was always honored as the genius young girl, who was used to being praised and thought of herself as one of a kind, when wounded by what she thought of as trash, had lost her mind. Aphrodite however, knew she was serious. She seen many of this type in her original world.

This time Hebe produced Lightning arrows. A sky of terrifying arrows rained toward Aphrodite's direction. The goddess frowned, quickly chanted the Fire Shield spell again.

 _Damn, I only know these 2 spells._ The goddess cursed silently at her luck. _At this rate I will probably be killed first._

The terrifying Lightning arrows bombarded the shield, immediately breaking it. The next moment, Aphrodite felt a piercing pain, like her body was ripping itself apart. The aura of death lingered around her. Deep craters of varying sizes were on the ground from the Lightning arrows.

A viscous, warm fluid flowed down Aphrodite's arm. Blood soaked through the clothes. She started hacking, her lungs feeling like they were burning. Her internal organs seemed to be damaged.

 _I almost forgot that I am a human now._ Aphrodite thought as she coughed up more blood. _I feel so vulnerable. How do humans put up with this every day?_

Hebe finally calmed down a bit, and seeing at her sister's whole body covered in blood said, "Now do you understand the consequences of not listening to me?"

In the forest, the 2 guys were both shocked. They did not think that Hebe would go that far. Yet they remained frozen.

Aphrodite, despite her fatal injuries, sneered, not saying a word. She suddenly did not felt fear at all. Rather all came to her was confidence.

"You still don't think this is enough?" Hebe, seeing Aphrodite's sneer, once again exploded in fury and frustration that this girl did not falter.

 _Oh, no!_ Luke exclaimed in a low voice, about to draw his sword and rush to his principal side.

"Oh Uncle!" Aphrodite said in a surprised voice, lifting her head to stare at the space behind Hebe. "What have you being doing here?"

What? Uncle watching them? Hebe turned around, alarmed.

Even the 2 young men looked at the same direction. Where was Gilford Jackson?

When Hebe realised no one was there, she turned back and she realised her opponent had dashed towards her, abruptly kicking the front of Hebe's knee forcefully. The girl plopped to the ground, kneeling. Aphrodite yanked Hebe's hand and flipped her over, then slammed her knee onto Hebe's stomach. The older girl curled up in pain.

If one thing Aphrodite knows, physical combat would be their weakness. They only trained in doing magic so they would not bother to train on this aspect.

Hebe did not even get time to cry out before a hard object knocked into her throat. Her throat felt a fiery pain as if it would split open. The older girl choked and tried to breath properly. Hebe fearfully opened her eyes, and only saw Aphrodite's cruel eyes and her smirking smile like that of a death god. One of Aphrodite's elbow was pressed deadly on the girl's throat. The older girl realised she was about to die.

 _Why did I let my human feelings get in my way?_ the goddess thought when she was hit several earlier. _I am the all powerful immortal Aphrodite. I do not make decisions based on these ridiculous human feelings. A small girl like her will never able to kill me._

Hebe trembled in fear. At this moment, death's aura was so close, so close that any extra strength would pushed the girl to death. The surrounding air seemed like it had frozen over. The wind lightly blew, lifting up Aphrodite's blonde hair. Despite the injuries, her beauty and her flowing of hair made her still looked very attractive.

Finally this girl, whose world revolved around her, suffered for the first time. Aphrodite took her time to teach this girl.

"Hebe. So do you know how it feels to be utterly powerless? Because that's how you always treat me all the time."

Aphrodite looked satisfyingly at Hebe underneath her. The once pretty face was now etched with complete fear and the girl's heavy shaking and shivering. The memories of the old Rosalyn told her that what she said was true of Rosalyn's feelings. However there appears to be a huge block of empty black memories at the younger Rosalyn. When Aphrodite tried to access it, all she felt was pain. But she knew it have to do with this older girl. What made Rosalyn to be utterly scared and yet craving attention for this terrible human?

Aphrodite shook her head and refocus on the event before her. That would be something she investigate more deeply later.

"So now the question is, should I push my hand further or should I stop?"

Aphrodite grinned and laugh slightly at the trembling Hebe beneath her who's eyes showed she have given up. The girl did not seem to have an answer and not attempting to do either.

 _Should I kill her indefinitely?_ Aphrodite thought. _So I will have less problems in hand. Or will releasing make this trash improve her attitude?_

It was deathly silent around them, an atmosphere so bleak, Hebe's throat was hurting a lot. This was getting too unbearable for the young girl.

All Aphrodite needed to do was to press down her elbow more, the headstrong child would say goodbye to the world.

The goddess closed her eyes, thinking, as she maintained the force of her elbows on Hebe's neck.

Suddenly, a smack sound broke the silence in the air, ringing out loud and clear.

A red palm mark slowly appeared on Hebe's cheek. A slight flow of blood flowed down the once soft and smooth pretty face. The girl felt a release on her neck and stomach and she coughed, regaining her breath.

As the girl recall her vision, she saw her sister looking at her. She realised that her sister was looking at her with a cold and deadly expression.

"My sister, Hebe. I decided it is not worth to do this to you. However, I shall not let this matter go completely unknown by our family."

 _Mother. Mother. Mother._ The first thing that Hebe thought. _No, not Mother._

Hebe realised her vision was slowly turning dark. As it was getting darker, it may be her imagination but she thought that some tears were falling down her sister's face. But it may just her sweat on her face.

 _There's no way she will cry and release me easily. She is just trying to lower my guard and disgrace me as always._

Then everything turned black.

Aphrodite looked at the human girl right before her. Hebe had suddenly fainted from the exhaustion and also the pain from her throat. However, Aphrodite knew this girl would be fine after this.

The goddess looked up at the moon and closed her eyes, feeling the wind passing through and drying out the liquid flowing down her face from her eyes. After a few seconds, she wiped her face, letting her thoughts away from whatever she felt for this human girl.

Aphrodite knew there was also some important matters to attend. She knew all these while someone was watching their battle, and yet they did nothing to help. And this time, the goddess have no compassion left to give any chances to them.

The goddess turned to the woods, her sharp and cold voice ringing loudly on the silent night.

"My loyal bodyguard, how long are you going to keep watching?"

The 2 young men felt a chilling air rise slowly about them, making them tremble. It gave off a strange feeling, as if their souls were being seen through, making them breathless. They stood up walked forward, preparing was what to come. Even Ares appeared slightly anxious.

The 2 young man saw the extreme cold and serious expression on the girl's face.

"Oh your highness too," The goddess said indifferently. "I think you boys needed some explaining for your actions."

With losses on Hebe and the 2 guys, Aphrodite had bitterly won.


	5. Summer Vacation Plans

**Chapter 5: Summer Vacation Plans**

The Jackson's study.

Gilford's expression was heavy. Ares and Luke who were standing near Aphrodite remain uncomfortably silent.

Standing before the old man were his 2 nieces who had already been treated.

"So... Hebe. You did not want your sister to go to school and wanted to force her out of it. Is that correct?"

Hebe cast downwards to the floor, struggling to answer.

"Y… Yes," came the soft reply.

Hebe's voice box have been severely damaged by Aphrodite's actions. Thanks to the healers appointed for the family, they were able to restore it. However for now, speaking was still a struggle for her.

"That's all I want to hear. You will be grounded for a month and will stay in your room unless needed otherwise."

There was no obvious anger in Gilford's voice. Rather it was a grave and serious one, mix with slight disappointment. His hand seems to be visibility slightly shaking as he fought not to raise his voice at her precious niece.

Hebe had her head lowered. "Yes, Uncle. I will then take my leave."

As Hebe walked by Aphrodite, the older girl made eye contact and Aphrodite saw the moments the feelings the girl felt. The goddess did not react visibly.

Aphrodite attempted to roll her eyes right there. This human already did so much and yet this old man still spoiled her by not raising her voice and feel the true punishment and embarrassment. When would she ever going to learn? And that eyes of hers, she doubt that Hebe had truly learned her lesson.

Only after Hebe left did Gilford's stand up and walk towards Aphrodite, sighing, eyes full of tenderness. "Rose, I realised that Hebe have been spoiled too much by everyone here. That leads to what happened last night. In the end, she is still your older sister. I hope you can forgive her."

"I understand, Uncle." Aphrodite said lightly as she nodded her head.

 _As if. I should have let her suffer more than that. That kind of punishment this guy gives is way too lenient._

"Are you fine?" the old man asked with concern.

"I'm fine Uncle. The healers did a good job so there is no need to worry."

"Good," Gilford said, relieved.

"But Uncle, some things can not be let off whether or not I forgive Elder Sis," Aphrodite said lightly, suddenly giving a deadly expression, making the old man slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh, what is it Rose?"

Aphrodite turned around, lifted her chin, and looked down at Luke with scorn. She said sharply, "Loyalty, Courage, Self-Discipline, Resilience, Integrity! What part of the the Noble Guard's Sacred Values did you fulfill? When my life was in danger, what were you doing? You and his highness were standing by, doing nothing! You really enjoy watching a good show aren't you?"

Luke immediately paled. The feeling he felt like his own sword have stabbed hard through his heart multiple times.

"I, Rosalyn Jackson hereby dismissed you as my Protector! I no longer need in such of a bodyguard. Our relationship from here on is over."

Aphrodite said in such serious and loud manner that it stumped everyone in the study for a while.

The prince was the first to recovered, "Rosalyn, I can-"

"Your highness. Apologies for my rudeness. This is between the 2 of us. I don't think you have the right to interfere," Aphrodite raised her voice slightly, not showing any sympathy.

Ares faltered for a bit, unable to speak. He never once imagined that this girl, the girl who despite humiliating and running away from men, would be this aggressive!

"Rosalyn, please listen," Ares continued. "It is completely my fault. I was the one holding back Luke from saving you. I swear by my life that Luke played no part and it is the truth."

"Rose." Aphrodite turned to Gilford. "You can punish whatever you want, but please do not sever his relationship with you. He been protecting you since you were young and he never failed you except this time. Please give him another chance. This is a request from me, not an order."

Aphrodite remained silent, though it was hard to tell if she was reconsidering.

Luke for each statement, he felt more embarrassed and felt his pride being stabbed hard. All the people standing up for him. His honour was ruined. Even so he have to take responsibility for himself.

Luke kneeled in front of her principal and look up to the girl in front of him. "Miss Rosalyn, everything that happened was completely due to my neglect, and I'm willing to accept my punishment."

The boy abruptly pulled out the sword at his waist, and without blinking, thrusted the sword into his right leg. The sharp, long sword immediately pierced all the way through his thigh. Fresh blood flooded out. It was clear how much force he used. But Luke did not flinch at the pain. He remained at that position as a pool of blood formed beneath him.

Aphrodite calmly looked, unfazed by the sight. There was no need to be concern about Luke's injury. He was a bodyguard to someone like her. Such injury was nothing like he would face in an actual battle.

Luke make his right hand into a fist and placed it on his left chest. "I, Luke Castellan, will hereby swear to protect my principal, Rosalyn Jackson. I will never abandon and forever by her side in the times of need with my life."

Aphrodite just looked coldly at Luke, still having an unreadable expression.

The whole room felt suffocating, everyone else unable to speak any word. All left was the sound of breathing.

"I hope you will uphold that promise you did."

There was a collective sigh of relief in the study. Aphrodite immediately turned to Gilford, her expression not yet changed, "Uncle, I will go to my room to rest."

"Yes, you should rest properly." Gilford nodded affectionately.

After curtseying to Ares, she left with Luke following him. Nobody saw the profound look in her eyes after she exited.

Ares turned to the Head. "Sir, I won't avoid the consequences of yesterday's incident."

"It's alright, prince. The issue is resolved. Now all left that we hope the sisters and Luke can get along with one another."

Ares cast downwards, not knowing how to feel about it. He was sure he played a large part and yet he did not get anything. He decided to try making up to Rosalyn instead. Sighing he simply said, "Sir I will take my leave."

"Alright. Forgive me that I won't see you away. I have matters to attend."

The prince nodded and left the study. Although the matter had been resolved, Gilford still felt uncomfortable. Both girls were his niece, both carrying the future of the family. But such an intense conflict happened. If they still continue to fight after this, then there would be bigger problems. This matter weighed heavily on his heart. The situation had been kept from their mother. If she knew, then there would be another headache for him.

* * *

Aphrodite was at the study, lying and brooding. One hand was over her forehead.

She have left Luke to find the healer to recover his injuries. Meanwhile, Luke was in deep thought as he walked to find healer. He hoped that the vow he made was worth it. So many confusing thoughts came to his mind, comparing the way Rosalyn have changed and acted on that night.

In Aphrodite's mind, she was still not done yet.

 _2nd chances huh. If this keep up, I will be very exhausted. Again I keep forgetting I am inside a human now. So tiring._

Nevertheless, Aphrodite truly felt some things for this version of Luke. It reminded her a lot of the Luke in the original world. She never felt much sympathy to that Luke, but she kept quiet as not to disturb the great mood everyone have on that day. Being a pawn for the Titan of Time, Kronos. Poor Annabeth, he just have to break her heart. And so, Annabeth expectedly went to her second choice, Percy Jackson.

The goddess wonder what her older sister have in mind right now. Nothing wrong to hope for the better.

The goddess turned her body as she decided to take a nap. Something was bothering her suddenly.

 _Why is it getting so uncomfortable to sleep by the side..._

The goddess look down and see the immediate problem.

 _My chest… Don't tell me I unconsciously increase its size again. I only change her other physical aspects except this. Damn, you humans. Why must your body feel so different than a gods? Even my goddess form isn't this terrible!_

And so the afternoon was spent trying to figure out what was the best way to sleep as the goddess get used to her weight and form of her human body.

* * *

In the following school days…

The incident was kept secret by very few people. No one else was being informed, even the mother of the 2 girls. However, as Hebe did not showed up for days in a row which was rather unusual, the students have the urge to approach Aphrodite about the matter. However, the things that involved the old Rosalyn still persisted in the school so no one really dared to ask. But with a celebrity status like Hebe, Aphrodite did not expect the rumours get out of hand so fast.

"I did what now?" Aphrodite almost yelled.

"They are thinking that you kept Hebe naked somewhere in a dungeon or maybe even killed her, Rosalyn," Athena explained patiently.

Both were in the cafeteria eating together for lunch.

Both of them were able to meet together and eat lunch together when the princess one day suddenly came to ask if they could have lunch together from now on. She did not seem bothered that Aphrodite replied rather a bit rude by accident when she did not realised who was asking.

Aphrodite was still a bit suspicious about the princess and even though she kept a distance, she would not be too hostile to the princess given the good impression she made last week in the library.

"I heard from my Ares. I know you are not at fault," Athena added when she saw Aphrodite's expression.

"This people can just come to me and ask about it. Instead of spreading all this nonsense."

The princess simply shrugged.

The continued eating a bit and left the table. As Aphrodite stood up to push her chair, a female voice sounded behind her, "You, why hasn't Hebe come to the Institute these days?"

Aphrodite raised her head and look coldly looked at the group of nobles all staring and awaiting their reply. Despite the rumours that have spread, Aphrodite still did not want to do anything with them. She knew their intentions clearly. If it was not for Hebe, these people would have never talked to her. The girl talking to her was one of Hebe's classmate. The fact that Aphrodite was not being addressed properly did not sit well with her with the pride as a goddess.

Meanwhile, the princess have an amused look on her face.

The group of people saw the cold look in her eyes and started to get nervous.

"She got grounded for one month." Aphrodite turned to leave.

"What kind of attitude is that? She got grounded? Is it because of you?" The most impulsive boy of the group finally could not hold back and blurted out. As one of Hebe's most faithful fans, he was naturally anxious to know.

Aphrodite continued to give the same treatment to them. "Yes, I cause her to get grounded."

All the group there gasped as if it was something out of this world. Aphrodite took a lot of effort not to laugh right there and started walking away.

"Stop right there! You have to take responsibility for this! You man-hater," The male noble spoke out rudely.

The goddess stopped on her tracks and turned her head. She cast this icy cold gaze. So cold that the group began to feel as if they are in a freezer. The cruel cold look that they would never forget.

Aphrodite turned back and walk casually with her companion. Meanwhile, the princess were covering her mouth, her head shaking.

It was a full minute before the female classmate said loudly, "Just who the she think she is?"

For one month the time Hebe was grounded, school days have passed quickly. They did not bother the goddess anymore. After that was 2 months of school vacation thus both girls decided to do their own things during this time.

* * *

The Jackson Mansion. Training with Edwin in the field behind.

"Miss Rosalyn, what do you plan on doing during the two months of summer break?" Edwin asked as he watched Aphrodite playing with five fireballs on her five fingers and shooting targets at a distance.

To control so many fireballs at the same time with such precision would come to him as a shock if someone else did it. But for this noble girl it was not strange to him. In only a month, Aphrodite had given him too many surprises.

"Sir Edwin, I don't know. I could learn more advanced magic I suppose." Aphrodite extinguished the fireballs in her hand, a little distressed.

Aphrodite did not like doing these repetitive task but for the sake of her tutor which she respected, she just go along with it. But in just a short 2 weeks, she got bored really fast and just wish anything could happen to her. Like even if she have to repeat the right with Hebe was good enough.

"Do not be impatient, Miss Rosalyn. There's still much to learn. You can't learn everything in just a short period of time. Remember, never be impatient."

"Yes but still. I am sure I need something more than just this training at least." Aphrodite shook her head slightly. "All these practices and training would not get me this far in real actual combat. I feel like I'm missing something."

Edwin frowned, thinking deeply.

"Perhaps…"

"Yes?" One eyebrow raised.

"Maybe you good enough to do something for me. Something that at the same time let you experience using your skills."

"Sir, what is it?" Aphrodite became interested.

"I have an old friend who died while taking a valuable item in a location. However, the place can be quite dangerous as it crawls with monsters and possible bandits. I never came to retrieve it as it was not so easy. But with your abilities, that's a possibility."

"Really?" Aphrodite sounded enthusiastic. "And sorry to remind you of such matter."

"It's alright." Edwin cleared her throat and said seriously, "But that means you have a risk of losing your life. You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I don't mind." Aphrodite nodded her head. "Anything that could improve myself will work, Sir. May I know what item is it?"

"It is a sort of item that allows you to borrow the power of an immortal beings like gods to help you. You can use it only one time however. But in a case of life and death, it is really a great item that anyone wish to have."

Aphrodite remained silent, listening intently. That was unlike her.

"I will give you a map of his secluded retreat, it's right in the middle of a place called Gregoran Forest. Use the magic you learned to develop skills. Real life combat always overrules theories. The monsters in these forest are all quite low level and you have Luke as a companion, so I'm sure you'll be fine. The only dangerous thing you have to be aware of are bandits and strangers so be careful. Also remember, do not go too deep into the forest. This, you must promise me, and only then will I give you the map." Edwin spoke to the girl in a solemn tone.

Aphrodite actually felt quite touch. This person was worried for her.

"Sir, don't worry. I will definitely safely return," Aphrodite replied while smiling.

"Good." Edwin smiled and nodded while giving the map.

When Aphrodite suggested to use the summer break to go to Gregoran Forest to train, Gilford was extremely glad to let her. This niece of hers, asking to go out for something great and not to waste time hanging around. But Gaia was worried. Thus, the Head of the family had to spend a lot of effort comforting her in order to make her concede.

Without any ceremony, Gilford gave Aphrodite enough money and sent her and Luke off as they wear simple clothing for nobles.

However, things would take the turn for the better or worse depending on how the goddess saw it as they would meet a rather important person that would influence her current life greatly.

* * *

 **Well that's it for the introductory section of the story. This is where Aphrodite will have her real adventure start!**

 **Have a great lovely weekend~~**


	6. Gregoran Forest P1 - A 2nd Tutor

**Alright alright, I see that a few of you been asking me to make Hephaestus the first prince since Ares was the 2nd even though it was mentioned just ONCE so far in Chapter 3. How the hell you guys even spot something so small like that?**

 **I do have in mind to introduce the first prince at some point BUT I can't say which god it will be. Still, forgive me! No guarantees as of now. Some good suggestion at least.**

 **Just a few short notes for future references:**

 **P1 stands for Part 1 of whatever arc it is in.**

 **So technically the actual chapter name would be after the dash.** **Anything before it is the arc's name.**

 **Hope you enjoy since you made it this far~~**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Gregoran Forest P1 - A 2nd Tutor**

In the early morning in the capital city, 2 people from the Jackson's Mansion set out to do their planned activity. Guards were patrolling the city, and merchants were diligently preparing their shops for business. On the west city entrance it was more noisy because this was where the headquarters of the biggest guild of Amagi was located. This was a paradise for adventurers. Also, a road not far away already had heavy traffic of bustling horses and carriages. A variety of shops lined the road, purchasing items from mercenaries and then selling them. The west part of the capital city also housed the biggest auction house and slave market, so it was also the most lively part of the city. Naturally, there were many powerful people hidden in the crowd as well. That definitely applied to the said 2 persons who were traveling incognito.

"Regina, why did you come here?" Luke asked, looking confusingly at Aphrodite.

They were walking towards the guild. As they travel incognito, both Luke and Aphrodite used fake names to conceal their identities. When the goddess told him so, she was surprised her bodyguard have no problem calling her casually.

"To join a guild." Aphrodite did not bother explaining.

In this world, anyone who were adventurers who seek to do random jobs could apply for a guild and complete any number of jobs. A similar job description to the modern world would be the freelancer. By registering as a guild member, you could complete tasks and get money. As a magician, magic supplies were always exceptionally expensive as their materials were quite rare. Just because she came from a noble family did not meant that she could spent as much money as she wanted. Magic materials that mercenaries risked their lives for would be auctioned off at the auction house. Those prices would naturally be off the charts. She just would not want to ask her family for money just to get these items.

Luke did not further question, and thus, both of them casually walked to the entrance of the guild building. They searched for the counter for registration.

Aphrodite quietly waited in the Guild's hallway and looked at a wall filled with lists of jobs. From commissions to finding common medicinal herbs, to killing formidable monsters. There were unexpectedly no ranking system and rather, anyone are free to take whatever they wanted. The guild held no accountability if you were injured or killed during a job. There could be search parties conducted if requested.

Everyone appeared to be clustered into small group of their own parties.

Aphrodite thought nothing surprised her anymore but this… she now accepted that she would never get familiar with anything in this world.

Aphrodite was looking through the list when one paper caught her eye.

* * *

 **Looking for a certain item in Gregoran Forest's Dark Cave**

There is a cave located in the middle of this forest. It is said to contain a precious item that is a gift from the goddess of the Holy Temple herself.

It is extremely difficult to find and it said to be guarded by a high level monster.

Thus, the requester hope to obtain such an item and will gladly pay a huge amount for anyone who does the job

Reward: 10,000 Gold Coins

* * *

Aphrodite frowned, _The exact same item that Edwin asking me to get? Shouldn't only he knows about it? Something is amiss here._

The goddess was in deep thought when Luke called out to her several times. When his principal did not respond, he shook her shoulder. That took her attention away.

"Regina, they need your thumbprint to register."

"Oh, right," Aphrodite placed her thumb on the ink on the table before pressing it on the paper.

Luke quickly registered for both of them as the goddess continue to glance back at the same job.

"Well…nothing is better than getting 10,000 gold. I'll think about this later." Aphrodite took the paper and another one, which requested to look for some particular grass near the area.

As Aphrodite gave the papers to Luke so they could register that they are doing the job, the goddess heard a sharp whistle. A deep, piercing voice was heard behind her, "Yo young lady. What are you doing here alone?"

Aphrodite's ever constant power that changed Rosalyn's looks subconsciously, coupled with her shiny blonde hair. With her now soft, and almost transparent pale skin, beautiful looks like hers became something that anyone would look at. She was simply wearing a simple commoner dress that cover up to slightly below her knees.

Aphrodite glanced sideways and saw a tall and sturdy man who snickered while walking towards her, with three young men following behind. The sturdy man in the front was obviously a warrior and the leader, while the three young men behind him were archers and magicians given their weapons. The surrounding people carried on what they were doing without so much as a glance. Obviously this kind of situation happened quite often. Female guild members, especially pretty ones, generally being heavily sought for. Since this kind of jobs are not that appealing for the females, so they were uncommon to be seen at the first place.

The leading man looked up and down unscrupulously at the goddess. As for the younger men behind him, some looked helpless, some treated it as if this was what the man usually do.

"Just accepting jobs," Aphrodite said indifferently.

"Ahh, so you are a fellow guildie." The man became a bit excited.

Why did he never seen such a young pretty lady before? Someone like her would definitely be noticeable. She was probably a new guild member.

"If you are not in any party, will you like to join us? We distribute fairly and if there is any equipment that suits you, we will prioritise you."

Aphrodite felt slightly disgusted. _You shouldn't do that to people you just meet. You should prioritise your friends you know well first rather than just some random girl you asked._

Instead the goddess said, "No thanks."

But it was apparent the man had no plans on giving up. Instead, he continued to say, "Our group is one of the best in this guild. If you join, you will definitely not be mistreated. Oh yeah, I haven't even asked, what is your profession?"

Aphrodite turned her head to look at Luke who had finished registering and she walked over with no hesitation.

When the man saw Aphrodite had ignored him, his eyes followed where she was looking and he saw a handsome young man walking over. His face immediately steamed red. The men behind him roared with laughter.

"Peter, you make the same mistake again! She is taken already!"

The meaning of these words were obvious, the man who was now Peter kept hitting on girls who already belonged to a party. Although he was quite angry, Peter only said, sounding embarrassed, "Since you have a party, I won't bother you anymore."

Aphrodite nodded with a slight smile and the man and his group left to take up a mission.

In the meantime she could hear Peter's friends talking among themselves, "Did you see her chest? I bet she is already of marriageable age."

Apparently, 15 was already considered adult here. Aphrodite was only 13.

The goddess grinned.

"Regina, what are you grinning for?" Luke asked, frowning at the people who just left Aphrodite.

"Nothing. They were just guild members asking me some funny questions."

The man was just frivolous. After all, it was not like the goddess was not enjoying the attention.

After receiving the mission, Aphrodite and Luke walked to the city gates.

The city gates were already bustling with activity. People continuously entered, but everyone was orderly to pay the entrance tax. As Aphrodite and Luke walked out the gates, Aphrodite suddenly felt as if someone was closing in behind her. She quickly sidestep to her left.

As per her suspicions, the goddess heard a loud thud on the ground. The goddess turned to her right and saw an old man covered in black rope with his face on the floor. His hands seemed in front of him, palm facing upwards close to her feet. It was as if the man wanted to pull up the dress she was wearing and peak underneath.

Luke shot a glare at the old man who almost pull up Aphrodite's dress when the old man said first, "How could you carelessly bump into a senior like me? Are all the adolescents of the current generation this rash? Public morals are degenerating with each passing day!"

This resentful voice caused many people to turn and look, gossiping, but nobody came forward to mediate the situation. It seemed that nobody bothered to help if it was unrelated to them. The guards at the gate watched the situation with interest on their faces. Unless things got too out of hand, the guards wouldn't do anything. In addition, the young teenagers were wearing common clothes and looked like the average adventurers. The guards were not willing to waste time on common civilians.

Aphrodite's mouth twitched in annoyance. _It is my fault? This old man just about to lift up my dress!_

Aphrodite glared at her bodyguard. She was expecting Luke to take action but instead he seemed to be taking his time reading the man for a while. She looked around and realised everyone was whispering to one another and sighed. She took out a few gold coins.

"I am sorry. I didn't notice you were there," Aphrodite said with not much sincerity.

Th old man pretend to not notice her tone of apology. "It's fine, it's fine. I'm good thank you."

The man waved his hands, not accepted the money. He brushed off the dirt on his robe, facing the 2 young people in front of him. "So where are you going?"

The old man darted his eyes all over the goddess.

If one thing that irritates Aphrodite more than anything as a goddess was the fact an old man looked at her lewdly. Similar age sure, but someone like him. Nope.

Aphrodite resisted the temptation to blast him away. What's up with this old man? He seemed to be aiming at her for something important. But what was it?

The goddess remained silent for a while.

"To Gregoran Forest to do a job," Aphrodite replied lightly.

"Nice, this is such a coincidence. My destination happens to be some part of your way. As your compensation for bumping into me, let's go together. You guys are young and strong, so it's not unreasonable to ask you guys to protect such a frail, old man like me."

Another silence. The goddess mind was fighting between letting him follow or just get rid of him. One thing she could deduce however, this old man was very good at hiding his motives very well showed he was no ordinary person.

Meanwhile Luke at the old man. He looks quite familiar to him. He was not too sure of it but there must be a good reason he was looking out for Aphrodite. The young boy believed this man meant no harm as he have no indication of weapons or any detect any harmful intentions. Luke instead replied in his principal's steed. "Sure, come along with us. We can protect you along the way."

The goddess glared. Luke nodded at slightly. _Trust me, I will protect you if he decided to make any moves on you._

 _B-b-but... fine. It will be your fault if anything happens._

Aphrodite humphed and starting walking away. Luke and the old man followed. Apparently, the man decided to walk next to her, thus Luke walked from the back, watching closely.

And so the three left the capital gates.

The early morning air was refreshing, and birds flew around chattering. Tall, emerald-green trees stood on both sides of the road, with crystal clear dewdrops hanging from the leaves.

After walking for a while…

"So young lady, what's your name?" The man stared at Aphrodite's bosom.

"Regina," the goddess reply, ignoring his actions.

"Oh, that's a good name. How old are you?"

 _She must be an adult already with that kind of size. Nice nice..._

"13," Aphrodite replied with no hesitation.

 _13?_ The old man went slightly wide-eyes. _No fucking way._ _Young ladies now sure must have developing pretty well, hehe._

The old man recovered his shock. "You must be a magician aren't you?"

"And why do you care?" Aphrodite replied coldly.

The only female in the group have enough of his questions. His dirty behavior was the highest level she ever seen by a human!

When Luke heard that, he now remembered the old man immediately! They must not be rude to this person. He was the one that Gilford Jackson asked to look for! This was a great opportunity for Rosalyn to get him to be her tutor!

"Regina has just started her studies at the Innova Institute, and hasn't yet gone before Magicians Council for her assessment."

Luke was overjoyed. He hope by bringing this topic, this man would know. He was the most powerful magician in the capital. His name was eulogised all over the country. Other countries have magicians like him that were known as Magic Sages. But he was the only one that before hitting his 30s to reach that same level! However there was just one bad behavior of his that made women staying far away from him. Lust! To this person, as the saying goes, power comes with great lust apparently.

"I see. So do you have a master?" The old man said enthusiastically without so much acknowledging Luke.

"I actually do." Aphrodite did not realised who she was talking with and no idea what was the big deal with him for Luke to do that. "Why?"

"Do you want to be my student?"

"No. Why should I learn from you when I have already a tutor?"

The old man pretended to be hurt. But he was just simply playing around. "I am Phine."

The name did not ring any bells from Aphrodite. However, his name… she was sure he was someone who was an ally to Gaia in her previous world. His face too. But she could not figure out yet. Before she could answer, Luke step in, "Oh great Sir Phine, it is really you! Our one and only country's Magic Sages. I believe this is the one your uncle mention, Regina."

 _This perverted old man?_ Aphrodite thought, disgusted. _This is who I am suppose to learn from? Yuck._

But Aphrodite cannot outright reject him. If her uncle wanted her to learn from him, she have to follow. Even though he was reeks of someone she was suspecting from the previous world. She would have to confirm some other time. This person might be dangerous to her. Anyway, there must be a better way than just outright agreeing to him. After all, Edwin was already a good and respected tutor. Even she was conscious enough to not simply abandon him.

"You want to be my tutor?" Aphrodite suddenly smiled and said gently, turning to him.

Phine looked at the girl with raised eyebrows.

 _Your talent pretty girl, is something I ever seen in a thousand years,_ the vulgar voice in Aphrodite's head spoke, as if he was kidnapping a young girl. _I will treat you fairly and teach you well._

All the more prove that he was definitely Aphrodite suspecting him to be.

The goddess knew this was some high level magic. This was definitely the person Gilford have mentioned. But since it was someone like him… Anyone else besides him please.

"Hmm… it's not like I don't want you as my tutor, " Aphrodite pretended to think, tapping her chin with one finger.

Phine became a bit worried. He must get this girl. He want to see what panties she's wearing and feel what cup size… He mean he want to pass on his valuable knowledge to someone talented like her! Yes yes knowledge! The rest can be a bonus...

"I...I actually already have a tutor." Aphrodite struggled to speak as she try to ignore all her senses that were sending the word "Danger" to herself.

"S-s-so because of that, if you are willing to be my tutor, you will be my 2nd tutor. That is my condition."

The man's smile faltered. 2nd master? What kind of joke was this? He was one of the great Magic Sages! How can he be ranked behind this person!

"Is this person a Magic Sage?" Phine asked, sounding hurt.

"No." Aphrodite's face was now serious. "This is my condition. I am not willing to compromise."

"Alright alright," Phine surprisingly gave in. "So can I hear you addressing me properly?"

"Yes, Sir Phine," Aphrodite said easily.

"Yes! Great! This is the best day I ever get hehe." The man waved his arms happily, jumping with joy.

Now he could passed on his knowledge. And maybe who knows… he turned his eyes on the girl's bosom again.

"So, pretty miss, what are you specifically doing in Gregoran Forest?"

"Collecting some grass and to look for monsters to gain combat experience." Aphrodite said casually, ignoring the fact he have yet to address her by name.

The goddess was not going to mention Edwin's request. That was one of his precious items that he asked to look for. Also it was not smart to mention her first tutor in front of the 2nd tutor.

"Well your bodyguard is pretty strong, being one of the highest in the Noble Knight's hierarchy. I am sure you will be safe. I gotta get going since I have done what I wanted to do. After this job of yours, meet me at the Magician Council Headquarters. I will teach you there, goodbye Rosalyn!" Phine said in a relaxed manner, still making several glances once in a while.

The old man quickly left them without letting Aphrodite to ask how did he know his actual name. He was a Magic Sage, of course he would know easily.

 _So Luke have more things to hide._ Aphrodite thought. _Maybe keeping him was worth it._

With that, Aphrodite shook her head with the bizarre situation she just had experienced and moved on, with Luke following her silently as they reached the forest.


	7. Gregoran Forest P2 - Too Many Surprises

**Things happen for a few days so it took longer than usual for a rather short chapter. To make up for this, I will make the next chapter slightly longer!**

 **Enjoy reading~~**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Gregoran Forest P2 - Too Many Surprises**

The duo travelled for five days and finally arrived at a town near Gregoran Forest. Luke restocked, and they prepared to enter the forest the next day.

Gregoran Forest was a place of both danger and profit. Countless people from guilds arrived here each day to complete missions, hunt monsters, dig out the cores from them, and sell everything for a lot of money. But rarely would someone enter the deep parts of the forest. Some say on the other end of the forest was a desert, others say it was endless glaciers. No one knows for sure.

Aphrodite and Luke strode into the densely packed forest, but they did not see any monsters the whole way, not even the weak ones.

"Either there's a high level monster nearby, or a powerful guild party just passed through." Luke concluded.

"Let's go. We cannot afford to hesitate." Aphrodite gaze swept over dark and wet spots because the grass that was needed to be collected grows in damp places.

The found a few of them and cut them off from their roots, putting them into their small bag that they carry along in their backs.

The density of Gregoran Forest was beyond imagination. No wonder people did not dare to venture in too deep.

After travelling for a long time, it was gradually getting dark, and they had only found three heartbreak grass. There was also a sense of ominous fear in the air.

"Let's set up camp right up front. There's a clearing." Evidently, Luke had come here before.

His principal nodded but did not say anything. _He is slowly proving himself to be useful. I wonder how I will survive since I am now like those demigods on a quest._

The goddess was beginning to feel like the normal demigods of her world, going on a quest. Such irony for such an immortal being.

As the two made their way forward, they heard strange noises, as if someone was fighting. The smell of blood floated in the air, accompanied by men shouting and wolves howling.

"It's a Storm Wolf pack!" Luke frowned.

They were obviously attacked by the wolf monsters and struggling to defend themselves. Storm Wolf were only third level monsters, but they were especially bothersome because they could spit out storm blades that were very damaging and they lived in packs. Ruthless and cold-blooded, and also possessing enough intelligence, they were annoying monsters that lived on revenge.

"Damn it, I am just gonna fight you to death!" A familiar bold voice sounded out in rage.

Immediately another voice rebuked him worriedly," Peter, don't do anything impulsive!"

 _This is the party that invited me earlier,_ Aphrodite realised.

The goddess started to recognise the tall and sturdy man at the front.

"It seems like they have a problem on their hands." Luke looked at the sky.

It was getting darker by the minute. And darkness means something bad was happening.

Aphrodite jogged quickly through the forest and stayed within viewing side of the group, but far enough from the pack of monsters.

The party of adventures seemed to be in a difficult predicament, with still more Storm Wolves waiting around. They seemed to be waiting for darkness and night. In a semicircle formation, both the simplest and most efficient to block the pathway. Even though they were in a tight position, no one had died fortunately. Most were warriors and archers, with only one magician who seemed to have used up all his magic power. They were clearly exhausted and sweating heavily with their armors falling off and breaking from the attacks.

"Miss Rosalyn, do you want to help them?" This time Luke using Aphrodite's real name.

The goddess remained silent. Luke said, more serious, "Miss Rosalyn?"

Aphrodite got his meaning. _Luke was waiting for my command, not my opinion._

They goddess thought they should not waste their time helping a bunch of weak people. These men, she did not know them at all. They should just walked around.

A strange light flashed through Aphrodite's eyes and disappeared almost immediately. Luke wanted to help them. Yet he asked her order. It was time to test his worth.

"Yes, help them." the goddess whispered.

"Yes, Miss Rosalyn." Luke pulled out his sword.

The goddess let out a loud gasp. Even her bodyguard was slightly startled. "What is it?"

 _No fucking way._ The goddess have her eyes strained on the sword. _You ought to be kidding me._

A sword made up of 2 different metals, tempered steel and bronze that was similar to Celestial Bronze. The famous sword the young teenager of the same namesake in her world. This was the exact same sword she knew so well.

"Luke… i-i-is the name of your sword..." Aphrodite barely let loud an audible voice.

The goddess swallowed. "Backbiter?"

The swordsman's eyes became surprised and he opened his mouth to answer when they heard a scream.

One of the warriors was hit badly by the blades of the wolf monster on his arm and became severely injured, losing a lot of blood.

Without waiting, Aphrodite took out a small and exquisite wand. This was a gift from Edwin. The very first wand that Edwin used as a magician. It was a special gift.

Aphrodite slowly raised her wand and started chanting a complex magic. Suddenly, numerous fist-sized fireballs crashed down on the Storm Wolves in front of them. This unexpected attack made the monsters howl in pain, the smell of singed fur everywhere. Meanwhile Luke slashed an open path in the front and the duo made their way successfully to the party.

"It's a magician and a swordsman!"

The shouts were filled with hope and happiness.

"It's you, beautiful lady!" Peter recognised immediately.

Aphrodite did not reply, and instead focused her attention in front of her to be fully aware of any danger. The darkness arrived and everyone felt the sudden fear, and the Storm Wolves suddenly quieted down. But they did not go away and just collectively lay down to hide themselves in the bushes, as if preparing for the next attack.

"Prepare the bonfire." Peter commanded to his party once he finally calmed down.

At that moment, a strange wind blew. And it was not the one from the monsters.

Suddenly, a pure streak of golden light appeared in mid air faraway.

The crowd all looked towards the origin of the light, stunned. The dazzling light came closer and closer, and a human form stood in the middle of it.

"It's someone from the Holy Temple!" The relief in Peter's voice was strong

Anyone able to fly in mid-air and have such pure golden light must be from the Holy Temple and have extraordinary strength!

The pure golden light came closer and closer, and the human figure in the light also became clearer.

It was a young male teenager. The delicate pattern on the corner of his snow gold robe showed his high position in the Holy Temple.

The gold light gradually dissipated and the floating person slowly descended right in front of their eyes. His robe was bright gold without a speck of dirt. He was not least bothered that he was in a forest.

Aphrodite was about to size up the person who just landed. There was another surprise for her.

His long white-golden hair flowed in the wind and his perfect features only showed indifference. His gold irises especially caught attention. His handsomeness caught Aphrodite's attention quickly, radiating and blinding her.

Aphrodite prayed hard, despite her goddess self. _Oh no, not this man. Please not be this annoying god._

The one god she would never get along with. The one she dreaded to see the most. His haiku was the worst and annoying to listen to.

Apollo. The god of the sun.

* * *

The young teenager glanced at everyone impassively, but when his gaze passed over Aphrodite, a strange light glinted in his eyes. However, he moved his gaze on without a word. The goddess was also sure he was grinning for a moment there. She felt a sudden shiver down her spine. And her surroundings was not that cold.

The teenager slowly lifted his hand and an indescribable pressure flooded out. All the Storm Wolves dropped to the ground, whimpering, as if they were afraid. Shortly, they started backing away slowly, creeping away until the whole pack was gone. At the same time, when the pressure reached the crowd, everyone's breathing became difficult and they all felt an urge to run away. It took all their willpower to not cower.

Once the monsters were long gone, the young man removed the pressure. Everyone let out a breath of relief. They all looked at the handsome man. They became mesmerised by his looks.

But Aphrodite's face dropped. She was not going to be fooled by his appearance!

The golden robed, Apollo-lookalike waved his hand again. A pure gold light surrounded all the wounded people in the centre of the crowd. Their wounds healed so quickly it was visible they disappeared. Gasps and shouts resounded continuously. He was a powerful healer!

The beautiful man with golden eyes did not even wait for anyone to thank him before he floated off the ground, disappearing from their sight. Once he disappeared, they came back to their senses and realised how impolite they were. All of them were too busy being in awe at his strength,

Aphrodite looked at the night sky, the final streaks of light disappearing, not saying a word for a long time. Luke kept quiet, seemingly understanding that his principal was experiencing strange, fluctuating emotions.

"Beautiful young lady, why are you here? And just the two of you?" Peter, after making sure that no one was around, asked curiously.

"Yes, to complete a job." Aphrodite answered shortly.

"Thank you so much for your aid." Peter smiled, thanking them from the bottom of his heart. "I still haven't asked for your name yet."

"No need, we didn't do anything."

"Don't say that, Miss. We will all remember your assistance at heart." Peter replied earnestly.

"There isn't any danger anymore," Aphrodite said coldly, obviously not in a good mood, "We shall leave. Come on Luke."

"Wait, Miss, if you don't mind, camp out with us here. The more people the safer. We discovered that Gregoran Forest seems abnormal today, as if something went wrong. That's why we met the Storm Wolves." Peter said, sincerity written all over his face.

Aphrodite did not sense any dirty motives in his mind. He was definitely sincerely wanting to help her.

"Miss Rosalyn, what he said makes darkness and sudden fear we felt was unusual." Luke whispered, "Maybe we should camp here right now, and split up when we reach that place tomorrow."

The goddess thought about it and nodded her head. Indeed, those things were rather weird in such a place.

Thus the group of adventures dropped their bags and set up camp.

* * *

Night time. The lit bonfire shone over the clearing, and every tent hung up their own lights.

Aphrodite sat alone in the tent thinking. The perverted old magician. The sword Luke possessed. But the most was the appearance of someone exactly like Apollo. Even his powers were like his.

Of all the most annoying, arrogant, self-centered person she could meet in this world, it just have to be this one who looks exactly like this god she dreaded seeing the most. This also begged another question in her mind.

Why does this world have so many similarities to the people in her previous world? However it seem rather random. But still… they did not know who she was. They were all was just similar in behaviour and appearance.

Meanwhile Luke sat beside the bonfire, not far from the tent, chatting casually with the other party.

"Brother, thank you for today. I'm Peter, leader of this party. And you?"

Peter drank from his wineskin, celebrating their survival. Of course, they knew their limits and priorities and would not to get drunk.

"Luke." The swordsman replied lightly.

He did not bother to hide his real name.

"And the pretty lady?"

"Regina."

"We want to thank you for saving us," Peter smiled sincerely.

"Yes. But, we didn't help much. The person who actually helped you was that person from the Holy Temple." Luke said indifferently.

"That person is very powerful." Pater placed the wineskin in his hand down and put on a solemn face. "He didn't even cast any spells, and only used pressure to scare the monsters off. And from the golden pattern on the edge of his robe, we can tell he definitely isn't just any ordinary person from the Holy Temple."

Luke pondered, his mind filling with thoughts about the beautiful man whose golden eyes were extremely rare. Only one person he knew fit the description.

"He's the Holy Prince of the Holy Temple." Luke said softly, sounding certain.

Peter and everyone else stopped. After some time, Peter came back to his senses and said as if in a trance, "Rumours say that the Holy Prince has the purest power of Light, and is not only a powerful magician, but also a rare healer. He's the next in line for the seat of the pope. Legend even has it that his golden irises can see into the future, like an oracle."

The pope was an old man with the strongest power and the highest in power of the Holy Temple. They were normally 2 people next to him in power, the Holy Prince and the Holy Princess. Either of them could succeed the pope once he resigns or dies.

Luke was silent. He heard a lot of things about this person. Today was the first person he saw in his own eyes. But what was he doing here in the middle of such a dangerous forest?

Suddenly, his thoughts came into another matter. He held the sword tightly in his grip. Rosalyn Jackson. She somehow knows the name of the sword he owned, Backbiter. He did not recall telling her the name ever since he became her bodyguard. Maybe Gilford told her? But then for what purpose? He should asked her once he could.

In the tent, Aphrodite slowly opened her tightly closed eyes, coldness and unwillingness evident.

The bodyguard of hers have a lot of things hidden. Then that sword. She could sensed it was very powerful.

So many powerful forces were at work in this world. She have to improved quickly in this world or she would not survive.

Aphrodite closed her eyes slowly. She felt mentally exhausted even though she did not do much.

The goddess of love and beauty's first contact with the god of the sun would definitely not be the last.

In the night sky, the brightest star seemed to go off its path a bit.

* * *

In the Holy Temple's land, the capital city, Caron.

In a damp, dark room, a woman with silky green hair knitted her brows together tightly.

She crossed her arms across her ample, large chest, deep in thought. She was the best clairvoyant in the Holy Temple. She was the same woman that have a discussion with the old man about the strange future she saw. The old man was the pope.

Why did she have an ominous feeling about this person?

It seemed as if a powerful force was going to change something, and it relates to their future.

So many questions to answer.

However one thing for sure, this was not a good thing.


	8. Gregoran Forest P3 - Gift & Encounter

**Here as promised. And release earlier too! Despite the low number of favourites and followers compared to everyone in the series, I am seeing plenty of views even at later chapters which I guess are guests so it's encouraging.**

 **Each favs/follows counts so thank you everyone! It really mean a lot.**

 **So here it goes, enjoy~~**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Gregoran Forest P3: Gift & Encounter**

The next morning, Peter tried very hard to convince Aphrodite to join them, because everyone felt that there was something amiss in Gregoran Forest. The air gave off an indescribable, strange feeling. Occasionally, a bird would let out a mournful squawk. Monsters of all kinds continuously ran out of the forest, but none attempted to attack them and acted as if they did not even see them, directly running away. It was as if they were afraid of something.

"Very strange." Peter stroked his chin, puzzled over the situation.

Luke slightly frowned, also pondering, agreeing. For the Holy Prince to show up for just a pack of wolves and random adventurers was rather strange.

"Peter, I think we shouldn't go any deeper, I have a bad feeling about this," a refined young man standing behind the leader said. He was the only magician of the group and also their adviser.

Peter's face became serious. Many situations had proven that their magician had been correct every time.

"Ok, then for the time being we'll leave," the tall man made a decisive decision.

He turned to Aphrodite. "Miss, you should leave with us too. It's too dangerous to go forward."

"Thank you for your concern, but I have an unavoidable reason to keep moving, so we will go alone. We will depart ways here," Aphrodite started walking away.

Luke nodded at them, following behind his principal.

As Peter watched the two leave from behind, he still wanted to say something, but the magician behind him pulled his clothes. "Don't try to persuade them anymore, that young lady had an unusually resolute look in her eyes. She must really have an unavoidable reason to go. If you try to persuade them, it would be a waste of effort. Also, they are strong magician and swordsman, so there's no need to worry."

Peter quietly sighed, and inwardly prayed, hoping that this beautiful, young miss would not meet any danger they cannot overcome.

The pair continued to walk, but they did not see any indications of monsters the whole way. A strange feeling pervaded the air.

The more they went forward, the more Aphrodite could feel two types of magic in the air. One was the familiar light presence, and the other a dark presence. Suddenly, there was a wide expanse of open land. Rather strange for a dense forest to have.

Luke slightly squinted, looking at the mess before them. Broken trees littered the ground, and huge boulders smashed holes everywhere. Black scotch marks evident on the ground. Obviously a violent battle had occurred here.

Aphrodite was also pondering. She could sense the pure light magic that was similar to the Holy Prince. He was probably here. While the faint dark magic was left by his opponent. From the neat robe the young man wore, it seems like he must have won by a landslide. Were the two presence left behind by them that made the monsters restless? Maybe they were the reason why everything have been strange since yesterday.

Aphrodite thought she saw a strange glare in one of the shiny black stone in a dark, damp corner. Probably just her imagination..

"Let's move ahead," the goddess indifferently said and simply continued forward as Luke followed suit.

Aphrodite took out the map Edwin had given her from her bag and studied it carefully and looked in front of her. The map says it was here, but there was not any secret room or passage as far as she could see. Only a huge lake and a waterfall flowing down vigorously into a small calm lake.

"It should be this place right?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yes, Miss Rosalyn. We should be in the right place."

There was also no magical power to detect either to indicate the presence of anything. Aphrodite bent down and looked at the small lake which the waterfall falls into.

"Maybe Edwin give you the wrong map?" Luke could not help asking.

As soon as he finished the sentence, the calm surface of the lake suddenly rippled.

Luke frowned and quickly stood in front of Aphrodite. The goddess frowned. The small waves seemed to appear as soon as her bodyguard said her tutor's name.

"Wait. I think I know what it is."

Aphrodite tried to recall. "Edwin Charles Dalton."

Edwin mentioned to her once his full name randomly right before she went out on her adventure. Now she understood why the meaning of that action.

The ripples on the lake suddenly became violent, forming a floating arrow that pointed at the waterfall.

 _The secret room is behind the waterfall?_ The goddess thought. _Such a cliche hideout._

Luke's gaze followed the arrow, then turned his head and offered his hand to Aphrodite. "Come."

Aphrodite hesitates slightly as she took out her hand, and placed her hand lightly.

Luke grabbed the hand tightly and pulled the Aphrodite closer to himself.

"It will just be a quick one," Luke reassure the goddess when he felt her body becoming stiff.

 _Not that you idiot,_ Aphrodite mind's became blank.

Immediately, an aura of teal magic surrounded them. The swordsman pushed off on his toes and skimmed over the lake quickly. When they came to the waterfall Luke plunged through without hesitation.

As they passed under the waterfall, not a single drop of water splashed on either of them.

The dimness behind the waterfall took a while to get use too. It was rocky, with a man-made path leading into the dark.

Luke was about to press forward when he glanced behind. "Are you alright, Miss Rosalyn?"

Aphrodite was placing both her hands together on top of her chest, breathing slightly deeply.

"Y-y-yes! I'm fine. J-just give me 1 minute."

Luke thought he saw a shade of red on his principal's face among the darkness but decided to ignore it.

Once a minutes pass, Aphrodite summon a small ball of flame on her palm once she relaxed and nodded to Luke. The pair moved forward, with Luke at the front.

The path led deep into the hill, and their surroundings became dry rather than wet. After a long walk, they came to a door carved in stone. There was a small hole in the door. Aphrodite took out a tile-stone Edwin gave her and fitted into the hole. A perfect fit.

Instantly, a strange magical ripple appeared.

Luke immediately held on to his sword, rather for any attacks.

A cloud of smoke arose in front of the door, slowly taking on the shape of a human being, a short middle-aged man, his head a little bald, with white hair that obviously did not match his age.

"Oh, my dear Edwin, is it you? If it is, you should know what to do next." The figure said merrily.

The pair stared at each other, not knowing what to do. Aphrodite was at a loss on what to do next. Edwin did not mentioned anything about this part.

There was a long silence. Both of them were cautious. The figure was also waiting silently. After a long period of no one talking, the figure spoke up again.

"What, are you not Edwin? Then how could you then know his full name? There wouldn't be more than three people in the world who knows that." The figure suddenly asked, puzzled, stroking his chin.

The pair still remained silent.

"What are you to Edwin? His daughter? His son? No way, if that eccentric person gets married I'll cut off my head as a stool for him. Both of you are too good for him." The image kept on talking to himself. "Knows his full name, but is not his children. Then, there is only one possibility and that is the eccentric guy took on a disciple."

Luke looked at the image astonishingly, retracting his hand from his sword. This old man was not a dangerous person, just weird.

"Fine, young one, you actually made the old bullhead accept a disciple. So let me see if you have the ability to learn the gift of the immortals. Put your hand on this little tile." The image waved his hand at Aphrodite.

Luke frowned and looked suspiciously at the image. He looked at his principal questionably. This was too easy.

Aphrodite only hesitated for a moment before she placed her hand on the tile.

In that instant, light flooded the room to their right. A small object was left behind once the light dissipated.

Aphrodite carefully walked forward and realised it was a crystal of some kind. Before Luke could say anything, she grabbed it.

Another strong light emerged from the crystal, enveloping the goddess of love and beauty.

Luke could see clearly that in the light, Aphrodite's eyebrows were knitted tightly together, her face white as a sheet, slightly panicking and pain. Was it because she was taking in gods magic that she was like this? Luke pushed down his worry and waited for Aphrodite. He did not know if that would put Aphrodite in an even more dangerous position if he interfered.

But what Luke did not know was that the goddess was facing trouble in her own mind. And only she herself could deal with it alone.

* * *

Love, Chaos, Perfection, Beauty. All these conflicting emotions flooded Aphrodite's mind at once.

" _ **A goddess incarnation, you should never have come to this world."**_

" _ **You are just a lust and terrible goddess who only think about sex and luring men to their doom and misery."**_

" _ **Someone who always want perfection, yet you can never ever felt satisfied."**_

Malicious voices like this surrounded her, unceasingly cursing the goddess, making her to feel real fear.

" _ **This girl's life is none of your business. You should just disappear."**_

Aphrodite knitted her brows more tightly.

 _Maybe they are right. Why do I care so much about her life?_

Should she just leave this girl's body right now? After all, her previous immortal life was much better than this. She believed she deserved it.

No more worries about human affairs. Leaving all the work to humans and creatures.

"No."

 _I remember why I decided to stay. I wanted to make a name in this world. I want a new life, something that I can be proud of._

" _ **Vanish you immortal being. You can never have a good life in our world!"**_

"I will not leave!" Aphrodite shouted determinedly, her voice echoing loudly in the cave.

Aphrodite abruptly opened her eyes.

The white light around her instantly disappeared without a trace. In her mind, the malicious cursing voices also disappeared, replaced by a mysterious feeling. It must be the power of the gift that was receiving. The crystal was gone.

Aphrodite could imagine an image of the crystal within her, where the power was located. It was inside her.

"Miss Rosalyn, are you alright? What just happened?" Luke asked nervously after a moment.

Aphrodite had seemed terrified from his view.

The goddess felt a lot of emotions whirling around her. But there was another matter to settle. Immediately, she coldly humphed and flicked her finger at a cold wet corner. A tiny flame shot out and a piercing cry sounded out.

Luke looked in amazement at the place Aphrodite had stricken, and found that there was a smooth, black stone. At this moment, a figure was rising up slowly from the stone. The image was small like a child, but very faint, as if it would disappear the next second. It was kneeling, clutching its stomach as if in pain.

Luke looked at the figure and called out in a low voice, "It's a ghost?"

"Not bad, being able to hide your presence and follow us," Aphrodite walked up and picked up a small stone, playing around with it.

The faint figure instantly looked terrified.

"You must be the person who fought against the Holy Prince and almost died? You then attached yourself to this stone, waiting for a suitable body to take over," Aphrodite have her fingers pressed hard on the stone.

The figure immediately cried out in terror, extremely softly, "Please don't crush this stone. I beg you."

The goddess was surprised it was a feminine voice. When the figure became more clear despite its transparency, it was a figure of a young female. She was a beautiful and glamorous girl with dark hair in ringlets, brown eyes with a glittering pendant around her neck and a black choker. She was quite lean and flat, making her younger than she appears to be.

"You! You are D-d-d…" Aphrodite shook her head. "What's your name?"

The goddess secretly heaved a sigh of relief as she thought she was about to slip up.

"Please just spare me. Please, Please…" The figure kept repeating pleadingly, now bowing deeply.

"I will if you tell me who you are and why you are doing this to us."

Luke was surprised at his principal's fierceness. Never before he imagine she acted this way. However he was unaffected as he was trained to not be intimidated by people.

The women on top of the stone raised her head, hesitating, "M-m-my name is Drew. Drew Tinley. You are right. I am the one who fought the Holy Prince."

 _Drew Tinley? That explains why she looked exactly like that stupid daughter of mine._

Aphrodite recalled her failure of a daughter in her original world. Drew Tanaka, who became senior counsellor after one of her best daughters, Silena Beauregard died. She was such an embarrassment to her and the fellow demigods. She had abused her gifts and abilities. Never would she ever give too many abilities to just one children again.

But this girl right in front of her, she seemed cowardly and so seemed utterly scared. Her actual daughter was selfish arrogant and rude.

The goddess focused back to the present. "So?"

"Um… I wanted to take over your body. You are a suitable host for me because of your power."

"So you gave me those thoughts to me?"

When the girl did not respond, Aphrodite glared threateningly.

"Y-yes! It was me. I sense you have an interesting past so I tried. I can tell you everything if you want."

"Shut up. Don't need too."

As the 2 females were talking, Luke gave a suspicious look at Aphrodite. She have a interesting past? What is she talking about? All he knows before was about her terrible behaviour of a man-hater.

The goddess felt Luke's glare from beside her, "Now get in. We will talk later."

"Oh, ok." The figure bitterly answered.

She had already lost her body, and his power was basically gone. So it was not like she could argue.

In a flash of black smoke, the figure disappeared before their eyes.

"Miss… ?" Aphrodite could see the confusion in Luke's eyes clearly.

"Nothing much. It's just the girl was defeated and lost her body, and attached her soul to this black stone. When I was about to take the gift, she interfered and distracted me, wanting to take over my body." Aphrodite hastily said, downplaying the situation.

"Then, how did you discover the existence of the ghost?"

"Because of the last sentence she said." Aphrodite said, her voice became cold as ice. " _ **Vanish you immortal being. You can never have a good life in our world!"**_

No one would have known of her true intentions. This girl, she must be quite powerful to have figure out. It's best to keep her along.

Aphrodite cleared her head and look in front. There was a stone door revealed after pressing the tile. She lightly pushed it and walked with Luke following behind.

Luke became slightly distracted. He recalled the expression Aphrodite made. He had noticed the contempt and coldness clearly in Aphrodite's voice when she spoke that last sentence.

Behind the stone door was a stone ladder that went all the way down, so the pair followed the path and came to a simple room that had only a stone bed, a stone stool, and some other stone furniture. There was nothing else other than these. It seems that that person used an unusual method to store the gift in the stone door. There was no written record for the gift. This way, it would be safer.

The secret room was completely empty. The two retraced their steps and like before, Luke brought Aphrodite out of the waterfall. This time though, the pair immediately left the area once Luke let the goddess go.

Since they left for a while, all of the magical presence left by the battle have this time, they were able to kill some low level monsters, taking their cores left behind and find the grass they are looking for in the job. Luke was surprised at Aphrodite's skill. Most of the time, she did not ask or require his help. Since when did Miss Rosalyn, who he never witness any training knew how to fight?

Aphrodite may not be much of a fighter in her previous life, but that did not meant that she have absolute zero fighting skill. Thousand of years of living and going through some battles still leave her with some knowledge she was able to use.

Aphrodite recalled the other job she took as she collected the last grass they needed. _What should I do about that other job? The power is now within me._

She also could not figure who sent out the same request. She should mention this to Edwin once she return to the mansion.

"Let's go. It's time we leave this wretched forest." Any more and she might as well make this her new home.

With leaving Gregoran Forest, the two decided to rest a night in the nearest town and leave the next day.

* * *

The following day, it was a normal and no danger as the pair pass by towns.

At noon, the two stopped to eat in between towns.

The pair silently ate, their surroundings peaceful and only the sounds of nature. Suddenly, there was the sound of horses galloping. Some people were coming.

Luke said in a low voice, "There are five people."

As expected, shortly a group of five came from the distance, all riding horses. Aphrodite recognised them instantly. There are Second Pince Ares and First Princess Athena. Behind them were three powerful warriors, probably the elite guard of the royal family. Ares and Athena were both dressed like adventurers. Athena's rugged clothes made her look majestic.

"Your Highnesses," Aphrodite and Luke stood up to salute and curtsy.

Confusion flashed through Ares's eyes for only a second before he understood. Of course, this 2 would be out for a job as adventurers too.

"Rosalyn, how come you're here?" Athena dismounted from her horse skillfully, seeming very happy to see Aphrodite here.

"Using the summer break to gain some combat experience in Gregoran Forest," Aphrodite answered, smiling.

"Oh, that's nice! Then did you hunt anything?" Athena asked excitedly.

"Nothing much, only a few low level monsters and their cores."

"I want to see, I want to see," the princess clasped her hand together, slightly jumping, like a curious child.

Aphrodite have decided. There was absolutely no reason to be on guard this version of Athena. She was just too innocent to have any hostile motives.

While Aphrodite was talking with Athena, in a corner where no one could see, Luke and Ares were whispering to one another. The swordsman informed the prince of what have happened during their job, only leaving out the part of going to get the gift and the ghost. Ares was expectedly surprised when Luke told him of Aphrodite's fighting ability.

"I can't tell what is her anymore. It is as if she is a completely different person."

The prince nodded. They have to keep looking out for more of this girl's new behaviour.

"Can I show this to my brother?" Athena asked, holding the cores.

"Sure go on, your highness," Aphrodite replied.

Athena skipped and moved over to Ares, who have just finished talking with Luke.

Once the princess was at a distance, the stone in Aphrodite's bag started vibrating.

Aphrodite took out the stone and said quietly, slightly annoyed, "Yes Drew?"

"I-I-I was originally supposed to ambush this group," Drew's voice could be heard clearly in the goddess's mind.

"What?" Aphrodite was immediately interested. "You were being asked to attack these people? Who wanted their lives?"

A sudden premonition felt within the goddess's heart. It usually do not end well.


	9. Gregoran Forest P4 - Loyalty & Doubts

**For guest review, I appreciate if you can put a name since I think some of you are the same readers. Maybe I just getting false hope but I'm going to stay optimistic.**

 **I will still work on my English especially my grammar and phrasing. I think it's what make it terrible to quite a lot of people from the beginning...**

 **Anyway, I hope you can enjoy till the end if you have made it this far~~**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Gregoran Forest P4: Loyalty & Doubts**

Politics and rivalry. If there was one thing Aphrodite almost forgotten, those 2 would always be present no matter where she go.

Aphrodite almost forget that Drew must have a reason to be in the forest. And this was it?

Drew replied, "I am not sure either why I was sent to kill them. I only do things for money."

And yet she failed terribly. Not only did Drew even able to reach this group, she was unlucky enough to come across the Holy Prince and hardly able to leave a mark on him. So weak and useless as a Dark Magician was what she felt.

"You didn't explicitly said earlier, but you are a Dark Magician right?"

The small girl nodded. "I can hide my presence whenever I decided to. Like now, those people you are with, they cannot detect me."

Aphrodite understood that well. But that meant that this girl purposely let herself show to the goddess in the cave? This girl have a hidden motive?

"Wait, does that mean that you intentionally let me notice you?" Aphrodite asked. "Why do you want my attention and get into my body so much?"

This time however, Drew remained silent.

"I'll crush this stone if you don't answer me."

The poor girl bowed deeply again. "P-p-please don't. Anything but that. Please…

The girl keep repeating those words again, not saying anything else.

The goddess did not ask anymore, knowing it would be useless. She would just have to believe this lookalike daughter of hers would open up someday. Aphrodite quickly hid the stone as Athena skipped towards her.

"Rosalyn, let's return together." Athena said happily, handing the cores back.

Aphrodite gave some to the princess, which Athena was delighted to receive.

After some resting, the whole group returned safely to the city together.

Along the way to their homes, Athena told the goddess an important news.

"Rosalyn, next weekend is my birthday, and my father, the emperor, has prepared a birthday banquet. Of course, a formal invitation card would also be sent to the Jacksons. You better come!"

"Sure," Aphrodite agreed with a smile.

All the way back to the capital, Athena clung to the goddess and made her tell everything that happened in Gregoran Forest. The princess was so brisk and lively right now, completely different from how solemn she was at the Institute. Aphrodite guessed this must be her true personality reserved for people special to her.

Luke and Ares walked in the front of them, barely talking to each other. All their horses have returned as they were simply just rented for their travels. The 3 guards are following them closely behind.

The group travelled to the capital of Amagi without a hitch. At the city gates, they parted ways. Athena was reluctant to leave and reminded Aphrodite several times she must be present at her birthday banquet, and left only after Ares persuaded her.

Aphrodite returned to the guild, and as usual, attracted plenty of attention, men and women alike. She returned to submit her job of collecting the grass. As for the collection of the gift however, the goddess did not mention anything and went straight back to her mansion.

"Lady Rosalyn, you've come back. The Head wants you to go to the study as soon as you arrive." The housekeeper at the door respectfully passed on the message.

Generally, the servants of the house had somewhat change in their opinion of Aphrodite. Though it have yet to reach a level of respect like the Head or Hebe, they would at least now acknowledge this 2nd daughter of the Jackson family could be one of the family's hope someday.

Aphrodite almost clicked her tongue to show her annoyance. _This better be important. I want to go back to my comfy bed and just lie down after all that travelling in the forest._

"Got it," Aphrodite replied nonchalantly.

The goddess went to the study without even changing her clothes. She knocked on the study door lightly, and Gilford dignified voice replied, "Come in."

Aphrodite entered the study through the door and Luke waited outside.

"Uncle, I'm back." Aphrodite said quietly, looking at the dignified old man sitting behind the study desk.

Edwin stood aside, wearing a brown robe.

"I'm glad you are back safely," Gilford nodded, getting up and smiling. "How did it go?"

"I killed some low level monsters and completed a job." Aphrodite reported.

Then the goddess glanced at Edwin. Edwin understood from that gaze that everything must have gone successfully. However he noticed that there was something his student wanted to ask. That could be done later.

"Also, I met the magic sage Phine."

"Oh? That's great! What do you think of him?" Gilford asked eagerly.

"He's a perverted old man. And he make it so obvious on that." Aphrodite said solemnly.

Gilford did not say anything because it was true. He have always been like that. All the beautiful female teachers of the Innova Institute had been targeted by him before, either by trying to look down into their chest, touching them or lifting up their skirts.

"He made me to become his student." This made Gilford elated in his heart.

"Wow, this is too good. I know you can do it!" Gilford laughed, sounding extremely proud.

Although Gilford was exceptionally happy, a certain someone was not entirely happy though. Edwin's expression was complicated.

"However I agreed on a condition." Aphrodite said with a slight grin, seeing Edwin's expression.

Gilford stopped his momentary moment of happiness. "Oh?"

"I only had one condition. I already have a tutor, so he can only be my second tutor, and if he couldn't accept it, then he forget could about it. He agreed." Aphrodite stated flatly.

Gilford remained speechless for a long time. Never would he imagine, there would be someone, and her own niece at that, would asked for a harsh condition for a magic sage.

Edwin was completely frozen. He understood the meaning of these words. That meant that Aphrodite see himself as the most respectable tutor and the first she would go to as a tutor. He thought his eyes were dry for a long time, but he felt that he need to wet them now. He was able to hold back.

The goddess have no regrets. This old man deserved her respect.

"Uncle, you don't have to worry. I know who I am dealing with." Aphrodite added, seeing the silence.

Hearing those words, the Head roared with laughter. "Good! Worthy of being my niece. I won't worry, I believe you will deal with this properly."

"Thank you for understanding, Uncle," Aphrodite smiled faintly.

"You must be tired, so you should go wash and change your clothes and then visit your mother."

Aphrodite slightly bowed and left with Luke. After ensuring they have left for some time, Gilford spoke up.

"Edwin, you should know how to treat her from now on," Gilford immediately turned seriously.

"Yes, Sir. I know."

"I just hope you don't let down Rose kind intentions."

"Don't worry, sir. I understand." Edwin said emotionally.

With that, the day mostly went normally.

After showering and changing clothes, Aphrodite went to meet Gaia. Seeing her daughter return safe and sound, Gaia was extremely happy. Only after eating dinner together did Aphrodite go rest. Hebe never showed up the entire time.

* * *

Night came.

After eating, Aphrodite went into her room and locked the door. After ensuring no one was around, she pulled the little black stone out from her bag.

"Come out," Aphrodite commanded, staring at the black stone on the table coldly.

No answer. Aphrodite took out a small knife, intending to stab it.

"Please don't..." a soft voice instantly cried out in fear.

The goddess watched as the human girl began to form, and put the knife back.

"Hmm, so this stone allows you to feel pain," Aphrodite concluded.

The figure shivered internally. _I am now in the hands of a bully! Just how unlucky am I going to be?_

"So? Tell me now!" the goddess demanded.

The figure remained stubbornly silent.

"I can wait the whole night and play all kind of neat tricks if you want me too."

The goddess looked rather serious at that statement.

Aphrodite have no choice to act this way. She want to know because if this small girl intends to harm her. Secondly and most importantly, she was curious about this version of Drew in this world.

"Still want to think even at such a one-sided position, huh?" Aphrodite said.

Aphrodite began pinching the stone hard, her fingernails deep.

The figure grasped her arms in pain, barely letting out her voice. The goddess stopped for a while, but not letting go.

"I am a Dark Magician who are not affiliated with anyone. I just do things for people, just to live normally. I simply came across that… that _Holy Prince_ by chance as he was collecting medicinal herbs in the area. As for the incident in the cave, although I supply you with those thoughts, I don't know who you really are. All I detect was that you have a strong godly aura and simply make use of that. That's all."

And all this was spoken slowly and softly. Though she spit at the word _Holy Prince_ with distaste.

Drew understood that she had met her match today. A person she definitely could not fool.

Drew saw Aphrodite quiet down in thought and breathed deeply. It seems like this answer satisfied her. After all, she was telling the truth, but Aphrodite noticed something was missing.

Aphrodite suddenly had the precious stone gripped tightly in her hand. Her face was cold and she eerily spit out a sentence, "Girl, there is something you have left out. Do you need me to grind this stone to powder on the cold floor for you?"

After she finished speaking, Aphrodite squatted down and was about to rub the stone when Drew speak up, almost wailing.

"Please… everything I said was true."

"What you said was true, but you didn't say everything," Aphrodite stopped momentarily.

"I...I accepted a high paying task to ambush the group of people at the entrance of Gregoran Forest. The time hadn't come yet so I thought I'd go inside the forest by myself to go find some items of my own for my own dark magic when I come across him. You know everything after that."

"Ambush a group of people? Who asked you to?" Aphrodite asked, suddenly became light.

"I don't know either. I only do these stuff for money. When taking on jobs, I don't ask who set the mission or who they want to kill."

Aphrodite could tell the girl was telling everything honestly. She fell into deep thought.

Meanwhile Drew did not dare to say anymore, and only waited. She knew that her life was in the mercy of this young girl.

"Alright that will do. See? It's not too hard," Aphrodite smiled, satisfied.

The poor girl shudder at what this bully might be thinking.

As for Aphrodite however, she admitted that she was a bit more rough than usual. Probably paranoia of her own life. But being in a human for the first time, she cannot afford to take any dangerous risk freely as much as a goddess. So she have to go slightly violent at this girl who looked so closely like her daughter except for her personality. As if she can afford to be nice even after what she did in the previous world.

"Bedtime," Aphrodite said lazily.

Drew starred as Aphrodite stripped all the way down to her undergarments, exclaiming inwardly. It was beyond what the small girl initially imagined. This girl… no a lady, she could be said to be like a literal manifestation of the ultimate goddess of beauty! If such entity exist though.

 _Just what the age of this girl? She must be at least 15 right?_ Drew thought enviously.

The small girl wanted to ask but although the conversation they had so far relieved some slight tensions, it was not enough for such personal questions.

Aphrodite sighed. "You are lucky you are a female, or I would have stab 2 fingers on your eyes if you keep on looking."

The small girl closed her eyes terrified, despite it being not really meant as a threat.

 _How can she really be so easily terrified? Now I feel almost sorry for her..._

Aphrodite laid down on the bed after changing her clothes. Whoever was getting assassinated had nothing to do with her. She instead thought about the Drew having dark magic. Maybe she could make used of her this way. Sure she have some negative feelings towards this girl… but this Drew will never know about this fact.

The goddess turned to her right, adjusting herself before closing her eyes. Drew seemed to have vanished into the stone. Now it was the physical part that was bothering her.

 _Shit, I forgot how uncomfortable it is in this body. Luckily I remain the same size even before I left so let's hope it remains that way…_

The night went on silently.

* * *

Next day.

As soon as Aphrodite woke up and change to her daily clothes, one of the servants came to tell her that the scholar Caldwell would come to continue her lessons. Looks like Gilford had already prepared a schedule for her this summer.

 _That old man already planned everything?_ Aphrodite thought as she left her room. _Fuck him, I hope it's not just these lessons every day._

After breakfast, Aphrodite went to her own study. Caldwell was already there waiting for her. Actually everyone have their own personal study, and sometimes it just happen that if Aphrodite went to Gilford's was because it was the best one. She must have the best environment for a goddess if she get the chance!

Just like before, Caldwell acted cultured and refined, with his never changing gentle smile. His gorgeous blonde hair was still splendid.

"Thank you for waiting… Mr Caldwell." Aphrodite smiled, almost forgotten his name.

It was a while since they last met and this guy was not important… yet.

"No, I've also just arrived. Let's start class then," Caldwell smiled back.

Aphrodite sat down, sitting up straight. The servants had already placed all the textbooks she was going to need on her desk.

Caldwell wrote on the blackboard while Aphrodite listened halfheartedly. Suddenly, one of the scholar's small movements went notice by the goddess.

Caldwell was a little stiff when he wrote, and although it was only a tiny bit, the stiffness was definitely there. If there was one talent the goddess of beauty good at, was to notice even the tiniest detail of anything. If not, how can she always appear perfect and the best at all times?

Anyway, because when one's hand is wounded, lifting one's hand strain the injuries. Caldwell however, still had the gentle smile fixed on his face so one could ever tell that he was injured just from his external appearances.

 _Hmm… who would want to hurt a weak and fragile scholar like him?_ Aphrodite thought.

The goddess did not ask. It got nothing to do with her. Since her tutor was trying to cover up, that meant he did not want people to know.

A whole morning's teaching passed by peacefully.

In the afternoon, as Aphrodite, Gilford, and Gaia ate lunch, the goddess noticed there was an expression of tension on Gilford.

As if something big had happened that concerned him greatly.

Gilford did not even bother to finish the meal before leaving hurriedly.

Aphrodite thoughtfully watched Gilford disappear from the door of the Grand Hall and kept on eating slowly.

 _Do you want to know what happened?_ Drew's voice suddenly rang loudly somewhere.

Aphrodite almost jumped with the sudden voice in her mind. Gaia was still here in front of her. A figure suddenly appeared as an image, clearly showing the small girl. Previously, she was transparent so it was difficult to see everything. But now the goddess was sure, this was exactly like her daughter. That did not provide any reassurance for the goddess.

 _You almost give me a shock there!_

 _I-I'm sorry. It seems a small part of my power have return so I realise I can do this now._

 _So what do you want to say?_

 _Ask your bodyguard. He definitely know what's going on._ Drew's voice became slightly serious.

A slight doubt came across Aphrodite's mind for a while when she realised that Dew was telling the truth. This girl have dark magic after all, and if something Aphrodite was sure, dark magic tends to also have their own unique skills. Hades was the living proof of that.

 _I think I will ask him during training._

Drew nodded and her image disappeared.

Weird. Why did Drew suddenly became interested in this matter? Maybe this girl need more interrogation some other time.

After talking to Gaia for a while, Aphrodite also left to search for Luke. During the break, Luke was actually doing some sword training on the field. Servants and guards have a different break times than the nobles in the mansion.

Luke stopped as soon as he sense Aphrodite's arrival, placing his sword, Backbiter, into its holder. He bowed slightly.

"Did something happen last night?" Aphrodite asked immediately.

As soon as the goddess finished speaking, Luke's facial expression instantly changed.

But it was only for an instant. Aphrodite being her usual, noticed it.

"It's second prince Ares," Luke replied indifferently.

Aphrodite's face became worried. "Ares? What happened to him?

Luke remained silent for a few seconds.

"Last night the 2nd prince was attacked. Because the commander of the elite guards was present, the assassination failed. The commander heavily injure the assassin but also suffered some serious injuries." Luke said seriously, his eyes never leaving Aphrodite's face.

Aphrodite heaved a slight of relief. Then she became neutral.

"Shouldn't this have been a top secret?"

Luke nodded.

"Then, why did you tell me?" Aphrodite smirked.

The goddess knew that Luke could easily get in trouble again. She figured that Gilford did not want Aphrodite to become involved in such matters. Another reason because he did not want this news to be spread.

"You have completely change," Luke said, appearing quite confused.

This sentence may seem positive to Luke, but to Aphrodite, it had a completely opposite effect.

Aphrodite immediately walked close to Luke. Since they are of similar height, the goddess looked straight hard into the bodyguard's eyes. "Who do you think I am, Luke? I am Miss Rosalyn, who have reborn and now become the best for myself."

"Yes. You are right." Luke lowered his head, his left hand in a fist, heavily striking his chest once making the most formal salutation.

"Now tell me, what was your purpose for letting me know all this?" Aphrodite repeat, raising her voice slightly.

"I wanted to see Miss Rosalyn's reaction."

"Is that all? What about the other job you have?" Seeing Luke slight surprised expression, "Yes, I know you and Prince Ares talked behind my back sometimes. Like having conversations outside the building during lunch. You think the current me would not notice it?"

"Miss Rosalyn, I cannot tell my other job right now. I hope you understand that when it is necessary, I will definitely tell you everything," Luke solemnly promised.

"Very well, you better do it someday. And _**never ever**_ doubt me again." Aphrodite said, then turning away and began walking to her room.

Luke's inner thoughts felt complicated. She gave her surprises after surprises for some time already. Her insight and level of observance on the relationship of him and Ares was incredible. It seems that maybe… just maybe, his loyalty was worth it. He cannot imagine if this girl were to be his enemy, he would be on the bad end. She was the niece of Gilford Jackson after all.

The young man looked up at the blue sky, slowly focusing on his thoughts as he wonder what would be his next step be.

* * *

After closing the door to her room, Aphrodite sat on her bed. Suddenly an image appeared in the mind. "Don't you think you're too cold towards your bodyguard? You suddenly change your behavior so he definitely act that way."

"Then what do you think I should do? Smile gracefully and be polite to him after all the disloyalty and not helping me once in a life-death situation?" Aphrodite said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry. I probably will know what happened before but I still think it's unfair," Drew became less confident and softer with each word.

Aphrodite saw that Drew was slightly shaking in her mind. She rolled her eyes and stood up to change without saying anything further.

Drew quieted down. She was sure something happen between both of them that make this person lost trust on her guard. Still, for the good of herself and this young girl, it would be better to get a loyal protector.

As for Aphrodite, she felt quite restless. Not in the mood to take a nap during the break Those words Luke said, she do not know why it strikes her so deep. She felt hurtful and resentment with those words.

There was silence until Aphrodite finished changing to a dress and walked to the door. "I suppose I visit my 2nd tutor. Time to find him."

A coach was prepared and Luke sat opposite Aphrodite in it. They did not talk ever since before the afternoon break.

"To the Magician Council HQ," Aphrodite commanded to the coachman.

* * *

 **Well here's the end of the first arc! Nothing big for now considering it's the first.**

 **See you soon!**


	10. The Magician Council

**Due to circumstances, I will attempt to update this story on a regular schedule.**

 **From now on, it will be on Sunday or Monday every week about 12-3pm GMT Time, starting from this chapter. This make things easier for me coordinate my plans for the week.**

 **Also at least now you know when to check this story for updates!**

 **That's all. Enjoy this relatively short chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Magician Council**

As the carriage move, Aphrodite was thinking that she could use the opportunity to ask Phine about the 2nd job she took without mentioning Edwin's involvement. Despite his behaviour, that old man was still a Magic Sage after all, a talented and powerful magician.

As these were the few rare times she have use the coach, Aphrodite peered outside and saw the common folks looking at them. The rose symbol on the carriage was instantly recognised and well known by everyone. It held high respect even among the ordinary people.

Aphrodite felt the carriage stopped and was the first to leave followed by Luke.

Lay in front of the coach was the headquarters of the Magician Council.

This council consisted of talented magicians all over the country of Amagi, where magicians trade and interact freely without much barriers such as money. Skills and information were freely exchanged so everyone, even outsiders who want to know or get something could be benefited. Phine, as the only Magic Sage in the country, just happened to be one of the important person in this organisation.

The majestic entrance of the building was guarded by several trainee magicians. These were simple jobs given to them as part of their training. 2 of them approached the goddess when they noticed the coach.

Although the two's expression could not be said as respectful, but when they saw the neatly dressed Aphrodite they were still polite. Because they were just magicians in training and not a true magician yet, they still could not treat a noble too haughtily.

"What business do you have, Miss?" One of the apprentice magicians politely asked.

"I'm looking for Phine." Aphrodite emotionlessly replied.

This made the magicians frown. You cannot just meet Phine, a magic sage, whenever you wanted to. It was obvious that the girl before them was from a noble family and had perhaps came only to satisfy her curiosity and gaze at the majestic Phine in reverence. What they did not noticed was that the girl in front of them called Phine's name directly without the slightest trace of awe.

Coming to these conclusions, one of them said, "Sir Phine isn't here, he's travelling."

Aphrodite simply replied casually, "Fine. Then when he finds out that both of you block me outside, bear the consequences yourself."

The 2 magicians paused, then glanced at each other. This girl have a point.

"Wait here, I'll go report first." Finally, the more quick-witted out of the two ran in after saying this sentence.

Aphrodite did not speak and quietly stood there patiently. The people walking by the entrance however, either looked at her for a while or stare a glance either due to her appearance or because they recognised the rose symbol.

Aphrodite was quite impressed with the family this girl was in. She was used to being revered and instantly recognised everywhere as a goddess of her own right. Nevertheless, this family of the girl she was in, the fact most of the people recognised them showed how much power and the level of respect they have. The feelings were similar.

Suddenly behind the goddess, there was the sound of multiple footsteps which stopped.

"Why are you here?" An extremely loathing voice sounded from behind Aphrodite.

Aphrodite ignored the voice when she heard it, not bothering to respond or acknowledge the person.

The voice belonged to Hebe.

Hebe stood at the door, frowning at the familiar figure, her heart burning with rage. That night it was only because this despicable, man-hater idiot shamelessly tricked her into thinking their uncle had arrived that she had suffered that sneak attack. Afterwards, she was grounded for a whole month. In that annoying time, Hebe had thought it all out very clearly. If it was not for Aphrodite using those dirty, underhanded methods, she definitely would not have lost. Hebe fumed with rage and clenched her teeth every time she thought of the humiliation and terror of that night. Burning shame, a terrible disgrace to be scared by this idiot. Also just because she was extremely pretty and adore by many man she could get away easily! She must definitely pay back that humiliation!

Aphrodite felt a bit disappointed that this older sister of hers still have yet to learn her lesson. Which was why she was not going to bother to talk to her right now.

Standing in front of Hebe was an old man wearing a long magician's robe. The way he wore and acted was as if someone who was quite powerful and cautious. This was the principal of the Innova Institute. Mace looked at the blonde haired girl's back, understanding that was Hebe's young sister. He did not have any positive impressions of this girl. He already heard about her absurd actions, of course, from his prized student.

Hebe saw Aphrodite ignoring her and her whole body shook, ready to explode, but she remembered this was the Magician Council and she was with the principal. She restrained herself, and asked the nearby Luke coldly, "Luke, what are you guys doing here?"

"We are here to find Sir Phine," Luke answered emotionlessly, neither servile nor overbearing.

After hearing this, Hebe almost laughed out loud. That moronic sister of hers want to meet the Magic Sage? Even for her, it was only after pleading with the principal for so long that he agreed to let them meet the great Magic Sage Phine, hoping he would give some guidance. Though she was quite disturbed by Phine's perverted attitude.

Luke's eyes flashed an indescribable light for a second. There was a trace of ridicule, but it was very indistinct.

"This is nonsense. You think he is someone you can just easily meet?" Hebe laughed mockingly.

Like before, Aphrodite did not respond to Hebe's ridicule. She even ignored the principal. Maybe the other students would respectfully give their greetings when they met the principal, but for the goddess, she did not. This person hold no importance to her.

Luke also kept quiet, not saying anything about Phine already making Aphrodite his student.

Mace quietly coughed, "Hebe, let's go inside."

"Yes, Sir." Hebe could teach this girl some other time, there are more important things to do.

Just as everyone was silent, the sound of hurried footsteps sounded from the entrance of the Magician Council building.

Phine, the perverted old man, skipped out the door. The moment he saw Aphrodite his smile blossomed. Running quickly out, his mouth started vulgarly singing, "Oh my darling. I thought you will never come. I been waiting for you all the time."

Mace and Hebe blanked out, completely frozen. Phine was calling who what? This had never happened before.

Luke had an undetectable ridiculing cold smile. He was enjoying the scene in front of him.

The trainee magician who went to report almost bit his tongue off. He only mention about a blonde haired girl who was looking to see him. He never thought that Phine would quickly jumped and dashed out.

The people all were frozen in awe. Who was the darling that Phine referred to? It must be Hebe. Who else but her. No way it's that man-hater Rosalyn.

The next moment, Phine had already rushed up to Aphrodite and attempted a hug, which Aphrodite barely dodged. Then the old man agilely turned and extended his hand to lift the skirt. The skirt was only lifted slightly before Aphrodite quickly withdrew backwards. Luke held onto Aphrodite's waist and the goddess kicked out with force. Her foot landed accurately on the perverted man's face.

Crows cawed in the sky, leaves floated around in the air. Awkwardness filled the air.

 _That was so well-coordinated_ , Aphrodite thought, impressed by herself how the whole thing went.

Hebe's brain completely stopped running, her face a mixed coloured palette, as splendid as could be. She just stood there motionless, wondering what had just happened.

"My precious miss, how could you treat your tutor this way?" Phine pretending to be hurt.

Phine fished out a handkerchief and pouted. On his face there was an obvious footprint.

Aphrodite looked up and saw Luke's face staring down on her. "H-how long are you going to hold me?"

Luke hurriedly let go at once, "Sorry Miss Rosalyn."

 _Shit._ Luke slightly shook his head. _I didn't expect that I forgot to release her. What is gotten into me these days?_

Luke was after all still in his early youths.

"Hmph," Aphrodite humped without so much as thanking his bodyguard and turned back to Phine. "You do that again and I will make sure the next thing you see is hell."

"Oh, my precious student, don't be like that." Phine still did not change the way he addressed and squinted perversely at Aphrodite's bosom. "Hmm, I see not much have changed since we last met. Wanna bet on what are you wearing underneath?"

The people around them twitched their mouths. They never expected Phine to be so brazenly shameless.

Aphrodite's immediate cold face, made Phine a little uneasy. He coughed and became a little more serious. "Well, Rosalyn, first follow me to my office. I'll give you my notebook."

"Yes, Sir." Aphrodite replied.

Phine led Aphrodite and Luke into the Magician Council building. He was so cheerful that he had totally forgotten about the other people who was standing at the entrance.

"Phine." Mace finally called out.

"Oh?" Only then the old man turned around and saw Mace. "Ah? Mace, why are you here?"

This sentence made Mace's mouth tremble.

These two completely different treatments made everyone flabbergasted and wordless.

"Phine, it was you who said you had time today and told me to come over." Mace answered carefully.

"Oh, well, I'm busy now. Come another day." Phine's mind was fully focused on his student.

"Alright." Mace said, with slight traces of irritation.

Everyone stared at Aphrodite as she disappeared into the Magician Council's door.

In particular, Hebe looked at her sister's back and almost swallowed her teeth.

Hebe could not settle her heart and could not believe what had just happened before her eyes. The Magic Sage acted so intimately with that idiot and even fawned over her! Hatred, jealousy, unwillingness, Hebe was swallowed up by these emotions in an instant.

"Sir, what's going on? Why is she so close with Sir Phine?" Hebe gritted her teeth, pushing down her emotions.

She's the talented genius here, she deserved to be his student. Not that idiotic sister of hers. Her sister must have sway him with that appearance of hers. He always have a soft spot for pretty girls so that must be it.

"I'm not sure either. But the thing I do know is, Phine has already taken her as his student and treats her very dotingly." Mace sighed lightly. "Despite whatever feeling all of you here have on the matter, the matter is already decided. So I expect all of you to have proper respect to Rosalyn."

"Yes, Sir." On the surface, they all promised, but Mace could not know Hebe's true thoughts. In her heart, jealousy and hate grew crazily, attempting to burst out.

In the Magician Council Headquarters, Aphrodite observed the interior.

They were on the first floor right now. It was like a big plaza with a few windows around. These were where magicians could apply for assessments. In the middle, there was a huge, round platform. Looking up, the ceiling above the round platform was empty. It was actually a huge elevator that went straight to the top.

Getting onto the elevator, Phine casually started chanting, and the round platform steadily ascended. When they slowly reached the second floor, Aphrodite was surprised to find that it consisted of shops closely linked together. Every shop had a shopkeeper, and judging by the style of their robes, they were all trainee magicians. So this was where they trade items and information.

Phine seemed to see the goddess's expression and laughingly explained, "Great isn't it? No money involved. Just the old barter or trust among each other."

The goddess understood. This was a great idea and made interactions between magicians easier.

This kind of shops were on the 2nd and 3rd floor. On the 4th floor were personal office of magicians, the higher up, the higher the status.

Naturally, the top floor was Phine's laboratory. It was the only one.

"So Rosalyn, how is my place?" Phine, exactly like a child showing off, pointed at his huge office, hoping to please.

"Messy." Aphrodite replied indifferently.

Near the window was the table where probably Phine do the paperwork. There were equipment all over the tables and chairs. Book and papers lying around in the floor, not sort out by any order.

The goddess hate messy places like this. It just so disorderly. Everything must be perfect. Be perfect at all times no matter the environment.

"Wait." A notebook suddenly appeared in Phine's hand and he handed it to Aphrodite, "Here, these are my notes when I first became a magician. They should be very useful."

Aphrodite accepted it and flipped through it, raising her eyebrows. Sure enough, the views in this notebook were very unique and to the point. She cannot deny that this perverted old man is still very smart. He knows his knowledge very well.

"Presently, you're not ready to use too high level spells, I'll teach them to you when the time comes. The world of magic is exquisite and wide. You can't be too patient on learning magic." Phine said seriously.

Coincidentally, it was similar to what Edwin said.

"Yes, I know, Sir Phine." Aphrodite's "Sir Phine" made the old man elated.

"Next week is the princess's birthday, you must arrive early," Phine suddenly changed the topic.

Aphrodite was a bit puzzled. She do not think he would care about the outside world and attend this kind of boring banquet, but now he brought up this topic himself. Then she saw the old man's evil grin, and her intuition told her that nothing good would come out of this.

Aphrodite sighed, "Sir, did anyone ever told you that your smile is very obscene?"

"Really?" Phine immediately became serious and asked frowning.

"May I know the reason why I need to come early?"

"It's nothing much. You will see on that day," Phine said, bringing back his smile.

Aphrodite looked at her tutor sceptically.

"Well, darling Rosalyn, wait for me to finish all this work and then I'll go find you in your mansion," Phine seems to be in extremely good mood.

"Yes Sir," Aphrodite nodded and did not ask anything.

In any case, the goddess would find out which guy it was that her tutor mentioned on that day.

"Remember, you must go early to the palace." Phine mentioned again just in case.

Aphrodite nodded.

Suddenly she remembered something. "Sir, do you have any special wands or anything?"

"What kind do you want?" Phine blinked, slightly surprised.

"I want to give the princess a gift, but I haven't thought of anything suitable. She must already have a lot of jewellery."

Phine glanced around his office and then suddenly a gorgeous wand appeared in his hand. It was exquisite, with many clear and beautiful jewels inlaid on it, reflecting the light perfectly, looking so pretty and useful. The antique designs on the wand made it look even more mysterious.

"This really isn't anything precious, but it's enough to cajole a young girl who likes pretty things." Phine handed the wand over.

Although Phine said this, the wand was not a cheap thing. It was just that in his eyes, it was not much. After taking it, Aphrodite frowned slightly. That was easy enough in tricking him to give something.

"I'll see you later then my darling student" Phine said affectionately, focusing back to his work.

 _Just go die you creep!_ Aphrodite hastily leave the room.

She was not going to stay on the same room as that perverted old man.

The pair left the Magician Council and went on the carriage. Aphrodite leaned on the side of the carriage in the back with her eyes closed to rest. She realised how much it took to just talk to this old man.

After the carriage travelled for a while, Aphrodite opened her eyes and look outside.

The coach was not going on the right path.

Aphrodite sighed internally. _Here she goes again. Will have to keep her entertain I guess._

The goddess pitied the little girl. Since she was just a spoiled child after all. That over-pampered, silly girl, seems like the previous fight was not enough for her. Maybe it's death for this young human girl this time.

Luke's eyes became devoid of any emotion. He slowly lifted his head towards Aphrodite and said steadily, "Anything detrimental to you, anything in your way, I will eliminate without any hesitation."

"Even if it's my older sister?"

"Yes, Miss Rosalyn." Luke said decisively.

His handsome face was extremely cold as ice and frigid.

Aphrodite smiled. This can be quite interesting.

"Then let me see what you said to me is true."

At the moment, Aphrodite's soft and quiet voice sounded like a true devil.


	11. The Jealousy of a Spoiled Genius 2

**I suppose I should do this more often. Answering selected reviews in some chapters!**

 **SPQR-Alan: I'm going to address your 2nd suggestion first. I heard the concept but I never knew such a term. That's a great term. I don't really dare to do this because it is hard to pull off since I'm still new to this writing thing and it can backfire.** **As for your 1st suggestion, I do plan to do it! But it will just be more than a crystal ball, it's much much bigger that even the top nobility will be blown away... figuratively speaking. Thank you for your suggestions!**

 **With that, enjoy reading~~**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Jealousy of a Spoiled Genius 2**

The carriage did not stop and continued out of the city. It was very clear that although Aphrodite was now doted on by the Head, for some servants, they were still more loyal towards Hebe. What the coachman servant would ever know, this would be something he would regret for a lifetime.

"I want her alive." Aphrodite's faint voice sounded coldly in the carriage. This was her bottom line. It was not because she pitied her, but she find that it require more work to follow up if otherwise.

Luke nodded, his expression unreadable.

The carriage went out of the city to a forest. Not long after, it stopped.

Luke came off the carriage and extended his hand out. Aphrodite indifferently accepted it and she step out.

The coachman looked around. Hebe had commanded him to bring the carriage here, but he could not see her. Should he leave since they already step out? In any case, Hebe would help him if there was any trouble. After thinking through all this, the coachman was about to whip the horses to leave.

But the very next moment, a cold and angry voice sounded quietly right next to his ear. "Where are you thinking you going?" Luke's eyes did not have the slightest trace of warmth.

The coachman became frightened. This voice froze all the blood in his body. The next moment, the aura of death enveloped him. Excruciating pain came from his wrists, so painful he almost could not breathe.

The tendons in his wrists snapped.

Fresh blood spilled out and the coachman mournfully howled. The miserable sound that reverberated in the forest was ear-piercing.

Luke gracefully withdrew his sword standing there while maintaining his expression.

Aphrodite came over, with no concern of the servant's situation. "Who ordered you to bring us here?"

The coachman was terrified. He kept his mouth shut.

"Answer Miss Rosalyn's question," Luke said, pulling out his sword.

Before Luke could plunge the sword down, the coachman already started to scream his heart and lungs out, "Its the 1st daughter, it's the 1st daughter… Lady Hebe, it's her who ordered me to bring the carriage here."

The coachman began to call out to Hebe to save him.

Aphrodite maintain her calmness and calmly stood aside. As if that naive girl was going to spare a moment on a servant like him.

Near the bushes of the forest, the hidden Hebe felt a chill. It was the first time, the first time she had seen that bodyguard and knight, Luke, who was always indifferent towards her sister, acting ruthless and cruel.

 _That Luke! He is now wholeheartedly following that idiot's orders?_

Before, Luke always ignore when Hebe bully or hurt that girl but now...

"Stop!"

Hebe emerged from her hiding place. After all, it was because of her orders that the coachman was in this kind of a predicament.

Aphrodite slightly raised her brow, and showed a sliver of a smile while watching the older girl emerge. This naive girl who had been over pampered so much actually had a sense of humanity and responsibility.

Hebe hatefully looked at the younger girl. Her carefree manner was like a stabbing pain to Hebe's smile.

"Why did Sir Phine accept you as a student? Why?" Hebe angrily asked.

Aphrodite indifferently answered, "Why do I need to tell you?"

"You're nothing, you only know how to make other men feel shameful, and you yourself is always being ignorant and incompetent at anything. You don't even care about our mother who treat you so dearly!" Hebe exploded and vented out all of her anger.

There was a slight pause.

" **You are a disgrace to the Jackson family!"**

The girl's voice echoed loudly in the quiet of the forest.

The goddess remained unfazed. Luke however, furrow his eyebrows slightly.

Aphrodite quietly sighed. She looked at the sky, her heart somewhat turmoil. It was all true after all, even if the goddess had nothing to do with the previous Rosalyn. This girl she was now inside made a lot of trouble for everyone around her.

But Rosalyn was now no more. She had been long gone.

An existence who no one would remember.

The goddess looked at the human child in front of her, who always had the world revolve around her, and felt a bit melancholy and pity. This girl started shining and attracting attention from young age, and from then on had always been the biggest star in everyone's eyes, the hope and pride of the Jackson family. Her ego, pride, ambition and brilliance, all crushed by some other person who happened to inhibit this body.

 _I understand you well. I am like you. Everyone always looked at me because of how I look like._

And that was something anyone would be hated and never be forgiven for.

It was as if your very life that you depend on had just vanished.

The goddess, with her forlorn look, sighed once again.

Aphrodite's gaze drifted slowly onto Hebe, her eyes stared directly into the human girl eyes, "Once you mature, you will definitely be an existence who will even surpass Sir Phine."

The goddess turned around and was about to walk back to the carriage.

Hebe paused, staring at Aphrodite's back, speechless at that statement. For a split second she felt that her sister was not her but a complete stranger who was wise and experienced.

Only when Aphrodite had entered the carriage and the sight of her back had disappeared did Hebe come back to her senses and vigorously shook her head.

"I will definitely not let you go this time!" Hebe rushed forward, already chanting a spell.

"I'm sorry, Miss Hebe," Luke's black clothes fluttered as he stood in front of Hebe. His movements seemed slow and graceful, but in a split second he was right in front.

In that instant, a strong light burst forth. A great force came from the air and a slosh of blood sound could be heard.

In that split second, Hebe screamed, her whole body feeling like it was about to split open. She hacked out fresh blood and flew backwards like a broken doll. Dark red blood carved into a dazzling arc in the air. Ground cracked open where she landed.

Thud.

Hebe's body slammed into the ground heavily. Dirt flew up as Hebe lay on the ground, unable to move. It happened so quickly that two trainee magicians who were in their hiding spots did not able to notice the attack.

A magician's greatest fear is close combat, that is the most life threatening situation. Everyone present besides Aphrodite, who was in the carriage, did not think that Luke would deal such a harsh blow to the 1st daughter of the Jacksons!

"Luke, we're leaving." Aphrodite's voice insipidly came from the carriage, not caring one bit.

Luke lightly sheathed his sword. There was still hardly any blood on it.

Without even a glance at Hebe's limp body on the ground, he sat in place of the coachman, and whipped the horses to leave.

The carriage travelled slowly.

"You're not afraid of Uncle blaming you?" Aphrodite's soft voice travelled out of the carriage to Luke's ear.

"My duty is to protect you." Luke stated without hesitation.

"I see. Let's go home."

* * *

The 2 trainee disciples came out of their hiding. One rushed to the coachman and immediately started chanting healing spells.

The other went towards Hebe and did the same.

"Miss Hebe…"

All he could see was the girl's concentrated eyes staring hard towards the sky, deep in thought despite all the pain she went through.

* * *

The next two days were strangely quiet. Hebe did not come home, and Gilford never mentioned this incident. Whether he did not know or did not want to bring it up would remain unknown.

Aphrodite still study with Caldwell in the morning followed by horsemanship in the afternoon. What puzzled the goddess was that Caldwell's injury was still the same. It was not getting better. Who would want to hurt this respected scholar so seriously? And why did he want to hide it so badly?

The goddess curiosity grew as days passed but she did not ask.

Soon, it was the weekend. Athena's invitation had long since arrived to the family.

Aphrodite dressed up splendidly and got on the carriage with Gilford to go to this banquet at the palace.

"The Jacksons have arrived," The chamberlain at the door announced as the pair step down.

When the pair appeared in the hallway door, everyone naturally looked towards them. The emperor and many other people of high status were here at this banquet, so creating good relationships was a must. When everybody looked at the person standing next to Gilford, they all blinked several times. They make sure their eyes were seeing well.

Rosalyn is here today? Gilford never brought her to any celebrations before. And here she is! Right in front of them!

Today Aphrodite was wearing a layered white dress with lace at the edges. It was the standard attire for such an occasion. At her waist there was a unique, huge pink rose that complement Aphrodite well.

What surprise everyone the most, male or female, was how much her looks have change.

Her beauty radiated a wordless charm that made people not help but stare at her.

Since when did Rosalyn ever looked so dignified and beautiful as a growing lady? On that day, unknown to the goddess, just by looking at the new Rosalyn, a few men had turned their opinion of her.

In the inside, the goddess was quite surprised at the reaction she got. _I… didn't really expect this much reaction. My goddess magic really did too much to this girl body huh._

The star of the show today, Athena, saw her friend arriving and felt extremely happy of her arrival. But she still walked over slowly and gracefully. They are not alone this time.

"Your highness, congratulations for becoming one year older." Gilford held Athena's hand as he bent down to lightly kiss the back of it.

"Thank you, Gilford. It is my pleasure for having you here." Athena politely replied.

Aphrodite curtsied from aside.

"Ah, my dear student, you're here. What took you so long?" A voice interrupted abruptly.

No need to look to know who this obscene voice belonged to.

"Sir," Aphrodite answered indifferently to Phine.

Phine was wearing a neat and dark-coloured large magician's robe, scampering over excitedly.

The banquet hall immediately exploded with many voices of whispers. Student? Did Phine refer to Aphrodite as his student?

Gilford's mouth curved into an imperceptible smile. This was exactly what he wanted. Tonight's banquet was a perfect time to let everyone know about this. Nothing could shock people more than seeing it for themselves.

"My student, I've missed you dearly." Phine reached out to hug Aphrodite, but the goddess stepped back.

Gilford coughed slightly, and the goddess twitched her mouth and stopped moving. Phine, elated at this opportunity, hugged his student.

Or at least what it looked like to the people around them.

Nobody saw that under his large robe, Aphrodite had pushed against the old man's chest. It was a bit difficult given how developed Rosalyn's body had become. There was no way she was going to let this creepy person's dream of touching to be fulfilled.

The whole hall boiled. Originally, the sole appearance of Phine at the banquet had astonished them. But this! This was even better! Phine had called the man-hater girl his student and hugged her so warmly.

Athena had to work hard to prevent herself from laughing in the open at the scene that she could see. Even the royalty knows of Phine's normal attitude.

Phine withdrew his hands, but his eyes were fixed vulgarly on the fringe of Aphrodite's top dress.

"If you look any longer, I'll butcher you." Aphrodite squeezed out a sentence between her teeth threateningly.

Phine started grinning and indicated her to follow him, completely ignoring Gordon and Athena. Aphrodite glanced back and look apologetically to the princess.

The princess with her hand told her to just go.

Gilford did not mind. The magic sage was always like this, not even caring about nobles. He had the skill and power to be haughty. Internally, Gilford was satisfied. Everyone at today's banquet had fame and prestige, and now they all witnessed for themselves of the truth of his position.

In a corner of the big hall, a pair of eyes watched everything darkly. "Miss Hebe, don't watch anymore. It will hurt you more deeply."

Hebe was with the trainee magician who had healed her a few days before.

Hebe did not answer, but tightened her gaze on Aphrodite. Her face was white as a sheet, because the damage Luke had done to her was not entirely healed. Luke really did a number to the girl.

The trainee magician always wondered all this while, why Hebe did not went home to inform Gilford of what Luke did to her. To punish that bodyguard for attacking a member of the noble family.

But Hebe just simply answered coldly, "I'm not a child who whines to adults when they didn't get sweets."

"Do you want me to do anything?" the trainee magician asked.

"No, don't interfere."

Hebe remained silent. Her gaze became profound. She finally realised that something was off. What had happened that her sister suddenly change to this?

Aphrodite followed Phine to a balcony. There seemed to be a figure standing on the secluded balcony. There, it was very calm and quiet and it seemed like nobody dared to come and bother. What kind of person would be there?

"Legolas you old freak, come over and look. This is my first ever student. Since you didn't believe me." Phine snorted coldly towards the person on the balcony.

As Aphrodite looked at the person on the balcony, she was startled. That person had a dignified expression and was completely clothed in yellow and white, even his hat. On his clothes, there was a small sun symbol, showing he was from the Holy Temple. She recognised this person! Legolas is a Holy Cardinal, one that could be a successor to the pope!

It seemed he have come to represent the Holy Temple at the princess's birthday banquet. Although the divine and royal powers may clash with each other, they still had to show harmony on the surface.

Aphrodite sized up the old man in front of her, while the old man replied in the same manner. The old man was amazed and impressed.

"You old bastard, you really stepped into dangerous land, getting such a student." That dignified-looking old man actually spit out those type of words, making Aphrodite's mouth twitch.

Coming from such an austere old man it really was strange. But he let out his feelings honestly, and that was coming to someone who was close to the Pope. Aphrodite prefer this way.

"Greetings. I am Rosalyn Jackson." Aphrodite elegantly curtseyed, not acting overbearing nor subservient.

"Jackson? Another one of the daughters eh? What a well-behaved child. Completely different from this old bastard. How about this, you dump this shameless old man and accept me as your tutor. I will absolutely treat you better." Before Legolas could finish speaking, Phine had already grabbed onto his mouth angrily.

"Your fucking mouth dare to speak those words? Aren't you shameless yourself? Trying to steal my student right in front of my eyes!" Phine pulled Legolas's mouth to the sides, making it look like a silver carp mouth.

"U suk a samles mam. U wil le he astay." **(A/N: "You such a shameless man. You will lead her astray." I tried my best to make it realistic…)** Lawrence said as he pushed Phine away while refuting with inarticulate words.

Just when the two old men were scuffling around, not caring about their public image, another person walked onto the balcony.

This was a person that the goddess had met before.

"Legolas." A manly voice sounded.

Aphrodite sensed she should not turn. It was a bad idea.

Yet she did.

White-golden hair, gold irises.

The breathtakingly beautiful person standing in front of Aphrodite was the Holy Prince Apollo.


	12. The Night Banquet

**Well someone ask for something like a ball when this story was just a few chapters so here it is. Technically. Just a short one though.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Night Banquet**

"Legolas, Sir Phine." The arriving person looked used to seeing the two fighting and respectfully addressed the pair.

Aphrodite felt a strange light coming from this man's eyes.

"It's you." The golden haired man said, slightly smiling.

"It's me." Aphrodite replied without thinking.

 _Damn it, why is he here at this time? Just go away please…._

Aphrodite's mind became in a slight state of anger. Outwardly, she appeared as calm as the sea.

"You guys know each other?" Legolas asked after struggling away from Phine's evil clutches.

"We met at the Gregoran Forest." The person slightly bowed. "Hello young lady. My name is Phoebus Apollo."

The goddess fight the urge to give a deadpanned look. _Why ain't I surprised anymore?_

"Rosalyn Jackson." Aphrodite returned the greeting casually.

That reaction was not missed by Apollo. He was well aware how females were attracted by his looks. Normally they would struggle to speak, but this girl simply treated him like any other stranger.

"Oh, that explains it."

"You got a problem with that?" Aphrodite snapped.

Phine became wide-eyed and Apollo simply continued smiling.

"Only what you see from here is the truth. What we will hear are just that. Rumours." Apollo tapped his chest lightly.

Looks like he had also heard a lot about the Jackson family's male-hater. But he had given his opinion on it.

Apollo continued evaluating this girl in front of him. She now have a different demeanour and manners from what rumour would say. Profoundly bright eyes, an extraordinary aura. Also the first he never had the usual reaction from any women.

That did not give an excuse for simply being Apollo though. No matter what, Apollo is Apollo no matter which world Aphrodite would be.

Also right now, it was complete chaos in the goddess head. It was no other than that girl, Drew. How could she not be agitated? Now she could not do anything and powerless when her enemy is right in front of her.

 _Why is he here? Why is he here? Go away! Please go away…,_ Drew screamed.

Aphrodite's head was going to explode, this wretched girl, ain't so different from her real daughter. She kept rambling on about killing this guy all the time before today. But now right in front of him, a coward.

 _Drew, can you please shut your fucking mouth?_ On the surface Aphrodite did not act abnormal at all, now slightly smiling.

 _Awuu… wuuu… Just please Rosalyn… Don't want to be near him…_

 _You continue and I'll grind you to pieces and scatter your remains in the wind,_ Aphrodite said threateningly.

Drew grew silent. She could tell this girl was not kidding, so she obeyed.

It was at this point that music sounded.

The emperor and empress had arrived.

Aphrodite sized up the emperor and empress standing at the highest point. The emperor looked robust, with an austerity that made people respect him. The empress had taken good care of her health, looking like she was only 25 years old when in fact she was already of middle age. Her graceful and lavish demeanour attracted the attention of many people. She did not look like the mother of two children, Prince Ares and Princess Athena, at all. The crown prince, the first prince was born from the previous empress. The previous empress had died from difficulties in childbirth, and two years later, the emperor married the current empress.

Naturally there were many elaborate ceremonies. From the start, Princess Athena's face had a gentle and amicable smile suitable for the court. But Aphrodite understood this girl had probably been impatiently waiting for a while now. Her real personality was not as refined as she was now.

Just as they thought the message for congratulations was over, the emperor cleared his throat and said in a happy manner, "Tonight Sir Phine has graced us with his presence. I have more good news to announce. Sir Phine has accepted Gilford Jackson's niece as his student. From now on, the capital city Caron will be conferred to Rosalyn Jackson's fief, and I present to her one of our cities and make her the city lord."

After this was said, the whole crowd was in an uproar. Great magicians being conferred titles and whatnot by the court was common, but Aphrodite was not a true magician, One must passed the Magician Council's test to be truly recognised as one. On the other hand, Aphrodite completely had the right if not for the fact that she became Sir Phine's student.

Also, as the goddess noticed, the emperor had skilfully did not mentioned her name, rather Gilford's niece. This once again revealed Gilford unwavering status.

After Aphrodite stepped up to receive her title, city seal and thanked the emperor, the banquet finally officially started. The goddess felt many people glaring daggers at her back. She quietly sighed to herself and retreated to a corner.

All these mere humans being so easily jealous of her powers. She did not give a single damn about all these small human matters.

Gilford Jackson was surrounded by people who were congratulating him, which were mainly just for image and hoped to get closer to him.

Aphrodite, bored, went back onto the balcony, not wanting to be in the middle of those crowds.

"This is just a huge melting pot." Phine's low voice suddenly appeared beside Claire.

"Sir." Claire was a bit startled, because this time the usually obscene expression of Phine's face was replaced by a serious one.

 _So even this creep have his serious moments. How awesome is that…_

"This is why I hate the court and the crown." Phine said lightly as he looked at the smiling people surrounding Gilford. "They are just a bunch of jealous people who want more stuff."

"So you only accepted as one of the head of Magician Council's title, but not the fief," Legolas, who was standing aside, interrupted, followed by Apollo at the back.

Aphrodite was slightly astonished. She didn't expect that Phine could be a noble himself.

"I don't want to join all those corrupt struggling. Infighting just doesn't suit me." Phine shrugged and turned to the beautiful goddess besides her.

He immediately returned his obscene face and looked at the bosom and fringe of Aphrodite's beautiful lace dress.

"I guess you wouldn't mind me touching and knowing your…"

"Argh can you stop that!"

Before Legolas knew it, Phine was at the ground with a solid red punch mark on one of his cheeks, making cries of disappointment as the girl walked away back to the grand hall. Legolas roared with laughter at the sight.

Once subsided, Legolas quietly sighed in his heart. Sometimes he really envied this old fellow who lived carefree. But his status would never allow him to do that, because the divine and royal powers always needed a mediator in the Holy Temple.

Apollo stared hard at Aphrodite's back, trying to discern her feelings. He could not read this young one well.

This night, Gilford was exceptionally jubilant, the whole time he was never idle. Originally, the leading role of tonight's banquet was supposed to be Athena, but more people surrounded him. But the source of this situation leisurely leaned on the balcony, feeling the wind blow. No one would come to this balcony and bother these nobles.

That evening. The grand hall.

The melodious music started. On the dance floor in the middle of the hall, nobles started to dance lightly and gracefully. It was as dazzling as a butterfly. At this time, Legolas and Apollo were beside the emperor, conversing and laughing. Phine ran in to take advantage of those girls who looked at him with adoration. This place was heaven to him.

"These hypocrites." Drew's soft voice sounded resentfully in Aphrodite's head.

This time the goddess understood her feelings well so she simply let the little girl vent. It was not like the goddess have anyone else with her.

Aphrodite lightly sipping on the sweet wine in her glass. She was left alone on the balcony, and just as she thought she could pass this night quietly, an abrupt voice sounded, slightly rude and loud.

"Miss Jackson, may I have the next dance?" Slight hints of disdain and resignation tinted the voice.

Aphrodite lifted her head, facing a handsome noble young man. Although an almost unnoticeable smile hung on his face, the complicated emotions under his eyes could not be concealed. There were disdain, jealousy, and resignation.

Aphrodite knew it instantly. This person in front of her must have been ordered by his father to come dance with her to improve their relationships after all that had happened today. Humans are such changeable creatures. The goddess had a little memory of this young man from Rosalyn. It seems like he was one of many handsome boys whom Rosalyn made fun of. She made this person look terrible in front of all his noble friends.

The goddess should be expecting a lot of guys like him trying to gain a favour of her since she was now gaining status and power. But that did not meant that she was going to apologise to him for something she did not do.

The splendidly dressed noble saw that Aphrodite did not answer, so he got impatient and sharpened his tone, rudely saying, "Miss Jackson, dance with me. Or are you going to make fun of me hanging again?"

Aphrodite looked at the impatient teenager and sighed in her heart. The viewpoint of this body's previous owner, she really could not agree or appreciate it.

"You did what? To someone quite good-looking you went to…" Drew's voice noisily sounded.

Aphrodite could not tell Drew that it was the previous Rosalyn who did this.

The handsome teenager saw the girl in front of him not speaking and got more and more impatient. He felt envy and hatred. This man-hater actually became the student of the Magic Sage. And although she still has not become a true magician, does not have any achievements, she was actually bestowed a city and a fief already. Looking at the silent girl, the handsome youth became more agitated and disdainful. She was going to do the same thing to him again!

"Sorry, I don't know how to dance. Please find someone else." Aphrodite answered coldly.

The handsome youth was stunned. Does not know how to dance? These words coming from the man-hater was a total joke. Was this some kind of ploy? The handsome youth frowned. He understood his father's words. Even though this Rosalyn had embarrassed him before, he wanted him to gain her favor and accompany her in order to create a good relationship with the Jacksons, Hebe, who was so brilliant and talented, was a little hard to go after. But as for aiming for this younger girl, there was a chance.

"Are you declining in order to reel me in?" The handsome youth laughed coldly, then he added before Aphrodite could respond, "Then congratulations, you've succeeded. Come dance with me."

The handsome youth extended his hand.

The felt a little helpless, not because of the youth's behaviour, but because of the actions of the previous Rosalyn. If a person like that suddenly changed her attitude, it was hard for anyone to accept it.

"I think you misunderstood. Rosalyn was waiting for me." a calm voice came from behind the noble.

The young man turned around, stunned to see the second prince smiling at him.

"Your highness." The handsome youth quickly bowed but still felt an indescribable feeling.

Did Rosalyn turning over a new leaf even change the attitude of the second prince who she had been always ignoring him?

Meanwhile, Aphrodite became frozen. _Ares, what are you doing here?!_

Ares lightly nodded at the handsome youth, smiling graciously.

"Then I'll be taking my leave, your highness." The handsome youth conceded and slightly bowed as he withdrew from the balcony.

 _Ares why are you helping me..._

All sorts of questions were in the goddess head.

"Thank you," Aphrodite said once she recovered and the youth have left.

The prince nodded lightly. He immediately stood closer.

"That night, it was I who stopped Luke. I wasn't saying it for him, I was telling the truth. It was just that that night I wanted to figure out who you were." Ares approached Aphrodite's ear and murmured laughingly.

 _W-w-why did you come close?!_

To an outsider it looked like a pair of lovers whispering secrets. But the truth was completely different.

"I uh… ok. But that is so long ago," Aphrodite became lost for words. "It does not matter now. He still takes responsibility."

Ares became slightly confused. He wonder why the girl became flustered.

"A-a-anyway, if your Highness doesn't have any more to say, I would like to be alone for a while." Aphrodite said staring hard at the ground while her gaze floated towards the quiet garden.

Ares paused for a moment before leaning back and nodded, "If that's so, I'll be taking my leave."

Aphrodite fixated on the prince's back as he left.

Aphrodite realised she been holding most of her breath the entire time. Since when she got so nervous around this guy? That was not the Ares she knows! Also, he should not have done that without prior warning!

Finally the balcony was quiet again. Aphrodite quietly sighed and drank from the glass of wine.

"Rosalyn, what are you thinking? When can we leave? This place seems annoying." Drew's voice sounded, an image of Drew appear in the mind.

"Soon. Also when we get back, tell me all about dark magic. Tell me every spell you know, so I can go home and study it."

Drew was slightly surprised by the sudden request but she did not have any problem accepting it. Because of Aphrodite's situation and position, Drew knew she would never tell anyone about this. It was no loss to Drew.

"Ok, no problem, no problem at all." Drew promised in a rush, then added, "When can we leave this stupid place?"

"Why are you so eager to leave? Enjoy this quiet atmosphere."

Drew crossed her arms, leaning on one side."Those from the Holy Temple, they make me feel nauseated. Our powers clash with each other even if they don't notice me. Also I hate them."

"When the banquet ends." Aphrodite answered casually. But the goddess added a bit later, "But, I can take you to the garden for a walk."

"Yay, Rosalyn you are such a nice person." Drew exclaimed.

Aphrodite simply gave a slight chuckle at that response.

In the garden, a cool breeze blew. Aphrodite sat quietly on the bench, gazing at the starry night. Right above her, the brightest star was twinkling. Drew image was still maintained in the goddess mind.

"A powerful person has been born, most likely in this country." Drew said.

"Why do you say so?"

"Star reading. Although I don't have any devices or power, I can still look at the stars." Drew stated confidently, "Look at that brightest star above your head, it wasn't there a few months ago. It appeared suddenly. Those bastards at the Holy Temple must be working their butts off now."

"I see. Is this person from the dark side?"

"Not necessary. But think about it, if this person really appears, would the Holy Temple not fear for their position? Would they not fear that this person might threaten their prestige? So they will definitely adopt measures to protect themselves. Based on the style of that bitch Goddess from the Holy Temple she will definitely find the person before anyone else and subdue them to be one of her own. They will be extremely devoted to her and become one of her loyal lackeys in the mortal world."

 _A goddess in the world huh. Thinking about it, there was a mention of a goddess on the first quest description._

Aphrodite decided to read up more on this later back at home.

"And what if they couldn't be control him or her?"

"Then of course they would eliminate her early on, cleanly and thoroughly," Drew snorted and then spit out, "That bitch always did things this way to get what she wants."

"How do you know all this?"

This Drew Tinley, she definitely seems to have some history with the Holy Temple. Maybe it explains her extreme hatred for it. And even why she is a dark magician.

"I...I…"

Aphrodite did not interrupt. Some things cannot be rush.

"I was a healer for the Holy Temple. I invented and produce my own magic spells for was this some high-rank healer steal from me and took credit for it," Drew said it bitterly.

Listening to Drew make the goddess understood why she was like this. Aphrodite could definitely tell, Drew was very talented especially since she learned dark magic all on her own. But the Holy Temple have people who were jealous and excluded him. Becoming a despised dark magician must have had a lot to do with this.

'I… I don't want talk about this anymore. I'm sorry but recalling it makes me feel like just killing all those bastards."

Aphrodite heard the extreme loathing in the girl's voice so she left it as it is. Maybe some other time once she's comfortable.

Everyone has the right to keep their own secrets.

Even Aphrodite. She was keeping a secret from everyone in this world.

With that, Aphrodite stayed in the garden feeling the breeze, thinking about other matters until the banquet.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the banquet…

The current head of the Jacksons was talking with a particular Magic Sage of Amagi.

"We can't lose," Gilford said solemnly.

"Gilford, what do you mean by that?" Phine asked in a low serious tone.

Phine is back in his serious mood.

"The upcoming annual competition with our neighbouring country."

"Aah… that one. You worried about Rosalyn participating?"

Gilford nodded. "On that last competition, Hebe's win was very precarious, and only because something turned up suddenly on the other side. It's going to be hard to tell who wins this time since it's unlikely we can get lucky again. And this time not only will the emperor watch this competition, but the Holy Temple will be too. All this time, the Holy Temple has been building their main temple in our country, the most powerful one. But if we lose this time, there is no guarantee that they won't switch sides."

All of the nobility in the capital would come and watch this competition, so there was no way they could afford to lose. It was not an exaggeration to say that this competition was closely related to the country's politics and economy. So they had to win, even if it meant not playing fair!

"I will keep Rose out of this competition. She is still too young, and I don't want her getting hurt." Gilford added, frowning.

"Yes, I think the same too." Of course Phine agreed.

Even if his reason for not letting his student join was something else more sinister.

But since when things happen so smoothly and simple as they planned?

* * *

 **Now you have read it. 2nd main arc coming right up!**


	13. Competition P1 - Preparation

**I apologise for missing a few weeks. Something important I have to attend to during this period of time in real life.**

 **For future notice, I may not necessary release every week, but I will still upload every Sunday/Monday like how I do for this chapter and the previous ones.**

 **Even then I am grateful for everyone who been checking every week to see any updates! I really appreciate the enthusiasm some of you have.**

 **But at least you know I haven't dropped this one yet so that's the least I can do~~**

 **That's all!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Competition P1 - Preparation**

After the banquet ended, Aphrodite and Gilford left.

Gilford leaned comfortably against the side of the carriage, his eyes closed in thought. Aphrodite was also quiet. The old man opened his eyes and looked at the young girl in front of him, "Rose, what do you plan on doing with your fief and your city?"

"Uncle, find someone to look the fief for me. As for the city, I will be able to manage it by myself.." Aphrodite answered.

"Very well. Give me the stamp, and I'll find a trustworthy person to take care of things. When you want to visit the city and manage things by yourself, you can always go anytime."

Gilford wouldn't take much notice of such a small city, and he definitely would not let these tedious issues affect her niece's learning of advanced magic from Sir Phine.

"Thank you, Uncle," Aphrodite smiled.

"Study hard and learn from him seriously. I have faith in you. One day, you will become my pride, become the Jackson's family pride, and even more so, Amagi's pride. That day you also become a magic sage, that will be when the Jackson's banner of roses will fly forever."

 _I hope I can tolerate that guy's behaviour till I'm done..._

"I will work hard and not disappoint," the goddess nodded and said conscientiously.

Aphrodite only smiled and didn't say anything more, but inside she was incomparably moved. Right now, this old man in front of her finally looked just like an ordinary old man with high hopes for his next generation of the family. Being a goddess, she could relate to him extremely well. Even if her intentions to work hard was different from what he wants.

With that, it brought her a fresh round of motivation for her to do something. She have a plan.

But Gilford never thought that the scene that he was looking so forward to would come so quickly, so abruptly.

* * *

In the middle of summer break, the goddess life was fairly boring.

Meditation, then learning magic under Edwin's guidance. Literature in the morning, equestrianship and fencing in the afternoon. Phine had sent a few people to bring over precious items, but never showed up personally. The whole time he was busy with his experiment.

Besides that though, Aphrodite was working hard on something else too.

"R-Rosalyn, what good will come out of tormenting yourself like this?" Drew's voice sounded in the head, slightly worried.

No one knew that every night when the goddess returned to her bedroom, she would be riddled with scars.

Every night when Aphrodite returned to her bedroom and finished showering, her ghastly scars would show. And every time, she would wipe on some of the magical medicine she had asked for from Phine to send to her that could heal the wounds instantly. Phine never inquired why Aphrodite wanted the medicine either.

Aphrodite remained silent, putting the medicine on her wounds like there wasn't any pain. Even she herself was surprised at her what she was putting through. But all this is for something that would come out soon. And she badly need to train this way or she would definitely won't survive.

"Awww…" The goddess pretended to feel touched. "Are you worried for me?""

"Ah n-n-no.." Drew looked away quickly and folded her arms, despite the obvious red cheeks on her face.

"I have my reasons," the goddess still replied.

"Still, I don't think this is worth it…" Drew said as she disappeared.

The room remained deathly silent throughout the night as Aphrodite gently apply the medicine.

* * *

On the last ten days of summer break, something unusual happened.

The annual competition atmosphere is about to arrive into Carol, Amagi's capital.

Yearly, the neighbouring country of Amagi, Kragal, sent a few of their own magician students to have an exchange with the Innova Institute's. On the surface it was just an exchange, but everyone knew what it really meant. This competition was a show of strength. On this continent, Kragal was only second to Amagi in terms of military, power, and strength. In recent years they had risen in prominence and were looking for trouble, so of course this student exchange wasn't as simple as it seemed.

Three days later, the ambassador and students from Kragal arrived at the capital and stayed in the capital's courier hostel, waiting for the real event two days later.

On this sunny day, Aphrodite leaned against the window sill, looking at the at birds outside in thought.

"Aphrodite, what are you thinking about?" Drew's voice suddenly sounded out of thin air beside her.

Drew appeared as a transparent body in the room.

By now, more of Drew's power had returned to the point that she could somewhat formed an image of herself outside of Aphrodite's mind. Mostly though she could not do any other magic in this form. At least it made communication easier nonetheless.

Aphrodite barely registered that question as she was in deep thought.

Drew got a little nervous when the girl in front of her remained silent. This person was the only one who treat her this way. It just made her extremely hard to read, and unknowns was something Drew cannot stand, especially as a fellow Dark Magician.

It was a minute before the goddess answered.

"The annual competition between Amagi and Kragal. You know about it?

"Yes. So it's now. What about it?"

"I haven't seen Sir Edwin for a whole day and Uncle also seems really anxious about something," Aphrodite said in a low tone, frowning slightly. "It makes me uneasy."

Both of them ignored her whenever the topic comes up and it seems even the servants were into it. Everybody simply avoided her if it comes to that topic. Definitely something was up.

The goddess kept feeling that something was brewing, a bad feeling.

Drew knew by now, Aphrodite is very perceptive of everything. She had a good point.

"I think they don't want you to get into the competition," Drew told her. "They are afraid you might get hurt."

Seeing Aphrodite confused expression, Drew continued.

"Didn't you know, your older sister participate in this every year?"

Aphrodite froze for a second and then her eyes softened a bit, very faintly so the dark magician wouldn't notice it.

"Right. I almost forgot."

Drew squint her eyes at the girl and simply dropped the topic. There seems to be more than what meets the eye for this young noble but it was none of her concern. Not like she never seen it but it always surprise her every time Aphrodite acted something a noble wouldn't be doing.

The next few days passed uneventfully.

* * *

Innova Institute. Day of the event.

The moment the gates of the school opened, flocks of people from 2 countries arrived for this big event.

The area designated for the competition was the outdoor sports field of the school. On the uppermost of the audience stands, there were a few special seats, prepared for a few special people. With a red rug on the floor and a valuable wheatgrass cushion on the chair, it was obviously the most cool and comfortable seat during the summer. Soft velvet cushions were not appropriate at this time of the year. On the little table at the side, there was a silver platter full of different kinds of expensive fruits. A smooth, black silk covered the top of this stand, blocking and absorbing the sun's rays. Behind the seat, two female servants stood with fans in their hands, ready to serve the person who would be sitting in this chair.

And although there were also seats that had coverings on the stands beside this one, there weren't any servants waiting to serve them or cushions made out of wheatgrass. These were the seats for the ministers and nobility. The rest of the stands were for the students from both countries.

The flag of Innova Institute flew high in the sky, a disciplined and well-dressed band representing the school stood behind the stands. The expression on their faces were serious, and even though the golden tassels on their shoulders fluttered in the wind, they stood perfectly still. The golden long horn was waiting for the emperor to make his appearance to announce the start of the competition. A solemn and serene atmosphere covered the whole field.

Because of Aphrodite's background, she sat at the seat closest to the special stand. Luke and the other servants of the nobility stood at the very back of the stands. The two stands on the side were filled rapidly by nobility with some whom Aphrodite recognised. This was the first time that the goddess discovered there were so many nobility in the capital, even more here than at the princess banquet. It just really shows how many people of good status there were in the country.

The representatives of the two Institutes walked out. Aphrodite spotted Hebe was among the representatives of the school for their country. This shining, brilliant girl won a round of applause as soon as she appeared.

Hebe was the reason they won the competition last time. She fought the last match, and she won, along with winning the adoration and pursuit of many people. Sadly her attitude in private says otherwise.

The people cheered and flowers filled the sky, nearly drowning the stage.

"Hmm…" Drew said in the goddess's mind as they scanned the area. "Your sister better don't underestimate them this time. They have really good people."

Aphrodite coldly looked at the students on the other side and her gaze became profound. In this kind of environment, with these kinds of loud cheers, the other side was not even the slightest bit affected. Their expressions were exactly the same as before, and it wasn't just the contestants either, the other students present were also calm and collected. It definitely make them intimidating and showed that they should be taken seriously for this event. Who are the people they brought that bolster their confidence for this year despite their previous lost?

Just as Aphrodite was pondering, a deep and thick trombone blare sounded, the sound reaching the skies.

The emperor has arrived.

The emperor was clothed in elaborate but formal clothes. He appeared before the people and got shouts and screams only by waving his hand slightly. The empress was also dressed beautifully, following quietly, noble and elegant.

Behind the emperor was an elderly man in a snow white robe. This elder looked serious and dignified.

Someone started shouting. "It's the pope! The pope of the Holy Temple come in person to watch this!"

"That… is strange. What's that old man doing here?" Drew said, feeling intrigued.

From Drew's tone, the goddess could tell that something like this had probably never happened before. Something of this event shouldn't bother someone of his importance so why is he here?

The goddess started to feel a bit uneasy. The Holy Temple definitely up to something.

From behind the pope came the ambassador of Kragal, a high-level noble. He sat right next to the pope.

Sitting on the platform were only a few people, the emperor and empress, the pope, Gilford and Phine.

After they sat down, the deep sounding trombones stopped.

"Rosalyn..." Suddenly, a quiet, tiny voice was on her right ear.

Aphrodite turned her head and saw Athena, who had a big smile on her face.

"Your Highness," Aphrodite smiled and lightly nodded.

"I haven't had time to talk to you, but I really like your gift, I love it. Thank you." Athena said sincerely.

The gift was the wand that Aphrodite had requested from Phine to make it on her first visit to the Magician Council.

Aphrodite smiled. "As long as your Highness likes it."

Just when the two were quietly exchanging greetings, the emperor announced the prizes for the winner of this competition. The whole field boiled again.

An extremely high level monster core, a magic wand, and a sword. There was no need to explain the first prize. The magic wand was the precious heritage of a magic sage, while the sword was of made by a famous swords craftsman. Its quality was amazing, cutting through hair and fur alike, slicing through iron as if it was mud. This definitely reeled the crowd atmosphere further.

With that the competition had officially started, begin with the qualifying rounds.


	14. Competition P2 - Before the Last Battle

**As usual, answering reviews.**

 **SPQR-Alan: Thank you. Glad you enjoy it.**

 **Guest: If you can tell by this quite long winded story, romance development is going to be extremely slow pace so I can't say for sure when it going to happen at the time.  
**

 **That's all.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Competition P2 - Before the Last Battle**

Meanwhile Aphrodite took note of the order.

It wasn't the usual qualifying rounds, then quarter finals and so on kind of thing that many tournaments went through. Rather, they based it on accumulative points of winners and losers in each match.

Each side of the country shall fight each other, with a selected random selection of students, for which a point will be given to each respective country who wins.

There will be a lunch break at noon time before continuing. Expectedly, the best and anticipated matches players were all placed at the afternoon slot to coincide with how many citizens will be available to watch by then.

With that, the goddess specially take note of Hebe's opponent.

Hebe was still the last contestant, going against the magician of the other side. The ironic thing was, the opponent of hers was the same teenager that had lost to the girl last year. The youth was lying lazily, without giving so much as a glance at Hebe. He had a head of dishevelled jet black hair, looking no older than 16, impatience written all over his manly features. His eyes were bright sea-green eyes, which reminded the goddess of beauty of a particular famous hero of a son of Poseidon. He was rolling his eyes while listening to his mentor talking.

"Hmm have to be coincidence, can't be the same person isn't it…"

"What did you say?" Drew suddenly appeared in Aphrodite's mind and asked.

"Nothing. Just noting down some things."

Aphrodite proceed to focus on the lips of the mentor and immediately felt exasperated, chuckling quietly. She brought in her years of being a goddess of love to lip read conversations between couples.

"Boy, are you even listening? We lost last time because you ate too much blue seafood and got diarrhoea! You didn't eat strange things this time, right? Right? Right?" Another older man, presumably his mentor and teacher, was looking at his unconcerned student, almost worried to death.

"You don't have to worry about me. I am all good this time," the student said reassuringly.

In his eyes, this young man looked rather disinterested and quite bored, as if the world have nothing left to offer to him. But he still maintain a level of dignity and confidence and did not simply dismiss her teacher's worry.

A burst of applause broke off Aphrodite's train of thought. The competition had started.

The first round would be 2 magician contestants.

A fight between magicians is very elaborate and full of huge damage and area, but quite slow-paced. This is due to the fact it takes time to recite spells they want to use.

Around the stage there was a magical border which prevents the audience from getting hit if anything were to fly off to their side. On each student, Phine had cast a spell on them to prevent any minor physical injuries to them, thus allowing them to go much more than they could. It won't stop any major damage, so death was still a possibility here which was why there are healers on standby in case any mishaps could potentially occur.

Both magicians were going up the stage, looking confident and intimidating to size up the other. Aphrodite heard from the announcer that both were of water and fire magicians.

As the goddess continued on to watch the duo, she heard a thud at the seat beside her. It was her sister who came. She barely glanced at the girl.

Hebe was wearing a sleeveless women-combat white dress, which unintentionally emphasised her assets but short and loose enough so she could move around more freely during battle. Her hair was tied to a bun, with a white ribbon. She wore a slightly serious expression, something that slightly surprise the goddess since their meetings had always been otherwise.

Aphrodite wondered what she been up to ever since their last encounter at the forest. There was no obvious marks of that night, and Gilford never mention about her throughout the summer break.

Neither of them acknowledged their presence and instead, simply observed the first round of the battle that was about to start.

 _As long she don't disturb me I suppose…_

Hopefully, this competition, as a day she could use to relax, could make her remind of the old ancient times where fights like this was a normal thing, though the large difference was that it didn't matter if the opponent died or not while participating.

It's better than nothing.

* * *

The goddess suppresses a yawn by covering her mouth as she vaguely watch the stage.

Aphrodite was largely disappointed. The first battle was quite boring so to speak.

Amagi's student, the water magician easily subdued the fire magician of the other side without much effort, as if the fire magicians as a novice. Who thought it was a great idea to send this person to enter this competition?

Aphrodite saw the water magician create a shield that was two meters high, blocking the other's fire attack. Just as the other frowned, the shield began to shake, and then a with a thunderous splash, it splattered onto the ground, water droplets flying everywhere. The water shield had not actually blocked the strong fire attack. There was even a reflection of red on the water magician's face. The flame was already right in front of the water magician.

The next moment, the water that was splashed on stage began snaking silently, making its way around the Fire magician. It instantly changed into innumerable sharp water arrows that attacked the fire magician's back.

The outcome was set.

In the end, Amagi's contestant was injured slightly, only his hair and clothes being burned a little, but the fire magician was injured. Because his vitals were covered with Phine shields, the injuries would not be life threatening.

For the first round, Amagi won.

The cheers and shouts reached the skies.

"Rosalyn, I keep feeling like there's something fishy. Don't you think he won too easily?" Drew asked, puzzled.

The goddess agreed. This round was way too easy. Their adversaries were supposed to be the elites in their country, and couldn't possibly have made a stupid mistake like underestimating an opponent. And their people looked like mere novice as compared to their contestants. Is this an insult to their country? Or simply a ploy to lower down their guards and expectations for the afternoon battles?

The students of the Innova Institute welcomed the water magician like a hero when he came down from the stage. They crowded around him and some beautiful and pretty girls already started tidying his hair and passing him towels to wipe himself.

"We can only hope that the other rounds will be the same," was all Aphrodite's reply to Drew's comment.

The next few rounds, was nothing worth much of mentioning. There are long battles, but nothing stand out so far that could riled the crowd up that much.

Within 3 hours of the competition, the referee called for half-time of the event, which is a 1hr break so everyone could have lunch. Immediately, the royalties leave their seats and head to the back. The nobles waited until they left before they too leave their seats.

Both Hebe and Aphrodite decided to just to sit at the same spot as the servants brought them small packaging of food.

"What a boring first half. They are just throwing at us incompetent students!" Aphrodite heard Hebe commented at the side while waiting for everyone to leave.

"Hmm… maybe they want to insult us, or maybe letting our guard down."

Hebe turned to her own sister and simply stared blankly. The girl simply stared for some time and rather than give an answer, quickly devour her lunch and concentrated on her lunch.

"Seems she still haven't gotten over you form that night yet," Drew smiled slyly.

"Doesn't matter. She still a childish little brat who is simply just spoiled by everyone," Aphrodite said, not affected.

"Still, I think some of the battles after this break won't be easy anymore. I got a weird feeling coming from that boy and someone else," Drew shuddered.

"Someone else?"

"You will see. He probably the next strongest person they have besides that young man. Maybe he will simply one shot his opponent or something like that."

Aphrodite remained quiet. If one thing Drew tend to be right, was her reading of other people except of course, the goddess herself.

The goddess shrugged and simply continue enjoying her small lunch she was provided along with her sister.

* * *

After lunch.

The 2nd final battle of the event.

"There he goes," Drew pointed out.

"The one you said that is also strong like that guy we were watching earlier?" Aphrodite said skeptically.

On stage, there are 2 people carrying melee weapons, with the person of importance holding a sword.

Drew nodded in Aphrodite's mind.

After checking both are ready, referee signal them to start.

5 seconds later…

"And the winner goes to Kragal!"

Both Aphrodite and Hebe became wide eyed with admired shock.

The Kragal student simply took out his sword and quickly vanish in a blink of an eye. In the end, the Amagi side found himself being hit slice across at his back by the sword, causing plenty of blood to spill on the floor.

It was luck that there was Phine's shield to protect him to reduce the severity of the injury or it would have been a fatal blow to his death.

When the Innova Institute student, his whole back covered with blood, was lifted down the stage, all the other students glared hatefully at the winner. His eyes were glowing a bloodthirsty red and a cold grin was plastered on his face. Then he did something that made others even more furious: he put back his sword, then lightly and flipped his not-messed-up-in-battle hair, and exited leisurely.

This action, of course, infuriated the other side.

As for the other side, there were girls screaming and fangirling at his actions. Now the Aphrodite noticed, there were even banners of his name held by them.

"Sigh… Sezmu. Can't you be more mature?" As soon as that exceptionally powerful warrior arrived at their resting bench, the young sea-green eyed teenager said disdainfully. "Now you just made my battle even harder than it will be."

"My appearance destined me to flirt my whole life." The warrior called Sezmu again reached out his hand, tidying his hair so that it was perfect to the last strand. "Those ladies need me."

Sezmu waved at his fangirls, his dazzling smile causing some girls to scream his name out.

The man rolled his eyes.

"You and your girls. Now Amagi's people are going to vent their anger at me," The teenager pretend to feel hurt.

"As if. Look at you. I bet you are more excited. I just did a favour for you."

The young teenager looked down, his hand curled into fist, anticipation going through his body.

Sezmu was right.

Something exciting was going to happen for once.

Even though his opponent was the same as last year, this immense pressure he felt, he somehow like it.

"This time you don't have any problems, right?" The man's teacher came around the duo and asked.

The young man lightly nodded.

"Then you go up there."

The young man stood up, determined.

Sezmu walked and they passed by each other. His voice barely a whisper, "You gonna slaughter that girl?"

"What do you think? It's time for a payback."

There was a glint in his eyes. The look of revenge. He was dead serious.

Sezmu simply walked back, grinning. He was ready to watch this battle.. He knew this man better than anyone else. They know each other for quite long.

Meanwhile Aphrodite knitted her brows slightly at the black-haired youth. He was at the preparation area right before the stage, waiting for the announcer to ask to contestants to go up.

The goddess expression immediately became serious.

"You seeing what I'm seeing Drew?" Aphrodite's voice clearly sounded with worry.

"Yes. He is definitely intending on doing it for real."

Even though it was hidden well, it still didn't pass under the goddess experienced eyes. This was something Aphrodite knew for her time as a goddess.

Those eyes of wanting to kill someone.

Hebe could be dead at this stage by the end of the battle.

* * *

 **The story will be on hold for quite a while as I am starting to settle in a new school. Hopefully I have the motivation to continue after this short break.**


End file.
